Roswell Conspiracies: Caught in the Crossfire
by TheXMan99
Summary: Set years after the Shadoen attacked Earth, a lone bounty hunter has unwittingly stumbled upon a conspiracy to take over the world! Can he trust the Global Alliance and help save the Earth and regain what he lost?
1. Infiltration

Chapter 1: Infiltration

****

Ok this is my first Roswell fic so be fair!! I tried to make it as understandable as possible and i'm sorry it is short so enjoy!!

__

Target found, let's just hope security isn't that tight but then again breaking into a heavily guarded lab and having hopes that you don't start a full scale war while trying to claim a bounty.

He thought to himself as he was above the complex and looking through his scope camouflaging himself from enemy sights.

__

Time to move in

He crawled down slowly and quietly and got up slow and steady and used the trees for cover as he proceeded to the side entrance of the complex.

He spotted a guard tower and took quick cover on the ground below he drew out his tranquilliser gun and took aim and fired a silenced round into the guard knocking him unconscious.

H e needed a way to get into the place, the fence was electrified and rigged with an alarm so his best option was to look elsewhere.

However he spotted a truck going into the place and just had an idea.

The truck stopped and was approached by a gate guard to confirm the drivers and he then let them through but while the guard was distracted he had already slipped past him and was holding on to the bottom of the truck which took him inside the complex and into the facility.

The truck stopped and he let go and waited for them to leave so he could crawl out from under it and hide behind some crates for cover.

He looked around for any indication of security and all he saw was a camera surveying the surrounding area, he looked carefully for a blind spot and saw the right hand corner and ran towards it and kept himself out of it's vision until he saw his chance to get past it and make to the door.

However he had no idea that there was another task force out do a strike on the facility at the same time as him, and apprehend the target.

"We are directly in front of the facility permission to engage?"

"Permission granted use extra caution subjects are armed and dangerous."

He turned to a group behind him.

"Ok guys we are heading in keep your guard up and try not to get killed these guys are extremely dangerous."

They all nodded in unison and headed down there.

Back inside the facility he was able to sneak past some security and is now using the surveillance room as his guide to finding his target.

__

Found you

He saw his target the Head of security of Dynasty corps, Lance Smythe. He was wanted for several disappearances in the last ten years and the police have not been able to nail him due to lack of evidence but now an incident happened and he fled the country to here but why was the company helping him after they fired him? He looked again at him and thought for a second he looked like a snake.

He rubbed his eyes and it was normal again.

__

I need to finish this now!! Cos I think I'm seeing things now!!

He disabled the security cameras and alarms in that area. It was easier to sneak around the corridors he saw the entrance way to the labs where Smythe was but he needed an access key to get in so he hid inside a nearby storeroom for the safety equipment and awaited any personnel going in.

He saw a scientist going to the door and saw he had an access key, out of nowhere he snuck up behind him and put his hand over his mouth and dragged him back into the storeroom out of sight and used a basic chokehold to knock him out. He grabbed the access key and headed for the door and used it to get in.

He went through the doors and checked his surroundings, he only saw doors leading to small labs and work areas for employees. But he approached the big one to look into it and saw something that would change his life forever.

__

What the hell is going on here!!

As he saw that there were scientist but were about seven feet tall and had tails and were slithering across the floor with scaled skin.

They seemed to be running some sort of tests and he saw a human male restrained by steel shackles and they had operating tools right next to him, didn't take a genius to think what was gonna happen next.

BOOM!!

An explosion sounded and he knew he had to find the target…fast!!

****

As I said I did try to make it understandable and characters will be revealed in th next chapter!!

What you think? Reviews please!!


	2. Snakebite

**Well here it is took me long enough!!! I don't own Roswell Conspiracies but I do own my OC's in this story so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 2: Snakebite

"Keep on em!!! We have to find and capture the target!!!"

"We'll hold em off you guys get down there and just stop him from whatever he's up to!!!"

They left the rest of their team to deal with the soldiers as they went further into the complex to capture their target….Lance Smythe.

Meanwhile he was making his way further on into the laboratories trying to locate Smythe, he saw body bags being carted out of there and being dumped into a furnace, they were probably test subjects which didn't make it and needed to burn any trace of their existence.

_God!!! What kind of sick bastards am I dealing with here???_

He said mentally as he had to keep going before he met up with whoever or whatever was attacking the facility…and that was something he did not want.

He continued on through the endless hallway until he found where he was looking for, the door to Smythe's office he checked the lock and surprisingly it was open, he slowly and carefully turned the knob of the door and opened it slowly and peeked through for any sort of life.

To his surprise again there was no-one there, it was empty as he searched the huge office room of the former head of security he looked around and saw his personal computer, he sat down and saw it was already on, he looked through any files that may incriminate Smythe or possibly the company as he scrolled through it he saw a file entitled:

PROJECT NAME: GENESIS

TEST SUBJECTS FAILED: 36

TEST SUBJECTS PASSED: 4

LAB NOTES: MOST SUBJECTS FAILED DNA EXPERIMENTS, ONLY SUBJECTS WITH RARE BLOOD TYPE, WERE THE ONLY SUCCESSFUL APPLICANTS OF THE PROCEADURE.

ALL FAILED APPLICANTS HAVE BEEN USED FOR RECYCLYING ORGANS, BODY PARTS ,GENE RESEARCH OR HAVE BEEN DISPOSED OF WE ARE ONE STEP CLOSE TO OUR GOAL.

_Christ!!! He thinks he can get away with this??_

He continued to look through the files and found more documented experiments that were done most of which were unspeakable horror, he also found that there were other facilities around the globe.

He took out a USB flash drive and began downloading all of this information to it he kept his gun pointed to the door in case someone came in.

Downloading was at 47 percent, he needed to keep his eye on both that and the door he saw the counter at 68.…74.….81.…95...96...97...98...99...100!!! He took it out quick and saw the door opening and without thought he swallowed it and gulped it down hard.

He brought out his 45 and pointed the gun quickly at the door and a figure stepped through, the person in question was a little shorter than he was and was wearing a silver and sort of black suit wearing a helmet covering her face and pointing some kind of rifle at him.

"Hold it right there!!!"

He picked up that it was a young woman's voice who had an Irish accent on her.

He continued towards her with her getting even more defensive.

"I mean it stop right there now or I'll…." she said without finishing her sentence.

He still walked towards her and then pointed his gun at her, she saw his attire he was a bit taller than her and had black short hair with blue eyes and was wearing an all black combat outfit. She also noticed he had a normal weapon and not the usual weapons these soldiers have, it questioned her a little.

"Your hands are shaking is this the first time you pointed a gun at a person?" he asked.

She noticed that her hands were shaking while holding the gun and cursed herself for showing that.

He then lowered his gun and had his hands up and was right up close to the barrel of the gun.

"Can you shoot me?" he asked.

She began to feel nervous of the thought of just pulling the trigger.

"Who are you?" she nervously asked.

"A grunt taking a job." he answered.

"Are you one of them?" she asked.

"You mean those freakin things!! What are they?" he asked.

"A little hard to explain I'm afraid, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for a certain person…well sort of." he said.

"So are we, let me guess Lance Smythe?" she asked.

"That's too good for a guess wanna start explainin?" he asked.

"We've been tracking him and his recent activities for some time, after his employment at Dynasty was terminated and the warrant for his arrest, he fled the country and came here to a Dynasty funded research facility, there have been rumours about this place." she explained.

"Let me guess, people disappearing and never to be seen again?" he answered.

"Yes…how did you….

She was cut off by another explosion, it was her team and they were already starting to dismantle the place.

"Is that you're doing?" he asked her.

"Yes me and my team are trying to arrest Smythe and stop him, why are you after him?" she asked him.

"I came to get him and bring him back to the states, make him pay for his crimes and cash in on the bounty on his head." he explained.

"So you're not one of them, well it makes this a bit easier but still I'm not sure if my team will agree." She lowered her gun.

"Will you help us capture him?" she asked

"How do I know I can trust you?" he questioned keeping his weapon pointed at her.

"Tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine." she answered.

He felt like at one point that this could be some sort of a trap but on the other hand he could tell by the tone of her voice she wanted to trust him.

_If I tell her my name and I know hers then I can find out who she is and who she's working for._

He lowered his gun after making a decision.

"It's Travis and you are?" he asked.

"I am Raine, so….Travis do you know where he is?" she asked.

"I checked the security cameras and it showed he was here." he said.

"So where is he?" she questioned.

"No idea but I did find something else." he said as he led her to Smythe's computer.

He turned on the screen and accessed the files he found on his computer and she began to read through them, her feelings began to turn to complete horror as she continued to read more it began to be too much for her and she stopped.

He noticed her reactions from what she just read on there and could tell without looking at her face it was a lot to take in.

"By the Earth how could we not know of this?" she said to herself out of guilt.

"You had no way of knowing, the only way we can fix this is to catch him and make him pay for his crimes." he said.

"So you will help me?" she said.

"Yeah I could use some back-up, who knows what this guy is capable of." he said.

"Ok so where do we start?" she asked.

"How about saving your own lives first!!!"

They both turned around to meet the voice and presence of Lance Smythe, he had on his business suit on which was black, his hair was blonde and had green eyes he had a look on him that could kill.

"Lance Smythe I presume…you look a lot shorter than you do on TV." Travis said.

Raine found that a little funny as it was true about him.

"Alliance scum, can't you leave me in peace!!!" he yelled.

"Not when you're violating every treaty of Earth!!!" she answered back.

He looked closer at Travis and something struck him.

"Well it seems we meet again human!!" he said.

"What are you talkin about I have never met you before!!!" he said.

"Oh wait I forgot you forgot, but now you're here this will be quite a satisfying day for me, when I finally finish what Drakhan started!!!" he viciously said.

However during his speech Travis noticed that somehow he wasn't human, he could see him for what he was, he couldn't explain why but he always thought he was seeing things.

"Watch out for him he's one of them." he warned Raine.

"What…how did you know that?" she asked.

"I don't know I just know ok!!" he replied.

Smythe transformed into his true form and revealed that he was one of them a seven foot human snake, he was green and yellow with a cobra like head and his tail was beginning to swipe at them as he approached.

Raine and Travis began to take evasive action as he swiped his sharp claws at them, they both dodged shots and had no choice but to fire their weapons for some reason his bullets had no effect on him as they bounced off his skin on impact.

"What the……!!!!" he said completely speechless.

"Normal bullets wont work on him his skin is ten times stronger than steel, my gun can hurt him!!!" she said as she fired on Smythe.

It showed the damage as Smythe began to weaken from the attacks but out of desperation he swung his tail hard at her and it hit the roof of the office and caused a part of the roof to collapse, as she tried to dodge the debris she got hit on the head by a falling brick and it knocked her helmet off exposing her face and dazed her causing her to drop her gun.

Travis tried to intervene but was knocked back by Smythe, he felt helpless at that moment.

She tried to regain her senses but Smythe grabbed her tightly and began to crush her, he looked at her and was enjoying her torment.

"Now then I shall have a wonderful feast of….mmm strange smell, you smell like a….

He was cut off as he felt something grab him from behind, it was Travis and he held on to him tightly and grabbed the huge fangs that produced themselves to get him to release her, it worked as he let go.

Travis pulled as hard as he could and it got the predator down as he tried to knock him out with fists to his temple. But as he continued the assault he was grabbed by the large yellow tail and had him lifted in the air.

"Now I'm going to finish what Drakhan should've done years ago!!!" he said.

He had his fangs out and as Travis tried to resist his fangs plunged into his right shoulder, he felt the sharp pain going through his body, he tried to get him to release it but he was weakening, in a last chance act he pulled out his knife from under the back of his jacket and plunged it into his eye, and also flipping a switch on it causing 5000 volts of electricity to get him to release him, it worked as he did and both of them were on the floor in pain.

As Travis clutched his shoulder which began to bleed, he saw the damage he caused to Smythe , his eye was bleeding repulsively and it gave him the chance to make the arrest.

"You haven't won this battle, I prepared for this sort of situation!!

He pulled a device out and pressed a button.

"I've set this base to self destruct, you better run now while you still can!!!" he yelled.

But Travis also noticed that Raine was down and still hurt, but he wanted to get Smythe while he was wounded.

"Oh dear it seems you have to make a choice, the bounty or the girl what will it be?" he mocked.

_He's right I need him for the bounty but I can't leave Raine here she'll die…damn it!!!_

He made his decision, he decided to help Raine and get her out of there, he went over to her and saw that her helmet fell off.

He looked back to check if Smythe was still there but no he already made his escape so his choice was final he looked back to Raine and checked to see if she was ok. He turned her over to check for any sort of injuries until he saw her face.

_God…she's beautiful, no wonder she didn't wanna show her face and- NO snap out of it!!! You have to get yourselves out now!!!_

He picked her up and carried her out of the facility but the amounts of explosions and scientists in the way wasn't helping, as they made their way out she began to regain her senses.

"Travis? What's going on?" she dazingly asked.

"We're getting out of here, just let me handle it." he answered.

She noticed he was wounded by the blood that was coming out of his shoulder.

"You're hurt!!" she panicked.

"I'm fine just a little woozy probably from blood loss or something." he said.

However he saw his own vision beginning to blur and his senses were going out of place.

They eventually made it out to the corridor o the exit and she saw her team mates there and they all saw her and were all relieved she was ok.

"We've found her she's been assisted my an unknown male who seems to be wounded, we are evacuating the facility no sign of Smythe!!!" the leader of the team said over the comm link.

They all got as fast as they could from the place and were at a safe distance to see the place explode.

Travis put Raine down gently and was hoping he had made the right choice…well that was until….

WHAM!!!

He got hit in the back by the handle of a gun which kept him down, the one responsible was the team leader but the rest of the team did not agree with his actions.

"John what is your problem!!!"

"He just saved her life he's not one of them!!!"

"How do we know he's not a deep cover agent?"

As they were all arguing Travis got up and John looked pleased he did as he went for him again but Travis used his quick speed to hit John in the face with a backhand and grabbed his gun and flipped him to the ground and pointed his gun at him.

They all looked in shock as he just made John look like a fool in front of his team, but he began to feel light headed then he dropped the gun and fell to the ground and was unconscious.

One of the team members checked on him and knew what had happened.

"He's been bitten, he only has hours to live!!!"

"So do we take him with us or just leave him?"

"I'm not leaving him to die!!!" Raine sternly said.

"Alright we'll take him but he has to be kept in confinement until we get some answers out of him!!!" John made it clear as they all agreed.

They took him with them back to their headquarters for treatment.

"I hope you know what you're doing Raine." John said.

"I am sure of this he could be a lot of help to us I mean he said he saw past Smythe's disguise!!" she said.

"You mean he has….it!!!"

**Well that's a bit of a shocker, where are they taking Travis? and further more what do they mean by he has "it"?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	3. Friend or foe?

**Here we are once again...so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 3: Friend or foe?

_Bravo…respond what's happening down there???_

_Unknown enemy engaged …pinned down by heavy…need…now_

_Bravo you're breaking up what's the situation???_

_Hostiles…killing…all…but me…get…while you…make…it out!!!_

_Bravo?!! Bravo? Respond!! Bravo!!!_

"AH!!!"

He had another dream, probably something he remembered from way back, he got these nightmares for some reason.

He awoke in some room in a bed and he noticed he was hooked up to some machines, and some tubes sticking into him.

He tried to remember what happened previously but it was a blur, he just left the place and it all happened so fast.

_That guy hit me from behind then I threw him o the ground and I felt light headed then dizzy and I just collapsed and I blacked out, but where am I ?_

He asked himself as he also saw his wounds were patched up and was still hurting a little from his back after that asshole gave him _what was his name again? Oh yeah I heard them call him John._

As he was alone in his thoughts the door opened and in came a middle aged man in a white lab coat and was holding a clipboard and he looked to me and had this pen light ready in his hand.

"Ah you're awake! I see the antidote was administered in time, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uh…where…am…I ?" he asked.

"Do not worry you're in safe hands if they hadn't brought you in you would be dead by now." he explained.

"What you mean by antidote? And dead by now?" he asked.

He was interrupted as two men walked in and they had shirt and tie suits on and looked like they were gonna do something.

"Is he ready to go?"

"The patient has recovered but he needs more rest." the doctor tried to tell them.

"Is he fit for questioning?"

"Yes I suppose so." he said.

"Then get him ready, he has one hour."

They left the room and he had one hour to get ready for "questioning" as they called it.

LATER ON

They came back for him as he got fully dressed in his gear minus the jacket and was escorted in handcuffs down through a hallway passing a few people who gave him some questioning looks as he kept his head down the entire way not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

He was taken into a room and all that was there was a table three chairs and a wall sized mirror which he knew that he would be watched the entire time.

He was sat down by the two guys and then they left him alone until seconds later other two appeared in the room, one was average height and had combed back, dark blonde hair with brown eyes and wearing a work suit but the colour was different as his was a dark grey with a blue shirt and black tie, he looked more layed back than most of these people.

But the other guy had short brown hair with brown eyes and wearing a plain black shirt with some grey pants and a dark brown trench coat. he gave Travis a look that could kill but it didn't seem to bother him at all.

Travis just sat there leaning forward and his cuffed hands showing and awaiting what they were going to say.

"Do you know why you are here?" the serious guy said.

"Well I never asked to come here…so no why? He asked.

"Well ya see we have reason to believe you might be working with Smythe, as a deep cover agent to find out more on us." the more relaxed guy explained.

"So what sort of proof do you have that I might be working with that sick freak!!!" he protested.

"Well for a starters one of our agents confirmed you and Smythe knew each other somehow and it seemed he had a grudge against you which involved Drakhan." Mr. Serious answered.

"Hold it!! For your information was the first time I met Smythe and second who the hell is Drakhan?" he asked.

"None of your concern, so are you going to tell us why?" he asked with a sharp look.

"Ok so if I was working for them wouldn't have I left her there to die?" he replied

"Yeah but you might've done that just to get in here." he answered back.

"Did she tell you what happened between me and Smythe?" he asked.

"Well she wasn't exactly specific but she heard most of what you were exchanging and the fact that he lost his eye...I'm guessing that was your work?" the relaxed asked.

"Yeah he sank his teeth into my shoulder and I grabbed my knife and drove it into his eye." he explained.

"It explains how you got those marks there." he pointed out to his injured shoulder.

"Oh funny thing, we took an x-ray of your body and found this in your stomach." Mr. Serious sarcastically said while pushing forward the photo taken by the machine showing his insides.

He looked at the photo and it showed what was in his stomach as clear as day, the USB drive he swallowed for safe keeping was in plain sight.

"I don't keep track of everything I eat." he mocked.

"Don't play games with us!!!" he yelled.

He then forwarded his head in and gave that look of his again to try and intimidate Travis, but it wasn't working as he gave one of his own and leaned in and they both stared hard at each other in anger.

"C'mon now John, cool it!!!" the relaxed guy said.

_Did he say John!!!!_

"Wait a sec you're the guy who struck me from behind…after I saved your comrade!!!" he yelled back.

"We're sorry he did, he just jumps the gun a little some times!!" he replied looking at him.

"Yeah and your point is?" John replied sarcastically.

"If I ever get out of these cuffs I swear I'll…..

"You'll what exactly, as I'm looking at it right now you're in no positions to be making threats towards me…Travis Cross!!!" he said mocking him.

"Oh you know my name?" he answered.

"Wasn't too hard to find that out." the relaxed guy said pointing to his chest.

He realised he was referring to his dog tags.

"Yes those things around your neck, but another interesting fact came up about you, there was a Travis Cross, but a report states that he died in combat against enemy forces in the Congo…so explain to us Mr. Cross how is it you died there and yet you're here now?" John questioned giving him another sharp look.

"I don't know." he gave a distant look.

"Don't play dumb!!!!" he yelled.

"Ok I'll re-phrase it for ya…I don't know!!!!" he answered back.

"Ok this interrogation is over put him in a cell, until he's ready to talk he can stay there!!" John ordered.

As two guards came in and took Travis away to a cell while the other guy was looking at him funny.

"Seriously John do have to make it even more difficult or do you just thrive on being an ass?" he asked.

"I'll stop being one when you start taking things more seriously" he replied back.

"Ok so you don't mind if I ask Katya bout your interrogation skills right?" he replied with a grin on his face.

"Jim don't go there, or I'll tell Orion who switched his lunch with dog food." he threatened.

"Ok chill dude!!! I won't ok, so what do we tell the commander?" he asked.

"We couldn't get nothing out of him so we tell him that and we just sit and wait until he does decide to talk." John explained.

"What if he doesn't?" Jim asked.

"I…have no idea." he answered puzzled.

LATER ON

Travis was in his cell, which was surprisingly clean, but a little small, he only had a bed and a toilet in the corner, but still he saw that there were others held here but they all looked like there were not of this world.

_What is this place some sort of freak show???_

He heard them all rant but he couldn't understand them so he just ignored them and layed down on the very hard bed and looked at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

But a guard came down and tapped the bars with a nightstick of some kind.

"Hey, wake up!!!" he shouted.

Travis opened his eyes and turned his head lazily to the right to face the bars. He then sat up on the bed and awaited whatever was in store for him.

"You got a visitor!!!" he said.

_What do they want now? I hope to god John decided to take me up on my offer cos I so wanna……_

He stopped his trail of thought and saw who came to "visit" him.

It was Raine he got a better look at her as he didn't have much time to remember what she looked like but now he could.

She had snow white hair and the most greenest eyes he had ever seen, and had pale skin.

He saw that she was out of uniform and wearing normal clothes, she wore a white t-shirt with some faded jeans.

The door opened and she stepped in and since seeing him again she hadn't taken her gaze off of him.

"I brought you something to eat…I hope your hungry?" she asked nervously.

"Thanks I was getting a little famished." he said.

He went up to the food as it was placed next to him on the bed and he saw it was pasta and water.

He was bout to eat until he had a thought to think about this.

_Why is she bringing me food? _

"Why did you come to see me?" he asked.

"I….I wanted to see if you're ok, I mean you were bitten by Smythe and you nearly died." she explained.

"Thanks for your concern…shame your colleagues didn't think the same as you." he said in a dark manner.

"What do you mean by that??" she asked.

"They think I'm one of them, and having that ass John trying to get me to admit but it is bad enough that I'm stuck in a jail cell, and for what…saving your life!!!" he frustratingly answered.

"I know John can be a little stubborn at times but he only does what he thinks is right." she explained.

"Even if it means putting an innocent man in jail?" he asked.

"I told him everything I know and what happened but he seems to believe that you're working for them." she answered.

"I wish he was as open minded as you, cos that guy has a thick skull." he said.

"I agree I wish he was." she said.

"Just out of askin what is this place?" he asked.

"A place where the unbelievable can happen." she said.

"I heard Smythe say "Alliance" what did he mean?" he asked.

"We are the Alliance…The Global Alliance." she said.

"Let me guess a shadow organisation?" he questioned.

"In a way." she answered.

"Is there any chance that you could let me out of here?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well…at the moment you're a prisoner at the moment…..but if somehow you we're able to take advantage of me and by threatening me with deadly force you could use me to get out of here." she pointed out purposely.

As he looked down at his food to take a bite he found hidden inside the pasta was his knife, he pulled it out and wiped it clean as he knew what he could do.

Out of sheer quickness he grabbed her from behind and had the knife at her throat.

"Are you sure bout this?" he whispered in her ear.

"You need me to escape, I know how to get to the main garage." she said.

"Ok lead me to it….and…just say if I'm hurting you." he gently said in her ear.

"Don't worry about me it's you they will be wanting to shoot." she said.

They both found that funny but he went forward to the door and went through where the guard saw him and drew his weapon but he couldn't shoot.

Travis walked backwards to the elevator door and got in, using Raine's pass they exited the place and the alarm was sounded.

The elevator got to the top floor quick and opened to reveal a dozen armed soldiers pointing their guns at him and Raine he slowly moved out of the elevator still keeping the knife at her throat and his arm around her neck.

They kept their weapons pointed at him but knew they could hit her so they had to back off, he even saw john in the crowd and the look on his face really made this even sweeter for Travis as he backed into the garage entrance.

_Now push the button on you left hand side._

He was hearing her voice in his head!!!

_How are you doing that???_

She looked a little irritated.

_I'll tell you after just push it quick!!!_

He pushed it and the door opened quickly they backed into it, the soldiers came forward but then he threw Raine to the side and threw his knife at the panel which caused the doors to shut, then grabbed the knife and broke the panel keeping them from getting through.

"How long until they get through?" he asked her.

"5 minutes, there's a car, I have a key!!!" she said as she got up.

They both darted to the car and got in, Travis decided to drive, seatbelts were on and he hit the gas and they went through the door out into the open, he drove at maximum until they were out of sight.

MEANWHILE

"Status report."

"He escaped using agent Logan as his hostage."

"Find them and bring them back in one piece."

_Let's just see how good you really are._

**Well that was quite an escape for him and now what? He's on the run with Raine and what did this person mean by "how good you really are"?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	4. Revved up

**Here we are once more!! I would like to thank Amoebacomet and my newest fanatic Cassy for their words of inspiration, so with that enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 4: Revved up

It had been five hours since he escaped the compound with an unlikely accomplice, but he knew that they will eventually catch up to them, so he needed to stop for a minute and think.

As they drove on into the desert he saw the sign;

WELCOME TO ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO

_So I'm in Roswell, how convenient, a place where supposedly aliens arrived in this desert town and now…I'm actually believing it all!!!_

They eventually pulled over in a nearby gas station so that Travis could think on his next move, while Raine was trying to take in what had just happened.

_I can't believe I did that?! I helped a prisoner escape…but Travis needed my help or they would've kept him there._

_But I know he's innocent, I have to help him!!!_

As Raine was conflicting with her thoughts she noticed Travis was making a quick call from a pay phone.

"Password?"

"All we are is dust in the wind!!" Travis replied.

"Who is this?"

"For god sake's…Z it's Travis!!!" he irritantly said.

"Oh Travis!! How ya been haven't heard from ya in a few weeks?" Z asked.

"Not good, is the line secure?" he asked.

"As always, so whatcha do this time?" he asked.

"I took a bounty and it got me locked up in some facility out in Roswell, what do you know bout The Global Alliance?" he questioned.

"Not much but there were some small rumours about an organisation like that." he answered.

"What kind of rumours?" he asked.

"That they're a sort of black opps division in keeping things under wraps from the public…that's all I know." he explained.

"Ok, but now I have an even bigger problem." he said.

"Now why did I think you were gonna say that!" he said.

"I broke out of there and I took an agent hostage but really she helped me to escape." he explained.

"Wait you took an agent hostage?!" he said.

"Well when I mean "hostage" I mean she volunteered to be taken hostage." he said.

"She let you take her hostage?" he asked.

"Pretty much, she's the only one who knows I'm innocent…they accused me of conspiring with Lance Smythe." he explained.

"The bounty head? Well now this seems to get even more interesting." Z said.

"Z, I need you to try and find Smythe's whereabouts, if I capture him I can prove my innocence." he asked.

"I'll try and track him down just give me till tomorrow, I'll find you ok?" he said.

"Thanks, I owe you one." he said as he put the phone down.

Travis then walked back to the car and went up to the open passenger's window to talk with Raine.

"I just talked with a contact of mine, and I think I can get myself out of this predicament." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Simple…I catch Smythe and they let me off the hook." he explained.

He looked to her and gave a straight face.

"I can't let you come with me." he sternly said.

"What? Why can't I!!?" she demanded.

"It's too dangerous for you and plus as I am now a fugitive on the run I can't risk being caught again." he explained.

"Dangerous?? I am an Alliance agent, I was prepared to face danger wherever I went!!" she argued.

"I know that but the last time you faced Smythe he nearly ate you alive, how do I know that he won't make that move again?" he asked.

"I won't let him this time…I promise." she sternly said with a serious look.

"Good let's just hope when it comes to that we can take him." he answered.

"So you want me to help you?" she asked.

"I only wanted to see if you were up to taking down Smythe and probably some payback." he answered.

"Now that sounds like a plan, what's the first move?" she asked.

"Well until my friend can track him down we need to find some place to hide out till tomorrow…got any ideas?" he asked.

"We can't stay in this town, they have agents posted here…including the sheriff's office." she said.

"Ok scratch the idea of hiding here and…wait I know someone who can let us crash at their place, but it's in Chicago, so if we leave now we can get there in about 12 hours." he explained.

"Alright then, I'll drive us there." she said .

"Wait we need to ditch this car and get another." he said

"But why?" she asked.

"Cos they might be tracking us though this car." he pointed out.

"Never thought of that….but where are we going to find another vehicle?" she asked.

It was then he saw a car parked in the garage of the gas station, it was an old Cadillac.

"Wait here a second." he said.

He went up to the mechanic and asked how much it was, but after a while he finally struck a deal and got the car, he came back to her with the car.

"You got one how?" she asked.

"Simple I asked him what he wanted and first he asked 2,000 for it, second he was gonna take you for it." he said.

She had a look of surprise and disgust on her face as he said that.

"I had no cash on me, so he said he wanted my jacket for it, and I guess easy come, easy go." he explained.

"I guess but why would he want me for it?" she asked.

"He probably thought you were an escort or something." he said.

She had a look of anger as she went towards the mechanic and slapped him so hard he fell to the ground and holding his now bloodied face, She got in the car and Travis just looked in disbelief, but ignored he just saw that as they drove off.

They went through the town quickly and made their way out of there in minutes.

But little did they know they were spotted by an undercover agent of the Alliance, he was in disguise as a deputy as soon as he saw them he immediately contacted base.

"I've spotted the fugitive and agent Logan both seem to be heading up North but destination is unknown." he said.

LATER ON

As hours passed by Travis noticed Raine was getting tired as he saw her beginning to doze off and was really trying not to fall asleep and kill them both.

"Raine, pull over I'll drive us from here on…just get some rest." he said as she nodded her head in agreement.

She pulled over to the side and they switched seats as soon as they were comfortable he drove the car from there on, she however fell asleep quickly as he then concentrated on driving.

He then began to trail off into his own thoughts.

_Hope to god Z can find Smythe before John and the Alliance can find me!!_

_What did Smythe mean by he forgot I forgot? And who in the hell is Drakhan?_

_I have to find Smythe he might be the one who has my answers!!!_

He then for some reason looked to Raine who was still fast asleep.

_She looks really peaceful when she's asleep_

_And I guess the saying is true "looks like a flower but stings like a bee"_

He thought to himself as he drove on for the rest of the day.

LATER ON

They had arrived at Chicago and Travis felt good to be back there as it was a familiar place to him, he knew he had a friend there who could help him get someplace to crash for the night.

As he approached the street corner he stopped and parked outside an army surplus store which looked it had seen better days.

He left Raine to sleep in the car for a moment as he went up to the door and knocked it….no answer he knocked it again….still nothing, instead he just kicked the door hard putting a small hole in it, and waking the occupant up.

"Who the hell's there?? It's god damn one in the morning, you better have a good reason why yo…..

"You haven't changed at all have ya Rev?" Travis humorously said.

"I'll be damned…T-Cross it's been a while hasn't it?" Rev said shaking his hand.

"Two years actually…look I need a favour, you see that girl in the car?" he said looking towards her.

"Damn man she's a babe!!! How'd you get a fine piece of….

"Rev!! I'm serious here!!! We need a place to crash for tonight…and I need some…merchandise." he hinted.

"Why would I turn you down my man, please come on in." he invited.

Travis went to get Raine and he whispered to her but she wasn't budging then he nudged her but still no joy.

"WAKE UP!!!"

It woke her completely up and it scared her out of her sleep and into the face of Travis.

"Wha…where…are we? What time is it?" she asked incredibly confused.

"It's late…I'm sorry I had to do that but you weren't waking up." he explained.

"It's alright just a little shaken from it." she said.

"My friend has agreed to put us up for the night so I'll take you to the spare room so you can catch up on your sleep." he said.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I need to talk with him about getting us ready for our little skirmish with Smythe." he explained.

"Are you saying he can also help us?" she asked.

"Absolutely, if I ever needed any sort of firepower I go to this guy cause he has it all." he explained.

"Ok if you trust him…so do I." she said.

He then led her out of the car locked it and took her inside as she met Rev.

"Rev this is Raine, Raine Rev." he introduced.

They both shook hands and greeted one another.

"Raine the spare room is upstairs, second door to you right." he informed her.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she went up.

She saw the place was old and completely falling apart but when she entered the room all she saw was a mattress with a sheet on it, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while but still better than nothing as she went to lie down on the lumpy mattress and went to sleep.

DOWNSTAIRS

"So what kind of artillery are we looking for then, the usual?" he asked.

"No this time I want something different…something with a bit more of a kick, if ya know what I mean." he answered.

"I think I've got just the thing for you." he said.

He lead him down to the basement of his store and went towards the ammunitions shelve and pulled a clip out which then opened the shelving unit like a door. It opened a stairwell which went even further below, Travis followed Rev down there and he was then in a sort of fall out shelter which held some really hi-tech gear there.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked.

Travis picked up a sort of rifle and looked to him with a smile.

NEXT MORNING

Raine woke up but was faced with the old run down place as she opened her eyes, she did start to miss the bunker but she knew why she was doing this, to help Travis and repay her debt to him.

She threw the covers off and went downstairs to find Travis and Rev but for some reason she could not find them, she searched the entire house but there was no sign of them.

_Where are they? Did he leave without me?_

_I can't believe him!!!!_

_How could he…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some voices coming from the basement and went to investigate.

She came down and saw both Travis and Rev talking and they just noticed that she was up as well.

"You're up? I was bout to come and get you, Rev here has agreed to help us with our little mission." he explained.

"Oh that's good, but I don't think these weapons will be enough, we need Alliance equipment for that." she said.

Travis and Rev looked at each other and opened the door to the downstairs storeroom and lead her down there where she then knew why he came to Rev in the first place.

"How did you…..

She was a little speechless as she examined the weapons, she even picked one up to have a closer look at.

"Ah I see you've taken an interest in the E24 Pulse rifle, it can emit a shock of electricity which knocks out an enemy target for about let's say 12 hours." he explained.

"Does it work?" she asked.

"Turn the safety off and try it." he explained.

She found the safety button and pushed it, the sound of a clack was heard saying it was armed. She pointed it at a deserted part of the area and fired it, it shot out a small jolt of electricity, as she let go of the trigger she could see the burn marks on the wall.

"Now then I know you like what you see…So T-Cross, charged to the usual account?" he asked.

"As always…my man." he said.

LATER ON

The phone rang in Rev's office and Travis picked it up.

"Password." he asked.

"All we are is dust in the wind." he said.

"Ok Travis I got his location…he's in Iowa at another Dynasty facility he's been taking cattle for experimentation, I don't know why but he's there now, I managed to get you and your accomplice two flights there and I also managed to get a private jet for you both so be at the airport in three hours." he explained.

"Will do Z and again thanks." he said.

"No problem just catch im." he said as the line went dead.

He put the phone down and went to tell his news.

"Raine we have to go." he sternly said.

"He found him?" she asked.

"Yeah, get the equipment cos we need to catch a flight and Rev thanks again and hope to do business again." he said.

"You too man and I hope so." he said.

Travis and Raine loaded the equipment into the car and headed off to the airport where the jet was ready to take them to Smythe's destination.

LATER ON

They were on the plane and Travis went over the details that Z sent him on the place and went over the plan with Raine.

"He's in Iowa and there's been reported experiments of cattle there…there's no intel on why but…..

"He's experimenting on those poor cows, that monster!!!" she angrily said.

"Whoa there, it's just a rumour ok until we get there we can't jump to conclusions so try and be calm." he reassured.

"I'm sorry it's just that my mother and I have a very defensive opinions when it comes to animals." she explained.

"It's ok I got no problem with it but you need to be level headed going in there…who knows what he's got in store for us." he said.

"Alright I will but what kind of protection will we be using?" she asked.

"I got these sneaking suits from Rev, they're used for infiltration and take a lot of damage in fire fights." he said.

He pulled out two black suits and gave one to Raine.

"These will give us the edge we need against Smythe so are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." she said.

They touched down in the Iowa airport and went through security easily and travelled to their destination, the Dynasty facility.

_Here we go._

**Well looks as if they may catch Smythe and what does he know about Travis?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	5. This was a what!

**Well here it is (sorry to Cassy for the fanatic comment I didn't know what it meant until i looked it up..so again sorry!!!) so with that said...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 5: This was a what!?

There were guards at the front gate and each section of the place was guarded by watchtowers making it impossible for a break in.

But however thanks to the intel Z gave Travis there is a way in, apparently there's a sewage plant that has a network of tunnels running through the factory and the plant is being paid to help get rid of any sort of unwanted waste from the facility.

It was now nightfall and both Travis and Raine made their way towards the tunnels.

Travis used the bolt cutters to get past the fencing on the pipeline, as he removed it they both entered and began to travel the network of tunnels.

As they travelled on the smell began to get worse as they journeyed further into the tunnel, much to Raine's displeasure Travis kept a sharp mind on the mission as he lead the way.

"We're nearing the place, so far no security patrolling these tunnels." he said while looking at the GPS device.

"I can't wait to get out of here…the smell is awful!!!" she complained.

"Sorry but we have at least a few more miles of this tunnel before we reach the place so hold it until we get there." he said.

They hurried through the tunnels of disgusting waste and after a couple of hours they eventually found the ladder leading into the facility he climbed first and in a hurry so did she he saw the hatch and carefully pushed it open, with his gun pointed he surveyed the area but it seemed to be clear as he climbed up and kept watch until Raine came up and he carefully closed the hatch.

Looking around the place they had ended up in the waste disposal area as he saw a lot more pipes leading out of the place.

He looked to his GPS device for any more directions but there was something wrong, the device was all distorted and completely hard to make out.

"Damn it!" he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The GPS is out of commission the place must be jamming it somehow." he said.

He tried to see if his communicator was working…nothing but static.

"Looks like we hit a snag, no directions and no way of communicating…now what?" he asked himself.

_Well we could try and split up._

He heard the voice again and had forgotten she could do that.

_Okay how are you doing that?_ He mentally asked her.

_Let's just say I have talents you haven't got. _She replied.

_So this means you're a psychic? _He asked.

_If that's how you put it…but in a way yes._ She answered.

_Okay I'm willing to do this, so which way you're gonna take? _He asked while pulling a paper map Z gave him.

She looked at it for a few minutes and made her decision.

_I'll take this level, I need to know if there are animals here that are being experimented on!!! _She said.

_Actually that's not a bad idea causing a little bit of chaos down here would make security focus on you while I can sneak past them and on to finding Smythe, but however if you're gonna do that I suggest you find a good place to hide or meet up with me once you've done all that. _He explained.

_That sounds good, so let's do it then!! _She said.

They both armed themselves with their weapons, Travis had his knife, pulse gun and the shock rifle as his weapons.

Rain however had the same gun and had the shotgun with cluster rounds in them, she loaded her gun as they both got ready to do their parts.

As they were about to separate she looked to him one last time.

_Travis…_

He looked to her.

_Be careful. _She said

_You too. _He said.

They both went their separate ways as he proceeded down the corridor to the stairwell leading to the upper levels of the facility. And she went straight on ahead to know if the rumours about the animal experimentation are true.

She made it to the end of the corridor but saw there was security cameras covering the entrance to the research labs, she needed a way in.

_Travis where are you? _She asked.

_I'm on the second floor security is getting much tighter how far are you?_ He asked.

_I'm outside the entrance to the labs, there's surveillance here where's the security room? _She asked.

_On the next floor, you'll have to give me bout ten minutes…just hang tight till then._ He said.

He sneaked through the second floor easily and made it to the third floor. He used caution as he hid behind every corner or gap he could find to avoid detection. And he saw the place was watched by cameras and guards.

He watched their cycle of movements each time they passed through the area while hidden in the shadows. He noticed the pattern they did as he saw his opening but would have to time it just right to slip by.

The guard walked down the hallway, stopped looked to his left and turned down that way and Travis moved quietly but swiftly and hid quickly behind some boxes out of sight as the guard walked down the hallway.

The last part was avoiding the camera he saw it's movements and knew where the blindspot was, he timed it again and quickly layed his body flat against the wall and carefully sidestep his way to the corner of the corridor and avoiding the sight of the camera and saw the exit next to him to the stairwell and timed it and within a split second he made it through the door and to the stairwell.

He quickly went up the stairs and made it to the entrance of the fourth floor he saw the security room dead on in his sights. But there was two guards in there monitoring everything, he could see they were slacking off as they were both reading magazines and eating.

It was the perfect time to catch them off guard as he silently approached the door to the room and slowly turned the door knob and crept in and behind them.

"FREEZE!!!" he yelled to them.

They turned around and saw him pointing the handgun at then and they immediately sat up and just froze instantly.

"Hands on your heads…NOW!!!" he demanded.

"Now then shut off the security cameras!!" he demanded as he threatened the guard with his gun.

Seeing how serious he was the guard did as he was told and shut them all down.

_Security has been deactivated._ he said.

_Good…but there's another problem. _she said.

_What problem?_ he asked.

_I need a code for the door. _she said.

"What's the code for the door to the labs?" he asked in a more calm tone.

"Thrrre….t..two….ff..fiv..e….s..s..s..ev..nn" the guard replied nervously.

_Three, two, five, seven got it?_ he said.

_Yes! I'm in I'll give you a distraction…just be careful._ she warned.

He then flicked a small switch on his gun and shot both of the guards in the shoulder, it made them collapse to the floor.

He logged on to the nearby computer and checked the log files for Smythe and it showed he was currently on the next floor in his office.

_Payback time!!!_

Meanwhile down below Raine was already through to the labs and was hiding behind some containers and used the small binoculars to get a better view at what was going on.

She saw the rumour about animal experimentation was true as she saw cattle being dissected and being injected with strange substances, she also saw dead cattle being taken away to be dumped elsewhere.

She immediately turned away in disgust as she wanted to throw up badly but Travis was counting on her to make a distraction while he got to Smythe.

There were still some that were caged as she sneaked over to them and unlocked the cage by picking the lock, she eventually got it and let them out and they stampeded towards an open exit.

This caused the alarms to be raised as they needed them for further research, it sent every guard after them.

The confusion caused Raine to slip out of there unnoticed and giving Travis the edge in catching Smythe.

_Travis…the guards are all busy what floor are you on? _She asked him.

_I'm on the fourth floor…take the elevator up, I have things covered here in security._ he said.

_Ok I'll be there in a minute. _She said.

She left the area without being seen and made it to the elevator and the door automatically opened and she stepped in and she pushed the 4th floor button, the doors closed and the elevator began taking her up.

It finally stopped to the fourth floor and the doors opened to reveal Travis and he had his rifle out and ready for action.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Whenever you are." she replied as she loaded her rifle.

He gave a small smile at that notion and they both raced to the door leading to the stairwell and cautiously went up and checked for any guards, two came down the stairs armed, but as they came into contact with them Travis began to see something about them.

He somehow saw past them and saw they were the same as Smythe..they too were snakes!!!

"There both the same as Smythe!!!" he yelled.

Not hesitating, a gun battle ensued but they transformed and showed their true forms as they began to use their weapons and inhuman abilities to kill them both but it ended with them being easily taken out after they were gunned down by Travis and Raine's more advanced weapons, they advanced to the top floor and more snakes came at them they fought them with their weapons, even to one point when Travis used a stun grenade to knock them out.

After a few minuites of fighting they finally made it to Smythe's office where he lied in waiting for them.

He was sitting in his char and in his true form while looking at large window of his office. They had their guns pointed at him ready for a fight.

"I knew you would come, it was inevitable…you always do." he said.

"Who is this Drakhan?" he asked.

He turned around and stood up, Travis saw the damage he did to his eye as it was now covered by an eye patch and a portion of his face was burned.

"He was one of the leaders of our people and an executive shareholder of the company." he explained.

"Ok but what did you mean by "I forgot" he asked.

"We took your memories and dumped you off in that forsaken prison for you to rot!!" he said.

_So that's how I ended up there._

"Where's Drakhan?" he asked.

"No one knows the answer to that…he disappeared years ago, he went rogue started making his own plans…with that said it's time for you to die…Travis Cross!!!!" he yelled as he lunged at him.

They both dived out of the way and began firing on him but he seemed to dodge every shot and out of nowhere he disappeared.

"He's using camoflauge be alert!!!" Raine warned.

They looked around the room and he then revealed himself and caught Travis with his tail and began to constrict him.

"Now Cross…I've waited to kill you for years now…when they erased your memory and left you to die I was saddened but now that you've shown your face again I can fulfil my promise!!!" he yelled as he crushed him.

Travis violently struggled to get free but Raine tried to fire a shot to save him but her aim was poor, she knew if the wrong move was made it could be fatal for Travis but she knew if she did nothing he would be dead…she had to try.

_Don't mess up!!!_

Taking aim and with a shot in the dark, closing her eyes she pulled the trigger and hit something as a scream of pain was heard, her eyes opened to know who was hit and….

Yes! she hit Smythe he was down and Travis had been released and was gasping for air, she lowered her gun and ran over to Travis to check on him.

"Well I guess we're even now." she said while helping him up.

"You can say that again…is he dead?" he asked.

"Not sure but better restrain him just in case." she said as they got out some cuffs and even some rope to keep him down.

As they finished tying him up the door was blown open and the entire security force came through and had their guns pointed at both Travis and Raine they both looked in complete shock as they knew this could be it and the fact there was no escape.

Until a helicopter appeared in front of the large window behind them from the outside and was in firing range.

Raine recognised the logo…it was the Alliance they found them somehow.

More soldiers made their way into the building and when some came to arrest the guards and more importantly Smythe Travis noticed that most of them were also in disguise which made him a bit more weary of the Alliance.

A person stepped in and of course they both knew who it was.

"You really thought you could escape us, even though I hate to admit you both did take down Smythe but you however are still a prisoner of the Alliance!!!" he said towards Travis.

"John why can't you admit he's not a spy or anything else like that…what proof do you have that he is!!" Raine questioned.

"Raine you're my little sister first and my co-worker second but there is no way I'm gonna let this guy slide until I have complete proof he's on our side!!!" he answered.

"Ok you want proof then here it is!!!" he said as he pulled out the flash drive from his pocket.

"This contains the files Smythe had on his computer, I took a copy of them for insurance…but I think you guys would find it more useful." he said as he handed it over to John.

"Alright we'll check this out but until then I'm ordered to bring you back..the commander wants to speak with you." he said.

He was lead away by two soldiers and they all boarded the chopper they were heading back to the bunker.

ALLIANCE H.Q.

He was taken straight to the commander's office as he approached the room he was escorted in.

"Leave us, I need to speak with Cross alone."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" he asked.

"As you already know this is the Global Alliance and also this was actually a test."

"This was a what?! Are freakin kidding me??" he surprisingly said.

"No…you see I read your file, most of it was blank but the amount of skills and experiences you've had was Alliance material and apparently you also posses the gift of sight."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means you have the ability to see past alien deceptions, like you did with Smythe."

"So I wasn't seeing things…what are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"Well I would like to offer you a position as an agent for the Alliance…what do you say?"

"If I accept I want a favour in return." he said.

"Name it."

"I need to know who I really am, that supposed file on me is not real I know there's more to this than meets the eye." he said.

"Ok it can be done we'll dig up what we can find but in the mean time welocme to the Global Alliance…Agent Cross."

"Yeah so who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Commander Nick Logan, I'm the executive of the Alliance." Nick said as he turned to face him.

He had short brown hair with some grey on the sides and brown eyes and was wearing a black suit with a black tie and white shirt.

This was only the beginning for Travis as he knew there were battles to be fought and soon revelations of his past would finally come to light.

**He's now an agent for the Alliance and he also has the same ability as Nick does, but what will we find out about his past?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	6. Rivalry

**Back again!! But by request i've made character profiles of the main people in this fic so sorry it's short as i've added a little short part as well so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 6: Rivalry

Name: Travis Cross

AKA: T-Cross, Cross.

Age: 24

A man without a past, seeking to know the truth.

He had escaped the Arctic prison island 5 years ago with Rev and Z, all three remain in contact with each other.

His characteristics come off as a bit of a mystery but he is a guy who can be relied on by his friends and can be serious when needed and possesses the gift of sight.

He does know when to do the right thing and believes in what he's fighting for. He sees Raine as a friend and comrade but he starts to develop an interest in her.

Name: John Logan

AKA: , Grunt.

Age: 26

The only member of the Alliance who tends to take his job seriously.

Unlike his parents he is different from them both entirely as he seeks to become as good as his father is and even posses the gift of sight. Even though from time to time he can be headstrong he does care for his family and can be protective of his little sister Raine. He doesn't trust Travis and sees him as his rival.

Name: Raine Logan

AKA: Irish, The Gullible One.

Age: 23

The most naïve and less intimidating of the Alliance who knows when to make the right choices.

She is more like her mother, minus the abilities of a Banshee because her human side is preventing her powers from developing but will in due time.

She has a tendancy to help others when they are in need, but can be gullible to trust the wrong people as it has been her weakness. She develops an interest in Travis which is causing her brother John to be more weary of him.

Name: Katya Petrovitch

AKA: Four eyes, Doc.

Age:25

Part of the medical staff in the Alliance as she possesses knowledge in both human and alien physiology, which has sometimes been underestimated.

Her personality comes under as being a doctor first, and a friend second, but sometimes her time spent in the research labs can cause her to be a bit shy, isolated and quiet at times. But she has a secret interest in John ever since he saved her life a year ago.

Her family history states that the Chernobyl nuclear reactor disaster back in 1986 was the fault of her great grandfather, but in actual fact he saved the world and died doing so from a rogue Shadoen agent which planned on detonating the plant to create a war on the planet.

Name: James "Jim" Fitzpatrick

AKA: Goofball, Whizzkid.

Age: 26

The more laid back member in the Alliance he is the techno geek and "cool dude" of the computer whizzes.

He tends to make complete jokes whenever it's necessary but when it's time to get serious he does as his abilities on alien and earth technology surpass that of his parents. He can trust Travis and has been John's best friend since kindergarten.

"Hey Cross!!!"

He turned around to see it was John and he looked ticked off.

"So you're now a member of the Alliance?" he asked.

"Yeah, apparently the entire escaping here and finding Smythe was all a test." he explained.

"What??!! I never knew that, who told you?" he demanded.

"Commander Nick Logan." he answered.

"My dad!!!" he said shocked.

"He's your father? Well I can see the resemblance now." he said while now looking closely at him.

"Yeah but I've been asked to take you to your quarters." he explained.

"Sure you're not gonna hit me from behind again?" he sarcastically said.

"You don't know how badly I wanna but since now you're staff I can't." he said.

As he then pushed past him and followed him to his new home, as he walked through the corridors he noticed various people looking at him as he passed them.

But the thing that shocked him the most was when he walked past some guy he had that thing happen when he saw through as the commander said alien deception as the person looked like a dog and a wolf, guess he was an alien.

"Well here we are." he said.

They stopped at a metallic looking door.

"Put your hand here." he said.

He pointed to him to the panel by the door, and he did so.

_DNA scan recignised, welcome back Agent Cross_

"Just for future reference…I don't like you!!" he sternly said.

"Oh I wonder why? And just so you know I don't like you either!!" he replied back.

"Good cause your act is not fooling me!!!" he said.

"So my memory loss is all but an act…for what?" he answered back.

"You're a spy and I know you are, as I am gonna prove it!!!" he stated.

"Good luck trying cause I really would like to what you find on me." he replied.

He just looked a bit confused and left him as he walked down the corridors not even looking back at him.

He entered his "Home" and saw it was a small room with a computer and desk, and a bed which looked ok for his standards and a huge screen monitor up on the wall.

He made a deep sigh and took his jacket off and his vest and threw them carelessly on the floor, he then took his boots off and put them next to the bed. He kept his pants on as he just wanted some sleep.

_So Nick is john's father…those two are nothing alike._

_But Raine however is similar to him but completely the opposite of John she said she was more like her mother… bet we'll meet soon._

He just drifted off to sleep.

**So both Travis and John make it clear they don't like each other, will John get the proof he needs or will Travis prove him wrong?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	7. Bloodwork

**Here we are again, with the holidays now over I am able to write again so enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 7: Bloodwork

"_Why did you protect them?" _

"_It was the right thing to do!!"_

"_You've interfered in the cause for the last time!!!"_

"_And I'll keep on doing it, I'm not listening to you anymore!!!"_

"_Sometimes you just have to do things yourself!!!"_

_BANG!!!_

"AH!!!"

Another nighmare had happened but it was all dark and hazy as he tried to make sense to himself on what he just dreamt.

_That dream again…who was that voice? And who was defying who?_

He proceeded to the bathroom and turned the cold tap on and threw some cold water over his face and rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror.

His exposed upper body was covered with some scars as most of them he had no idea how he got them, but the rest he knew where they came from, most from other bounties the rest was prison.

He looked to his wall clock which had 10.27 a.m. and decided to get dressed but decided to wear a red t shirt, blue jeans and some pair of sneakers which happened to be his size, but kept his jacket on as he stepped out of his place and walked down the corridors of the base and had a look around.

As he walked the halls of the bunker he noticed most of the agents there were wearing that sort of space age uniform or something, he immediately looked down at the floor to avert their gaze and kept walking.

But his next trip proved to be a bit too much as he entered a different part of the Alliance and there were people….flying!!

_Are they flying?? Ok I thought this couldn't get anymore weirder but it just did!!!_

Looking on further there were a few of them and most of which were wearing these sort of robes and most of them had different colours of hair like pink, red, green and white.

He even saw some project beams of light from their hands as they seemed to be fixing something. The ones that were flying were screaming while doing it and had a blank stare in their eyes.

However one of them stood out from the rest as she was talking with another of them, her hair was white like Raine's but was a bit short, she wore a dark blue skirt and blazer with a light blue shirt.

_From an angle she looks a lot like Raine._

While making the observation he saw the door open and to his surprise it was Raine, and she walked in and she went over and the two of them hugged. He couldn't make out what was going on but his asssumption was right she must be her mother, they really do look alike.

He just observed what was going on but unbeknownst to him Raine knew he was there as she then whispered to her mom that he was present.

He was going to lave the area unti lhe was stopped by Nick who had accidentaly bumped into him.

"Sorry bout that I wasn't looking." he apologetically said

"It's ok I'm fine." he replied.

"Anyway I was looking for you, I needed to ask you if it was possible if we could run a blood test on you." he asked.

"A blood test? Why?" he asked.

"I need to know if you're somehow connected to my family, if not we might find something else, possibly clues to your past." he explained.

"Well if it means getting some answers…when do we start?" he asked.

"How bout now, just follow me down to the med labs." he said as he lead him down there.

He was lead down from the upper balcony and towards the elevator where he and Nick went down to the medical labs where the test will be conducted. He pushed the button and they went down to the lower levels of the compound and it stopped and opened up to a white hallway, he saw a number of labs as they walked past.

There were more of these so-called aliens as he saw a huge yeti walking through wearing a lab coat and a sort of snake thing but it looked different from the other ones he encountered as it looked more human.

They finally approached the med labs and went through some double white doors into a steralised room.

He was then met with a young woman who looked around his age, she had red hair, green eyes and was wearing blue shirt with a black skirt and tights, with a lab coat and normal shoes and was wearing glasses.

"Ah Commander are the rest of your family coming?" she asked.

"Yes they will be here momentarily, oh and by the way Travis this is Dr. Katya Petrovitch our upcoming and one of our best doctors." he explained.

"It's a pleasure…." she said extending her hand out.

"Thanks..I think?" he replied meeting her hand.

"I'm going to need a blood sample from you so if you would mind I need you to sit over here." sshe asked showing him where.

He went over to the chair and sat down and awaited further instructions.

She came over pulling a needle out ready.

"Could you take your jacket off please." she asked.

He did that as he placed his jacket to one side and held out his left arm ready.

She was about to take the sample until he felt the thin metal piece begin to touch his skin…he jumped out of the chair.

"What? What's wrong don't you like needles?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that my mind just reacted to it instantly touching me….like I had it before." he said in confusion.

"A memory breaking through?" Nick asked.

"Possibly…I'm not sure, let's try again." he said sitting back down.

She carefully took her time and he felt the sting as it went in and could feel the jolt of pain but just ignored it as she finished within seconds getting what she wanted. She patched him up and awaited her next patients.

As the doors opened they revealed Both Raine and her mother coming to give their samples.

"Commander you're next." she informed.

As he went to give a sample the door opened again to reveal John and he and Travis instantly locked eyes.

"What's he doing here?!" John pointed his finger at him.

"Same reason you are now sit down!!" Nick said to his son.

He did not take his eyes off of Travis as he sat down and kept silent.

Travis was loving every minute of this, seeing John get ordered around by his old man in front of everyone.

Nick went over and gave his sample, then Raine and finally John who was for some reason being very nice with the good doctor as ravis observed.

"Ok I have your samples I will begin testing and will have the results of it in a hour." she said as she went off to do just that.

"While we wait I wanna know about that time you did in the prison Cross." John sternly asked.

They all looked at him in a bit of disbelief that he actually knew something they didn't.

"Yeah It took some time but Smythe told us what he knew about you…well small stuff he said you did some time in one is that true?" he interrogated.

"It's true I did I was stuck in that hellhole for five years I don't know how I ended up in that place but I only remember waking up in a van when they transported me there, I spent the remainer of the time trying to survive!!!" he explained.

"Was it that bad?" Raine asked.

"Unimagineable…when you're a prisoner they take away your identity but unfortunate for them I didn't know who I was I didn't care." he said in a dark tone.

"I spent five years there fighting for my own life but I had help, I befriended two guys there, a man called Rev, he was put there for smuggling and dealing weapons but he says he was framed…and finally there was a man who went by the name of Z, he was put there for stealing secrets from Dynasty and among other things but he knew what they were up to." he explained.

"So most people sent there knew things that were goin on?" Nick asked.

"Exactly but I had no idea why I was sent there so for the next five years we just tried to stay alive until we found some way to escape, which we eventually did, it took some time but we found a tunnel which lead to the lower levels of the prison and into the engine room where most of the place's power ran off from.

But they were tipped off to our escape as we were running for our lives from the guards and the wolves." he explained further.

"Wait don't you mean dogs?" Raine asked.

"I wasn't kidding they use wolves instead of dogs and those things can rip a human being to shreds!!" he said.

"As I was saying we managed to escape them using the drain pipes and just jumped from the top down to the ice cold water down below. They didn't bother to persue us they listed us as deceased, so we all decided to start over and went underground for a year until we re-surfaced so we could pursue our own goals, I went and did bounty hunting for the next four years." he explained in even more detail.

As he finished telling his story the good doctor came back with her test results on the blood analysis.

"I have finished the test and it confirms….you're not genetic matches." she answered.

"So what does this mean?" Travis asked.

"I'll need to run more tests but you're definitely not one of them." she said.

"Thank god for that!!" John said.

"For once I actually agree with you!!!" Travis said.

"Okay everyone until further research is done I guiess we're all dismissed." Nick said.

John left the room without saying anything and shot a glare at Travis which he returned to him.

The others left as Nick stayed behind.

"I've been waiting to meet you, Travis Cross right?" Raine's mother asked.

"Yes and my guess is your Raine's mom?" he asked.

"I guess it wasn't hard to see that and by the way it's Sh'lainne Logan." she said introducing herself while extending her hand out..

"Uh...nice to meet you." he said extending his hand to meet hers.

As she shook his hand she used her powers to try and get an exact reading on his aura to know if he was good or evil.

She knew if it was blue he was a friend, if red foe…..the reading showed orange, in other words he was neutral he had no idea of where his loyalties lie…but she felt she could trust him as her own daugther seems to.

"Just out of an observation I made erlier I saw people flying, what are they?" he asked out of curiosity.

Both Sh'lainne and raine looked at each other and knew it was about time he was told.

"Come with us." she said.

As he just followed them both into the elevator and went back up to the floor they came from.

He was lead into the room he saw them first before and was seeing them once again using those abilities he saw earlier.

"How are they doing that?" he asked.

"They are Banshee, they are the guardians of Earth and the protectors of nature." she explained.

"So what do you do for them?" he asked.

"I am their embassador, I make sure that all relations with our clan and the Alliance remains balanced." she explained.

"If you're their embassador wouldn't that make you….?"

"Yes I am a Banshee, a full blooded one." she said.

"But wouldn't that make…..

"Not exactly I am a hybrid of a human and Banshee, my powers still haven't developed yet." Raine explained.

"That explains the whole mind invasion thing you did." he said.

"You were able to enter his mind, Your powers are getting stronger." Sh'lainne said.

"Travis why don't I show you around even more." she asked.

"Ok I could use a tour of this place." he accepted.

She took his arm and lead him out of there, as Sh'lainne watched them leave she began to think to herself on the entire situation.

_He reminds me of the time I met Nick…it was strange at first but he didn't care about what I was or where I came from he just liked me for who I was._

_But why do get the feeling there's something we should know about him…only time will tell._

**Well he's not a relative...then how does he have that power and also will John expose him or find anything incriminating about him or his past?**

**Any ideas at all please submit them to me and I will consider them for future or my next chapter.**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	8. Setting things straight

**Okay everyone here it is, as per request I have tried to meet everyone's standards and there will be lots of travelling as well so to my fans old and new....enjoy!!! **

**(Warning: contains some mild language and occasional insults!!)**

Chapter 8: Setting things straight 

It had been a few months now as Travis finally became a bit more familiarised with the entire Alliance Headquarters and learned about other alien species and all the personnel that had worked there.

But he had his encounters with John over the past few weeks but after the amounts of glares and insults that were exchanged it finally came to ahead one day.

Travis, Raine, John were assigned to keep Orion safe while he was on a diplomatic mission to secure better relations with another tribe of Lycanthorpe that had been marooned on Earth after their ship had crash landed in the Isle of White, in the United Kingdom five years ago.

The mission seemed to simple enough as there were no complications…that is until a renegade Lycanthorpe of the same tribe tried to assassinate Orion but his first attempt was thwarted by Travis and John as Travis saw someone acting suspiciously and had to investigate. His assumptions were right as he followed the individual through a small cave and lead him to a good vantage point of the entire diplomacy and he saw the said Lycanthorpe holding a gun.

He needed to be careful as he did not want to make any sudden or drastic moves, he had to try and do this without causing a scene or anything to disrupt the entire mission. He snuck behind him…slowly….steady….inches from contact…..

BANG!!!

A gunshot went off nearly hitting the assassin and making Travis jump causing the assassin to be alerted of Travis's presence behind him as he grabbed his weapon and he ran right into Travis but he put up a fight against the assailant but his strength was too much to handle as he dropped his weapon and he got away .

As the entire scene ended Travis went to look at who fired the shot and saw his culprit….John, he looked at him and saw the look on his face, he was as pissed off as he was.

He stormed down towards John and so did he towards Travis and the exchange of words began again.

"What the hell are you doing? I had him right where I wanted him until you decided to give him a warning shot and help him get away!!!" Travis shouted at him.

"I was trying to save lives while you decided to pull the lone soldier act and not bring back up, what was your plan anyway? You know you're no match for a Lycanthorpe!!!" John shouted back.

"I know I could handle him and what good would've it done to shoot him dead?" Travis shouted back.

"A threat eliminated!!!" John stated.

"He needs to answer for his crimes and shooting him dead won't solve it, were here on a mission of diplomacy and showing the tribe here we solve our problems using shoot ask questions later will make the Alliance look like a bunch of trigger happy bastards!!!" Travis Explained.

"Well at least I'm not a spy!!!" John said.

"You still think that? Well at least I'm not an asshole!!!" Travis insulted.

"SPY!!!"

"ASSHOLE!!!"

"TRAITOR!!!"

"JACKASS!!!"

"CONVICT!!!"

"ASS LICKER!!!"

"MURDERER!!!"

That caught Travis off guard as he had no idea what he meant.

"What did you say?" Travis asked completely puzzled.

"You heard me, I did come across something about your past in that information you gave us….Jim managed to decipher what was on there and found a military report on a squad that was sent to retrieve a special package out in Siberia, the entire unit was wiped out except for one soldier who claimed they were ambushed but he was charged with the murder of his entire squad but before they could put him on trial he disappeared without a trace…sound familiar to you?!!" John explained in a cold detail.

"Listen you asshole I have no idea what're your talking about and also I'm getting sick of this!!!" he shouted.

"So am I….so why don't we settle it right here right now!!!" John demanded.

Out of sheer anger Travis just decked him with one punch causing him to bleed from the upper part of his eye.

Tasting his blood it sent him into a frenzy as he fought back with a hook of his own hitting Travis right in the ribs.

It just all broke down into a fist fight between the two as eventually the others found them fighting and separated them even though they still wanted to fight it out.

"Both of you stop this right now!!!" Orion pleaded with them while holding John back.

"Beating each other to a senseless pulp won't solve anything!!" Raine pleaded while trying to hold back Travis.

"He let that renegade get away!!!" John shouted.

"Let him??!! I'm not the one who fired at him and gave him the warning!!!" Travis shouted back.

"ENOUGH!!!!" Raine shouted in a raised voice which screeched even to the point where everyone was silenced.

"We caught him just now he was trying to escape using the tribe's tunnels but we were told about them as we got a message from John that you went to stop him he followed you but the others knew where he was going and there was one way back down from the point and we blocked it off and we caught him….so both of you enough!!!" Raine explained in a calm manner.

The mission continued as planed they eventually went back to headquarters but both Travis and John were asked to report to the Commander's office…immediately.

"Okay I got the report back from Orion and just out of curiosity….HOW OLD ARE YOU TWO??!!!" Nick shouted his head off at them both.

"Not only did you both show me you can't control your tempers but you seem to be in conflict every time you're near each other." he went on.

"So my only suggestion is...probation take some time to cool off both of you!!! so John go see the medic for that cut above your eye…and Travis go talk with Magnus he runs the Vampiric diplomacy on the lower level, he can give you some insight to what're you're dealing with…gentleman dismissed!!" he said as they both left but shot each other one last glare.

John knew with his injuries he had a one way ticket to the doctor's office.

He went to the elevator and took it down to the medical bay as he went down he stopped at the medical bay and went up to the door of the doctor.

_Okay John just act natural your there for a check-up just don't make a fool of yourself!!!!_

He mentally prepped himself as he took a deep breathe and entered the room, he saw her there sitting checking for stuff on her computer until she saw him standing there with the cut above his eye.

"John! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there but wh….oh your eye!!" she said in shock.

"Got into a bit of a scuffle erlier." he explained quickly.

"Here take a seat I'll get some biotics." she said going to get the needed supplies.

She cam back with the necessary supplies and began to patch up his eye. He winced at the disinfectant applied to his wound.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"I got into a fight with Cross." he answered.

"It was going to happen eventually did you get hurt anywhere else?" she asked.

"Yeah he got me in the ribs I think he broke some!" he answered.

"Well I guess I'll have to examine you…I'll need you to take your shirt off." she nervously asked.

"Uh….ok I guess if…it's for medical….reasons." he nervously replied.

He felt the sharp pain shoot through his chest as he slowly took his shirt off and he sat down again.

But the good doctor was a bit taken back from what she saw and was hiding her looks from John but maintained herself as she went to check his injuries.

As she surveyed his bare skin and saw some old scars he had, the one she saw familiar was the one that saved her life while out on a mission in Dubai last year, she could remember it like it was yesterday.

_LAST YEAR, SHORES OF DUBAI_

_There were a number of attacks on fishermen on the shores in Dubai and Katya was asked to investigate what was causing the attacks and by what._

_But she was given an armed escort, John was assigned to it as he had more experience in the field and he knew the landscape of Dubai from previous missions._

_While investigating they were attacked by a Crostinion, a crab like creature which came to Earth in search of better living conditions but the fishermen there tried to catch him and angered it and he began to attack them on a number of occasions._

_The Crostinion tried to attack Katya but John intervened and took the blow of the huge claw that tried to impale her but he fought it off and was able to knock it out easily using a few rounds of tranquillisers._

_His wound needed immediate medical attention but luckily for him she was a qualified surgeon as well as a doctor of medicine and quickly stabilised him. _

But ever since that day she's been in love with him, seeing his courage and self-abandonment for himself just made her see him in this light. But she's too shy to ask him out and he was too much of a chicken to do the same.

She felt the rib area of his injured area and came to a conclusion but for John it was his seven minutes in heaven as he felt her delicate hands on his bare skin.

"Alright it's nothing serious just some bruising, just take it easy." she said taking her glasses off to clean them a second.

He got his shirt back on and got up.

"John, I care about you but can you…for me try not to get into another fight with Travis." she pleaded.

"Alright I promise…for you I will, I gotta go got some things to do." he said.

"Alright see you later." she said as he left the area.

_You're the biggest pussy in the galaxy, _why _didn't you ask her out??!!_

He mentally insulted himself.

Meanwhile Travis was trying to find the Vampiric diplomatic offices to speak with Magnus, he had been there before but he was a bit weary at first cos they looked like the snakes but he found out the snakes are called the Sioux they are an ancient race that were extinct centuries ago but they were known for the countless wars with the Vampires and Banshee.

He found it eventually and saw the door to Magnus's office and knocked it.

"Ah Mr. Cross do come in, I have some news regarding the Sioux." Magnus said.

"What new information do you have?" he asked.

"There have been rumours of some sightings of Sioux in Siberia, people have been disappearing there and not seen again." he explained.

Travis thought back to what John said about the mission in Siberia.

_This might be connected to what John said, but there's only one way to find out._

"Gotta go Magnus, I need to see Jim for a sec, keep me posted on any other information you come across." he said as he left to find Jim.

He made his way to the technicians room and as he arrived there he found Jim tweaking with a sort of device but stopped immediately as he saw Travis.

"Travis my man what brings you here to my domain?" he asked.

"I need to know about that file you pulled up for John." he asked.

"Oh that one, he went and told you did he?" he asked.

"Couldn't keep his mouth shout." he answered.

"It's right here I'll send a copy to your PDA." he said sending it from his terminal.

He got the file and read right through it and as he thought there may be a connection.

"See ya later Jim I gotta check this out." he said leaving.

As he was leaving the area he was confronted by the Commander.

"Cross I know what you're thinking now, but let just say before you do anything…..get some equipment and start your investigation." Nick said.

"I thought I was on probation?" he questioned.

"You are but I want you and John away from each other….oh and Cross, watch yourself." he warned.

"I will Commander." he said as he went to get some equipment for his mission.

He took an all weather suit, coat, handguns and a rifle but he had his combat knife with him for backup as he put it in his sheathe on the back of his belt.

Making his way to the hangar he takes an Alliance chopper to his destination Siberia.

As he took off Raine just saw him and tried to catch him before he left but she was too late.

"TRAVIS, WAIT!!!!" she shouted but he didn't hear or see her.

_Where are you going? _

**So Travis is off on another mission but what will he find? answers? more questions? or a revelation?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	9. Is it cold or is it just me?

**Well here we are, I hope this one will give better information than the last so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 9: Is it cold or is it just me?

It had been a few hours since he left H.Q. as he was on his way to the frozen environment of Siberia for some answers to his past.

He didn't know why but thinking back now his recruitment into the Alliance and his most memorable first day.

_Travis's first day in the Alliance_

_His day began with Raine showing him around._

_Most of the staff there welcomed him in but some had been a bit distant with him, no thanks to John._

"_Gotta be honest here, this place is huge!!!" Travis said looking around._

" _Your not the first to say that." she said._

" _I bet I'm not and…_

_He was stopped in mid-sentence as he was a bit shocked to see…..a snake working in the Alliance headquarters!!!!_

"_How's a snake working here?" he asked feeling a bit weirded out._

"_Oh they are not like them they're much different, you see they're Vampires them and the Sioux hate each other." she explained._

"_Oh I'm a bit relieved." he sarcastically said._

"_Don't worry they don't bite….much." she replied jokingly._

"_Yeah then again you haven't been bitten by a snake before." he said._

"_No but my parents both have been by Vampires." she answered._

"_Wait…what seriously?!" he asked completely surprised._

" _Yes they have been but you see the Vampires bite is much different than a Sioux's one, you see when bitten they drain a person's life force and make them their slave, but however the only cure is to get that same Vampire's blood for an antidote and for the Sioux well you already know what they're capable of." she explained._

"_Yeah I guess so, so what else should I ….._

"_Any nearby staff can you please report to the cafeteria we have a code orange, I repeat code orange in the cafeteria."_

"_Oh not again!!!" she complained._

"_What…what's wrong?" he asked._

"_The Vampires and Banshee are fighting again, it's a regular dispute here so get used to it." she said as she lead the way to the cafeteria to help._

_Travis followed and was about to get his first hand experience in dealing with these kinds of disputes, he saw that there was a lot of arguing, screaming and even some EMP pulses were being thrown out of anger._

"_Take those words back reptile!!!!"_

"_Not until you decide to fall face first off of this planet whore!!!"_

_The verbal abuse just intensified as some more staff tried to get involved but they were as scared of getting caught up in the entire argument._

_Travis and Raine watched on until Travis did something completely unnecessary as he grabbed the gun holstered to Raine's belt and….._

_BANG!!!_

_He shot into the wall which went between both parties silencing them both and bringing it to a sudden stop._

"_Okay everyone calm down!!!…now will someone please explain and one at a time what is going on here??!!" he demanded._

"_These Vampires are saying we're nothing but the Earth's whores!!!" the Banshee answered._

"_They're calling us mindless reptiles!!!" the Vampire answered back._

"_For good reasons Vampire!!!" she replied._

"_Hold on please enlighten us." he asked._

"_Those incompetent fools keep on breaking equipment!!!" the Banshee explained._

"_The only reason that happens is when your shrieking is causing us to lose concentration when handling delicate equipment." the Vampire stated._

"_We must if we are to use our powers to help with the work around here." the Banshee also stated._

"_At least we know how to use a computer!!!" the Vampire stated._

"_We do!!!" the Banshee answered back._

"_OK!!! This has gone on long enough, now I can see the problem here is that you all have some issues here and it seems to revolve around how you all work so please for the love of god just stop the arguing and we can come up with a compromise." he explained._

"_NO"_

"_NO"_

_They both instantly said as Travis was somehow seeing this happen as he just pulled out a solution off his own head._

"_Ok if that's how you all feel then I have a solution, apologise and forget about this….or else." he sternly said._

"_Or else what….human." The Vampire asked._

"_Or else if you don't…then I guess I have no choice." he said._

_He pulled out of his jacket a small black device and he looked at it._

"_Now this right here is a cluster bomb, this certain weapon has a fifty meter blast radius and…the bomb seems to be active, oh dear." he said just looking at it._

_They all looked at him in complete horror as he held the active device with the red light flashing quickly._

" _Now I could disarm it but I guess you'd rather kill each other so I guess we're all gonna die!!" he said sarcastically._

_The Vampires and Banshee thought it through quickly and decided._

"_We're very sorry for the insults please accept our apology." he said._

"_We're also sorry for the insults so yes we accept your apology." she said._

_Travis disarmed it and everyone was in relief as he just looked relaxed about it all._

"_Ok I'm just gonna throw this away so see you later." he said walking away._

_Raine followed him as he walked away from the scene._

"_Travis what were you thinking?" she asked in complete worry._

"_It's called psychological warfare, and this thing is a dud, I use it in case of an emergency so don't worry I did that to scare them and it worked…you have to admit." he said with a grin._

"_You're going to fit in here very well." she said with an equal smile._

It was memorable because he disarmed a possible hostile situation and his tactics are used in case of an emergency.

He had arrived to his destination, Siberia the cold harsh wasteland, he hadn't been here since he took that bounty on the drug lord who was hiding out there but after picking up a few leads and interrogating some of his men he found him and after a lengthy gun battle he caught him and made a cold hard million off of it.

He landed the chopper down to a perfect landing spot and threw on the gear he was given for this mission, the weather proof suit and the coat for extra warmth, he also equipped his weapons in case he needed them.

Opening the cargo door a huge gust of wind hit him in the face, he felt the cold sharp razor winds hit him as he stepped outside to see nothing but a white area of snow which engulfed the entire area.

He looked to his GPS device and set a course to the nearby village in which the disappearances were happening.

Apparently the village was on the outskirts of Russia and guessing the Russian government did not want anything to do with this as the village was not part of their region .

He'd been travelling for several hours now and the weather began to get even more ferocious and he was beginning to get numb from the walking but knew he had to keep going.

But luckily for him he finally reached the village, it was as he thought it was dead.

No signs of life, like it had been abandoned for many years, he kept his guard up and brought out his gun quickly and kept it pointed in front of him in case.

_This place is a ghost town, I'm actually startin to think there's more than just people disappearing._

He mentally discussed with himself as he saw a small cabin and decided to investigate it, he went up to the door and opened it slowly, the sound of creaking was heard as he saw it was dark so he switched on the light that was on his weapon and shone some sight as he slowly searched the dark cabin which seemed to have been run down and there was snow seeping into the corners of the cabin.

He saw a framed but dirty picture of a family and it seemed it was inhabited by them but he continued to search the cabin for any evidence but nothing as he left the cabin and continued on through the village.

Looking at every torn home he then sees some very large claw marks and possibly there were signs of forced entry on each door, the disappearances became a bit more clearer but still the story was missing a few pages as he investigated on through the village.

But out of the silence came the sound of footsteps.

He turned quickly to the direction of the sound but saw nothing.

The sound was heard again as he turned his head to look…but still nothing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure but the person or whatever ran from him but he saw them and was in pursuit as he followed the footsteps which were human, they lead him to an Inn as he cautiously approached the front door and opened it slowly, and shone the light in the lobby area. Seeing that most of the furniture, walls and even the bar had been completely wrecked like there had been one bar fight too many.

He then searched upstairs and saw again that it was also torn to bits, but however he noticed the beds there had been untouched and looked tidy, he then knew there was someone here.

CLANK!!

A sound was heard as he went downstairs to the source and discovered something had fell but he then noticed there was a door he pointed the light to it and checked to find it was open as he turned the handle and it was pitch black , he cautiously descended into the darkness and kept his weapon pointed to his front.

The light showed it was dank and cold but he heard some whispers and hid himself against the wall.

"Don't disobey us like that again!!!"

"I'm sorry papa."

"What if those things were out there, you could've been taken like your mother and your brother!!!"

Hearing the conversation he looked to where it was coming from, he saw two adults and a child and they were gathered around a small fire.

He put his weapon away so that he didn't want to alarm them as he approached them at a normal pace.

They saw him appear out of the shadows and were frightened out of their minds as he came closer.

He realised that he was scaring them so he stopped in his tracks and stayed where he was.

"Um ok I'm not here to hurt you or anything." he answered in a calm tone.

"W…W…Who…a..are…y…y..you?" he nervously asked.

"My name is Travis Cross, I'm here to investigate the disappearances in this village." he introduced himself.

"Are you with the Kremlin?" he asked.

"No the Russian government didn't want to get involved with the affairs outside the borderline." he explained.

"But we sent for help months ago and you're all we're getting!!" he asked.

"I'm sorry but yes, I know you all have been through a traumatic time but…..

"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF OUR SUFFERING!!! OUR ENTIRE VILLAGE HAS BEEN ABDUCTED BY EVIL CREATURES, WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!??" the older looking girl shouted in anger.

"Nika!!! He's only trying to help us, let him speak." the man said.

He got a good look at the man, his clothes were tattered but were warm wear for this sort of weather. He had short grey hair and a beard, his eyes were brown and was looking filthy.

The younger girl however had short brown hair and brown eyes and her warm wear was also dirty and torn, her eyes showed nothing but fear.

The older one had blonde hair, blue eyes and also her apparel was also torn and she was filthy as they were, her expression showed anger and fear.

"I'm sorry if I have insulted you in any way." he apologised.

"It's fine." she accepted coldly.

"Now who are you all and what happened here?" he asked.

"I am Mikhail Kragov, these are my daughters, Anya and Nika, we've been surviving here ever since the attack of on the village." Mikhail explained.

"The attack what happened?" he asked.

"They…they came out of nowhere, those men in black, they wore sorts of military clothing and their faces were covered by gas masks, they've been gathering people from our village…by force, the day they took everyone it was a massacre as we tried to fight them but most of us were killed but the rest were taken away." he explained.

"How did you all survive?" he asked.

"We hid as quickly as we could down here but my son, Sergei wandered off a few days ago an my wife Elena went to find him but they've not returned since." he was about to shed tears as his daughters held him close.

"I know this is hard but I need to know, some time ago did some soldiers come through here?" he asked.

"Well…yes they were the first ones, but their faces weren't covered." he said.

"Was I among them?" he asked.

He gave a look at him and surveyed him slowly and gave an answer.

"No I haven't seen you before, until now why do you ask this…..

He was cut off by a noise that came upstairs, it was a set of feet, one person.

"Hide quick!" Travis whispered.

They hid away in a small dark corner huddled together while Travis got out his gun and approached the stairs and hid from site and waited until the person in question came through the door opened he took the safety off the gun, the steps became heavier he focused his aim and took a stance as the steps were inches away he saw the figure come into view of and he didn't look twice and held the gun up quick to the person.

"Freeze!!" he shouted.

He turned the person around to face the light and was shocked to see who it was.

"Jeeze!!! Raine what're you doing here!!??" he said out of sheer surprise and shock.

"I'm sorry Travis but you just up and left without any word and I was worried I mean after the fight with John and you being ordered to investigate the disappearances here I had to come and help you…after all we're partners." she explained.

"Yeah I know we are but I needed to know if this guy John said he found out about was me or not…I just had to know." he sternly explained.

"Travis…I know you want to know who you were and how this all happened to you but you know your not alone in this." she said.

"Yeah you're right we do this together no matter what!!" he exclaimed.

He then lead her to the Kragov's as they came out of hiding seeing Travis and Raine.

"Mikhail it's okay it's a friend of mine." he said reassuring them.

"Oh good, are you also the same as him?" he asked.

"Yes I am Raine Logan, I'm his partner." she said introducing herself.

"Mikhail do you know where the people were taken to?" he asked.

"All I know is they were taken beyond the frozen lake that is outside our village, I can lead you both there, Nika stay here and protect your sister, I will return soon remember I left the gun in the cupboard." he said.

"Papa…..

"Mikhail shall we?" he asked.

"Yes at once." he answered.

They followed him out of the basement as he then locked the door to the basement and the front door of the Inn.

The snow storm had stopped and was more clearer, they headed out of the town and through the woodland which faced them with the lake.

"Mikhail I can't guarantee anything but I promise I will do everything in my power to find your wife and son and the rest of the village and bring them back safely." he said.

"Thank you…Travis, beyond the lake I do not know what lies there but I'm certain you will find something, I must return home…good luck and may the lord watch over you both." he said as he ran back home.

"Okay how do we get across?" he question.

She looked at him with a look of disbelief and started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked completely confused.

"Did you know about your equipment?" she asked stopping her laughter.

"What about it?" he asked even more confused.

"Your boots can help with your grip on the ice, it's a special material that Ti-Yet designed along with Rascalov and the suits we're wearing were made by them they included everything with them." she explained.

"Huh…how do I activate it?" he asked.

She showed him by going down to her boots and pressing a small button which converted the bottom of the boots to convert to the grips she was talking about, as he then did the same and they began to walk on the ice, it was like the ice itself was normal walking ground but they still treaded lightly as one false step could break it.

They treaded slowly over the ice but Travis like always felt like something wasn't right as he took out his rifle quick and kept it in firing range and his defences up as he kept his eyes on the area, while Raine did the same as she drew out the claw taser in case.

It was still silent as they made it over halfway…

BANG!!!

A shot was fired but it missed them by a few inches as it hit the ice causing a patch to melt they looked around for the source of the shot but with the entire landscape covered in snow it was hard to have visual on any sort of enemy.

He managed to spot two figures dressed in black and both were holding weapons and taking aim. He acted quickly and used the scope on his rifle took aim and just fired, he threw one of them off target and he accidentally hit his accomplice in the shoulder.

It didn't bother him as he fired again but he was going for Raine but she dodged the shot but he wasn't aiming for her as Travis noticed the ice was breaking and right under her, he knew what would happen.

"Raine!!!" he shouted.

But as she turned to him the ice broke below her and she fell through it and Travis ran to the hole and tried to get some visual on her as he started to panic a little.

The figure had disappeared instantly, as Travis was thinking on jumping in to get her out but it would make things worse as he saw her bashing her way in another area as he raced to her and tried to think quickly and just came up with an idea, as he grabbed the gun and fired a hole a few meters away from her but as she swam to it she began to fade from the freezing water as she then faded to unconsciousness and began to sink to the bottom, he really began to get scared _as_ he took his coat off, took a deep breathe and jumped in. It was so cold as he swam deeper until he saw her just floating there, he grabbed her quick and swam to the top where he saw the hole and came back to the surface bringing her out first and then himself.

He checked her breathing…she wasn't breathing.

_God please no!!!!_

He knew what to do as he performed CPR, he opened her mouth and introduced his to hers and began breathing air into her lungs, he pushed down to her chest to try and get her heart started again.

_Raine don't die please!!!…I need you!!!_

**Oh no will she live or die? Will Travis find the lost villagers and Mikhail's wife and son? And what possible revelations will he find there?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	10. Ghosts of the past

**Well here we are!! Took me long enough I had suggestions off Pico and two aircraft engineers so without delay, enjoy!!!**

Chapter 10: Ghosts of the past

He continued to repeat the process.

_No please…God…she doesn't deserve to die!!!_

He felt like beating the crap out of himself for letting this happen.

He gave her one last bit of air until her eyes opened and noticed what he was doing as he realised she was conscious and let go quickly.

She began to cough up water as he turned around and was feeling a bit awkward facing her after that.

She then looked up to notice Travis wasn't facing her as she slowly tried to get up but Travis went to help her up as he helped her to her feet.

"Raine are you…ok?" he asked.

"Yes…I'm…I'm ok, Travis thank you." she said shivering.

He then grabbed his coat and wrapped it around her trying to prevent hypothermia from taking place.

"I have to take you back to the village, you can't go on in this state." he said holding her up.

"No I'm fine just let me recover a second, please I came to help you and I plan to still do that." she stated.

"I can't force you let's just get over this lake first." he said.

They walk the rest of the way over the ice and eventually make it over the ice as Travis let's Raine sit down on a rock for a second for her to catch her breathe and rest.

"Uh Raine about what happened back there I was trying to….

She looked to him with a look of seriousness as she then got up and came up close to his face.

"I know what you were trying to do and no need to say anything." she said.

Their faces were near to each other, they both felt the warmth of their own breath as they looked into each others eyes deeply and drew themselves closer…closer…closer.

Until the sound of shuffling was heard as both were interrupted by it and looked to the small hill. Travis knew he got one of those guys in black and drew out his rifle.

"Cover me!" he said.

She got out her gun out and kept him covered as he approached the sound and getting his own defences up and ready for what he would find.

He poised the rifle at his supposed target and saw a man wearing a black military outfit with a gasmask covering his face and his gun was a few meters away from him, he tried to get it but Travis stepped In front of it and blocked him off.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

He gave him a blank stare and it confused Travis slightly.

Travis went towards the person in question and grabbed his gas mask and took it off his face exposing him.

He was a male in his late teens, he had short brown hair with brown eyes and his expression was blank.

Travis didn't know why but the young man looked a little familiar as he tried to picture where he'd seen him before.

But before he could the teen got up and swung for him but Travis easily evaded the strike and just threw him to the ground with a hip toss.

The so called soldier was down but Travis noticed something on the back of his neck it looked like a small device and it was embedded into his skin, he knew that maybe it was something connected to this teens behaviour as he saw him trying to get up again but Travis quickly dove on top of him pinning him to the ground.

Raine came and saw what was going on and kept her gun pointed as she watched on.

Travis pulled his combat knife out and carefully brought the tip to the device and carefully slipped it underneath it and tried to remove it and flipped the switch on the knife but he only needed a small volt to hit it as he lowered it and a small jolt came out and shot circuited the device.

It was easily removed and Travis looked at it and for a strange reason it looked very familiar.

"Is he alright?" Raine asked coming over to see.

"Yeah he's fine but I have no idea what this is?" he showed her.

"I've never seen it before what is it?" she asked puzzled.

As they were questioning the device in Travis's hand the young teen on the floor was regaining consciousness and got up to face the both of them.

"Uh…whe…wha…where am I ?" he asked dazed and holding one hand to his head.

"Are you ok?" Travis asked him kneeling down to him and checking him.

"Yes but why am I here and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Travis and this is Raine, we're here to investigate the disappearances in the village, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Sergei." he answered.

"Sergei? As in Sergei Kragov." he asked.

"Yes I am why?" he asked puzzled.

"Your father and sisters are safe and sound I met them a while ago, listen I know you want to go and be with them but we need to find the ones responsible for this, do you know where they are?" he asked.

"Oh I'm so glad they are but yes I still remember the way, but what happened to me?" he asked.

"You seemed to be under control of some sorts." he answered.

"Travis we need to get there now before anything else happens." Raine warned.

"Okay, Sergei can you walk?" he asked.

"Yes let us go there it's a few hours away but I do know the tunnel that takes us there it's an hour away from here." he said as he lead the way.

They followed him through the cold wasteland, the path was very easy to walk through but the approaching storm was slowing them down but they eventually made it to the secret entranceway.

It was hidden behind a seemingly frozen glacier but he kicked the icicle next to it and it opened instantly.

"Sergei go back to the village and go to the Inn your family is waiting for you, we'll take it from here." Travis told him.

"Yes and please save my mother I don't know where or if she's even alive but please I beg of you…..

Travis went up to the worried young man and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Sergei I can't guarantee anything but I'll do everything in my power to find your mother and save her." he assured.

"Ok good luck to you both." he said as he left to back to the village.

"Ready for this?" Travis asked.

"Am I always?" she said.

He smirked at that as they got their guns ready and made their way through the entranceway.

The place was a dark and icy cave which tunnelled it's way deep underground, they walked for miles through the cold dark tunnel and it seemed like forever it would go on.

_How long does this go on for?_

He mentally asked himself.

_Probably a long way. _Raine answered.

_Do you always have to do that? _Travis asked.

_I thought you liked doing this. _she said.

_Don't get me wrong but I do, it's just that I don't like it when my thoughts are invaded like that without me knowing. _he explained.

_You're hard to understand sometimes Travis, I really want to help you find out who you are. _she explained.

_I know you've told me before and when we do I will fully introduce myself to you first, I promise. _he said.

They eventually made it to the end of the tunnel and as they came to the light, they both saw it was an underground base of some sorts.

But upon surveying the place a bit more they realised it was a laboratory with three scientists working on something, and Travis instantly saw using his sight and revealed that the scientists were alien.

_What do you see? _she asked.

_It's a lab of some kind and there's three scientists, they're definitely alien. _he said.

_Are they Sioux? _she asked.

_Nope, they're about eight feet tall, black all over, have red eyes and have four legs and four claw like hands. _he described in detail.

She didn't reply as he looked to her with a horrified expression.

_Raine? Raine? RAINE!!! What's wrong? _he asked now getting worried.

_Th…th…they're…they're Sh…Sh…Shad…o…en. _she replied in fear.

_Ok but is that bad? _he asked.

_The last time they came to Earth, they nearly destroyed it, we need to contact Headquarters now!!! _she said.

_Get to the surface now, contact base and tell them the situation. _he told her.

_What about you? I'm not leaving you here. _she said.

_Raine, I'll be okay just make sure you get help and…be careful. _he said.

As she went to turn away to the entrance way she turned to Travis and quickly hugged him.

This caught him by surprise as he did the same as he knew they have become a little close since he joined and the missions they'd been on.

_Sometimes you really know how to worry me, don't go killing yourself, be careful!!! _she said as she let go and left but turned back to look at him one more time.

He them looked around behind the rocks of ice and only saw another tunnel leading down to another level of the place.

He made his way down and stealthily snuck past one of the scientists using his training in the previous bounties and for some reason he knew most of it from his clouded past, he didn't know how but when a situation like this came up it just instantly clicked into his brain.

He was like the wind as he crept his way through the lab but he then saw what they were working on, he saw a device of some kind at it seemed they were making some kind of modifications to it.

While they did that he went right past the other two and made his way through the tunnel which lead further on into the complex.

There was light further on as he just followed it until he came to the end of it and saw it was some sort of small hall and it was empty.

_No-one around? Guess I got lucky._

He continued to look around and saw another tunnel leading down to another level he quickly proceeded down it and it seemed to get darker as he then came to the end of it and saw it was a prison area and he saw people in cells and most of them seemed to be unconscious from the amount of time spent down there.

He surveyed them as he walked along them and as he walked past them one of them looked at him and just went wide eyed, got up and ran to the glass and banged on it and shouted to Travis.

"HEY…KARL!!!! KARL, IT'S ME…ROBERT!!!"

He just looked a bit shocked but approached the frantic man and had a good look at him, he was wearing a sort of white camo gear which seemed to be worn and torn from time. He has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and was fair skinned and was of average height but looked like hell.

"KARL PUSH THE BUTTON NEAR THE DOOR!!" he shouted.

Travis looked to the button and pushed it and it opened the cell door, he stepped out and he just stared at him like stone.

"Karl…I can't believe it's you! I thought you were dead?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked.

"You're Karl Reed, you were with us…whiskey company we took that job with those guys from that company….

"Dynasty." Travis answered.

"Yeah how did you….

"I guessed, they're the ones doing this, what are they doing to these people down here?" he asked.

"All I know is that I've seen them putting those things on their necks and controlling them, I'm not sure what they're up to but I've been locked down here since the mission." he explained.

"How long have you been down here?" Travis asked.

"About eight years now I think." he said.

"What's your full name?" Travis asked.

"Robert Clark Jones." he answered.

"Name's Travis Cross, where's the rest of the unit?" he asked.

"Dead…they were wiped out by those…things, those snakes they ambushed us and killed them all one by one except for you Karl…I mean Travis, you disappeared and they took me prisoner, they've been taking samples of my blood…trying to break me…I refused to let them I knew you were still alive." he explained.

_Wait, I remember his name but it wasn't an ambush… They were set up, but why?_

"Robert, I need your help to get these people out of her safely." Travis asked.

"Are you crazy that's suicide!!!" he said.

"Don't worry I got a plan." he said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'll distract them and I'll give you an opening to lead these people out." he said telling him.

"Alright signal me when it's ready." he said.

"Let's get these people out of these cells." he said as he helped Robert release the people from the cells.

As they were all released from their cells Travis noticed one of them, a woman who looked a lot like Mikhail's daughter, Nika.

He approached her to help her out of there and just asked her.

"Sorry to be a other but are you by any chance Elena Kragov?" he asked.

"Yes I am, how do you know me?" she asked puzzled.

"My name's Travis Cross, I was asked to find you by your family." he said.

"M-M-My family, they're still alive?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes your husband and children are safe, they're waiting for you." he said.

"Travis you ready?" he asked.

"Let's do this, everyone follow Robert's lead and be quiet." he said as they all followed him up the tunnel.

He lead them up but they crept up there quietly as there were some Sioux up there and Shadoen on the top floor but he stopped for a second.

"Everyone stay here a second I'm gonna check if the coast is clear." he whispered as he went to check.

He looked in the hallway and it was empty, like it needed to be.

_Gotta bad feelin about this._

He thought to himself as he then decided to take the opening and lead them out, he signalled Robert and they followed him as he lead them up again and he checked it again…still nothing.

_Now I'm really feeling on the edge here…where are they??!!_

He mentally worried himself, as his priority was to get these people to safety.

_Raine, can you hear me? _he called out.

_Travis?! Are you alright? _she asked.

_I found the rest of the village a soldier is helping them out get them out of here. _he said.

_Alright but what about you? _she said.

_They're still here I'm gonna try and get some answers from them. _he said.

_The S.T.A.R team is on it's way…you have 20 minutes. _she said.

_Thanks I'll shout if there's a problem. _he said.

Going back down the stairs Travis brought out his rifle and kept himself on guard as he knew somehow this was a trap.

He was in the hall way but as he walked through it.

CLICK

"Cross!!!"

He turned around and he faced three Sioux he poised his gun at them.

"So good of you to come, we were expecting you, after you destroyed the facility and captured Smythe, but it was a shame you let our cattle go but we got what we wanted." one of the three Sioux said.

"What was that, did it have something to do with those Shadoen scientists?" he asked.

"Sort of their technology is what we needed, we made a deal with them for it they give us what we want and they get their revenge." he explained.

"What revenge?….on the Alliance." he asked.

"Yes but however…we disposed of them once their purpose was non-existent." he said.

"You killed them after you made a deal with them, you're all real snakes in the grass aren't ya!!" he said.

"It's how our kind does business, now then Travis Cross us three have an old score to settle." he said.

"Make that four!!"

Travis turned to see Robert as he pointed a gun at him and was shocked at what he saw.

"Robert what are you doing?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm getting my revenge Karl!!!" he shouted.

"Wait you're working for them?!" he asked.

"You see Robert here is our experiment, our triumph and our sleeper agent unlike you traitor!!!" he said.

"So you were the one who came back from that mission and disappeared from custody before trial." he said.

"Yes it was me but you however stopped me and my masters from completing our mission, you betrayed us traitor!!!" he spited at him.

"I don't remember anything, but if I did betray you who was really I working for?" he asked.

"You worked for that traitor…Drakhan!!!" he said.

_I was working for these guys??!! And I was really working for Drakhan??!! But why did I work for them and why was I working for Drakhan??_

"Now Cross prepare to die!!!" they said as they had their weapons armed and ready to fire.

BANG!!!

One of the Sioux fell dead as the blast came from behind Travis and revealed it to be three Shadoen.

"You think it was that easy to kill all of us, vermin!!!" he said.

They just fired on each other as that happened Robert and Travis went at it and Travis was already going at it with Robert as they're were firing their guns at one another.

The Sioux and Shadoen were fighting it out to the death but the battle was interrupted by the arrival of the S.T.A.R team of course lead by John.

They fired on them as the Shadoen fired back the Sioux escaped.

"Quickly secure the DNA bomb!!!" one of them shouted.

Travis and Robert began to fist fight, he got Travis with a left hook to the eye and a right to the nose which made it bleed a little.

However Travis had the upper hand as he levelled Robert with an uppercut and a high knee to the head, until Robert did something unbelievable, he leaped up into the air and was holding on to the roof of the facility and Travis was stunned.

"Oh I forgot to mention I could do that among other things, but I'm afraid I must leave now, we'll meet again and next time I will kill you!!!" he then jumped away and disappeared along with the other Sioux as they teleported out of the place.

But Travis and the S.T.A.R team was left to deal with the Shadoen, they grabbed their guns as did they and the battle began.

They managed to shoot one in the head killing it instantly, only two remained but they used their raw physical strength and they began to throw most of them around.

John just went for one as he pounced onto him and brought out the taser and jabbed it into his head, but he grabbed him with it's claw and tried to crush him but he was released and saw Travis on it's head and him jabbing his knife into it's skull and flipped the switch on his blade which sent the volts through it's head and bringing it's life to an end.

But there was one left and both Travis and John realised they needed to work together to take him down, they dodged it's attacks and grabbed their guns and let loose a barrage of gun fire on him and he dropped dead.

But the place began to cave in as they and the rest of the S.T.A.R team just ran for he exit and got out of there quick before it then exploded.

Getting up John just lashed out at Travis and it knocked him back.

"You son of a bitch!!! How dare you endanger my sister's life!!!" he said while shouting his head off.

"I never wanted her to come here, I came by myself so that I could investigate these disappearances and see what I could turn up, but as usual you think the worst of me, even after I saved your ass just a few minutes ago!!!" he answered back.

"She nearly drowned…but however you saved her life again…I….thank….you." he reluctantly said.

"I did it cause I care about her…now we need to go and get her from the village, got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No let's go and get her." he answered sternly.

They left the area in the choppers and landed down in the village where Raine was waiting.

"Travis!!! I'm glad your…you can't resist getting hurt can you." she sarcastically said while hugging him.

He looked to John who was staring daggers at him.

He then saw Mikhail and behind him was his family.

"Travis…Thank you!!! Thank you!!! You have given my family back to me, I will never forget this." he thanked overwhelmingly.

"I'm just glad I did, you can all return to rebuilding the village, we have to go we'll met again someday." he said.

"Yes farewell and thank you." he said as he and everyone else left to go and begin their rebuilding of the village.

He turned to John and Raine.

"Problem the explosion would've been noticed how are we gonna cover this up?" he asked.

They looked at each other and knew he still didn't know about Alliance procedure.

"It's already been taken care of." John answered.

THE DESTROYED FACILITY

The smoke filled snowfield was surrounded by construction crew and soldiers.

And the soldiers that were from the Kremlin arrived to investigate the explosion and were talking with two representatives of the construction.

"What is going on here?"

"Comrade we are all making new business, if you have problem speak with our boss, if not then may the eyes of Stalin watch over you."

"Well if that is it then why was there an explosion?"

"Well…um…you…er…ah

"What is going on here??!!!"

A dark haired woman in military apparel yelled and approached the soldiers.

"Colonel these fine soldiers were asking of our construction."

"We are constructing a new surveillance house disguised as Russian business do you disturb the army of mother Russia??!!" she said with a look into their eyes.

It intimidated them and they knew what needed to be done.

"Forgive us Colonel, please do not tell the Kremlin of our error." they pleaded.

"I will not tell them but do not disturb this new project without consoling Kremlin." she said.

"We will farewell and may the eyes of Stalin watch over you." they said as they left in the helicopter.

"That was a god one, never thought I could pull it off."

"Simon, I don't know how you do it but you always manage to make things look more suspicious."

"Yeah it's both a joy and a curse of mine and by the way where did you get that suit from?" he asked.

"Among the many amounts of disguises I have in my closet…Fitz." she said huskily.

With the incident covered up they headed back to headquarters and Travis was asked to head straight to the Commander's office for a de-briefing.

He entered the office and was using a tissue to stop the bleeding in his nose and took a seat as he faced the Commander.

"Cross, what did you find out there?" he asked.

"There was a facility and there were Sioux but there were Shadoen as well." he explained.

"I heard but they were eliminated, what about the Sioux?" he asked.

"There was three of them two and a human sleeper agent got away, they took something called a DNA bomb." he explained.

Nick went wide eyed at that as he knew what that bomb was capable of.

"We need to know where they went, this could be disastrous for all races." he said.

"Where do we start? I mean they just disappeared and making a full strike on the company would be foolish." Travis said.

"I know but until we can figure out what they're up to we need to keep searching for more evidence, did you find anything else on yourself?" Nick asked.

"Uh…nope not anything at all." he lied.

"Listen Cr…Travis I've been in your position seeking the truth can be something but painful at the same time, you'll find the truth…now cross get your wounds checked and get some rest, dismissed." Nick said.

He left the office and trailed off into thought.

_If I really did work for Drakhan then…he holds my answers…I have to find him!!!_

**So Travis wored for the Sioux but turned on them to work for Drakhan but why? how will he find Drakhan? what of his and Raine's small "incident"? and will John and him finally settle it?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	11. Smoking barrel

**Finally!!! took me long enough sorry for the delay..so no time to waste enjoy!!!**

Chapter 11: Smoking barrel

Travis was still thinking back to what he had learned from those Sioux and their experiment, Robert.

_This is happening so fast…first I take a normal bounty, then turns out to be aliens plotting our doom then I get drafted into the Alliance, then these Sioux know me, now I used to work for them??_

_What kind of person was I???!!!_

He thought to himself as he took a drag of his cigarette, it had been some months but quitting was hard as he needed a smoke about now, only problem was he could only do it on the roof part of the bunker where no one would find him…or so he thought.

"You can't hide from me Travis Cross!!!"

He knew the voice to be Raine's but he just continued to smoke his cigarette uninterrupted, until she walked up to him and saw what he was doing.

"Hm, Travis you're still smoking, I thought you quit?" she asked.

"I did, but I just found a light." he answered.

"It's bad for you!!! Do you want to die before you find out your past??" she said.

"I don't plan on it but it ain't good if I'm stressed out all the time." he said taking more drags of the cig.

She had enough and just swiped the cigarette from his mouth and his face was in surprise as he saw her holding it in her hand and walking backwards away from him.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Stopping you from dying?" she answered.

"Give it back Irish!!!" he said.

"No, not until you give up!!!" she said.

"I'm a grown man now give it back!!!" he said back.

"No and that's final!!!" she said back.

"It's my last one…Raine please give…it…back!!!" he sternly said.

"Then I guess it's time for you to quit." she said as she then threw it away off the roof.

Travis then rushed to try and stop her but he was too late it had already fallen to the ground and looked shocked she did it.

"I needed that!!!" he said feeling really pissed off.

"Why are you getting so stressed out for, it's just a cigarette?" she asked.

He was stressed and frustrated and the learning the new information about himself really has gotten into his head and trying to relax was a hard thing for him as he hasn't slept for days and that's when it happened right there and then….

BAM!!!

His fist connected the metal plating right next to himself and he didn't know why he did it but his mind came back into focus and looked to the now heavily dented plating which his own fist demolished.

But his head then turned to a shocked and scared Raine who couldn't believe what she saw as her eyes began to tear up.

"I'm sorry!!!" she said running off.

"Raine wait!!!" he shouted but it was too late she was already gone.

"Dammit." he said to himself.

Raine had stopped in her room where she began to just cry as seeing Travis that angry over something that small.

_Why did he have to do that? I know there's something wrong with him, ever since Siberia he's been very stressed…what did he find there?_

"Hey Raine you in there?" hearing the sound of her brother's voice.

He opened the door and saw her wiping her eyes quickly, seeing this look before he knew what was wrong.

"What's wrong sis, I know when you've been crying." he asked concerned.

"It's nothing I'm fine." she answered back quickly.

"C'mon sis I know you better than that, please as your brother tell me what's wrong?" he asked now feeling worried.

"I was with Travis a few minutes ago and….

His face turned from worry to anger.

"Cross…what's he done this time!? I swear I'll kick his ass!!!" he said raising his fists.

"No it's just that…I made him angry, I took his last cigarette off of him and he punched the wall hard." she explained.

"He smokes? I didn't think he was the type…wait he tried to hit you??!!" he said now getting a bit more angry.

"NO!! he just needs space for now and anyway you have to behave yourself , not only are you two on probation but I heard you made a certain promise to a doctor if I'm correct?" she asked.

"How the hell did…mom." he said answering his own question.

"Don't worry about it brother, it's between the family so your secret's safe…for now." she said.

"Well I'm glad my misery is making you happy again." he sarcastically said.

"It always has done." she said grinning.

"But then again I've always known how to get my own back on you." he said.

As he then began to tickle her and she broke down into fits of laughter and it was torture for her but for him it was sweet revenge and a guarantee she wouldn't talk again about his little secret.

Later on however Travis was told to report to the monitoring room for his next mission he arrived and saw the Commander and…John.

He shot him a glance as did he and both stood in a still stance listening to their superior's every word.

"Now then gentleman, I called you both in here because, we have a problem, our organisation in the United Kingdom have been having problems with hostile Vampire and Banshee attacks and abdutions on one another, we don't know the cause of it but we are launching a full investigation, so both of you will and I mean WILL work together on this assignment and accompany the ambassador on this mission…

Both Travis and John looked at each other horrified as this news was dropped on them.

"Just to be clear on this if there is any physical altercation between you both on this assignment…I promise the consequences will be severe for you both!!!" The Commander warned.

"Understood sir." Travis said.

"Commander." John said.

"Alright gentleman, dismissed." he said.

They both left and as they turned round the corner and out of complete sight John grabbed Travis aggressively and pinned him to the wall with an angry look in his eye.

"You…made…my…little…sister…cry!!!" he said slow but pissed off.

"I know I've been trying to find her…is she ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yea she's fine but wait until after the mission if you want to see her, but this time you're pushing it and I know at some point we will settle this between us." he stated.

"Well since you want it so bad why don't we without Alliance eyes watching us." he offered.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I don't care when or where but a deal, if I win you will start to lay off me and accept me as a member of the Alliance." he stated.

"Okay but if I win you are gone from here and I can imprison you or whatever I want." he also stated.

Travis extended his hand out to John as he accepted sealing the deal.

They reported to the hangar where they saw the aircraft ready to take them, they entered the craft and to John he knew very well who would be handling the diplomacy for the Banshee would be his mother.

But the Vampire ambassador was the nephew of Hanek, Yarin he had green hair like his uncle but was a little shorter than his deceased uncle and was nicer than most of the usual Vampires.

"Hi John I heard you were on this mission but who else is…..

Travis stepped in and he knew instantly who the other half was.

"Oh, um hi Travis you're coming as well?" he asked.

"Under the Commander's orders." he answered.

They both took their seats in the front as they would be piloting the craft, John set the co-ordinates and they took off he piloted through the air easily and just kept his concentration on flying.

Travis however passed the time by playing with his lighter as he flipped it open and closed continuously.

It was beginning to annoy John as he tried to ignore the sound he made, but however like most things that John hated was when he was trying to do something and someone or something was putting him off.

The flipping continued as John had enough.

"Could you please stop doing that?" he asked.

He just continued to do it until John just stalled the craft and it sent everyone forward, luckily they were all wearing seatbelts and it made Travis hit his head on the front panel and it rang his skull.

However it wasn't Travis who was pissed off it was Sh'lainn and seeing her son and Travis in constant conflict with each other and seeing it for herself made her believe the stories her husband, daughter and co-workers were saying about the two.

Luckily the craft was on auto-pilot and both men were bickering like little kids as they really wanted to go at it, but instead a verbal exchange began again.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASS I'VE EVER MET!!!" Travis shouted.

"WELL YOU'RE THE MOST IRRITATING PERSON I'VE EVER MET!!!" John shouted back.

"JACKASS!!!"

"JERKASS!!!"

"DICKWEED!!!"

"CONVICT!!!"

"NUMNUTS!!!"

"SPY!!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!!!!"

Sh'lainn shouted and in her Banshee form scaring the heck out of everyone who were frozen with fear.

"Now sit down pilot this ship and not another word from either of you!!!" she warned.

"Yes mom." John said.

"Yes m'am." Travis said.

As they just took their seats and were silent with Sh'lainn transforming back to her normal state.

Luckily for Yarin he fell asleep, which he was a heavy sleeper and was listening to his iPod so he was safe from the entire argument.

After a few hours without anymore arguments they arrived at the UK branch of the Alliance and they knew it was a small operation but it got the job done.

The craft flew into the mountain which then opened up a secret entrance which led to a tunnel down the mountain and they landed in a docking bay and all of them were silent and both Travis and John shot looks at each other again as they left the craft.

They were then greeted by two representatives both human, one had black hair, brown eyes, fair skin and had on the standard Alliance armour, the other had brown hair blue eyes, fair skin and also had the armour on.

"Hello iddo chi ac croeso, ni wedi fod yn aros am chi."

They looked a bit speechless from that as no one understood a word he said.

"Oes yna rhywbeth yn fod gydach chi?"

They looked even more confused until….

"Na mae nhw ddim yn gwybod Gymraeg, so paid a ddigio amdani, bydda fo yn gwell os ydych yn siarad Saesneg." Travis explained.

"No problem boyo now then let's get you all to the command centre."

They looked at Travis surprised at his bi-lingual skills.

"What it's called Welsh and when you're globe trotting like me, it's a required skill." he explained.

They just shrugged and followed the agents where they saw it was a different set up than their base and the Commander was waiting for them to brief them on the situation.

He was a man in his late fifties who's hair was grey as a ghost and was quite tall.

"So the infamous Sh'lainn Blaze at last we meet." he greeted.

"You've heard of me?" she asked.

"Yes of course every Banshee speaks as if you're their saviour." he answered.

"I know they all know of what I had done and by the way it's Logan." she said.

"Apologies, now the situation has become a bit hostile, there have been reported attacks and abductions on both Banshee and Vampire districts, Queen Mab has requested your presence and Rankor has requested Yarin's as well." he explained.

"Do you have any idea who's behind these attacks?" John asked.

"None, there's only been a few attacks if this keeps going it will spark the old war between both races." he said.

"Okay we will be giving you all the support you need, if there is any sort of equipment we could give you?" he asked.

"We could use some weaponry." Travis said.

"Alright John go with him and head on down to the armoury and meet us in the hangar." Sh'lainn said.

They both nodded their heads and followed one of the agents who directed them to the armoury and they saw the standard weapons and took handgun and rifle each but Travis snuck a few grenades just In case.

However since they were alone John wanted to talk again.

"Even though I can work with you, I still don't trust you Cross." he said.

"You and me both , grunt now let's solve this case and then we can settle this like men." Travis said as John took lead and Travis followed as they made their way to the hangar as both Sh'lainn and Yarin awaited them.

"What's the plan then?" John asked.

"You go with Yarin as you're acquainted with the Vampires and Travis will go with me to speak with Queen Mab." she explained.

"Wait why him? I've known her majesty since I was born why go with Yarin? No offence man." he said.

"None taken." Yarin said.

"John for god sakes can you be any more paranoid? I mean come on I was assigned to help and now you think I'm trying to do something here and anyway I can't go with Yarin I still feel a bit uncomfortable around Vampires, no offence Yarin." Travis explained.

"Non taken." Yarin said again.

"John Walter Logan, please just for once try to be a bit more open minded…for me." Sh'lainn asked her son.

"Alright…for you mom I'll let you go with him but if he does anything I'll be there in a heartbeat." John said looking to Travis.

"Ok with that said we'll go to the Embassy in Essex and I'll take Travis to the portal in Ireland." she said.

With all said and done they all went to separate crafts and took off to their separate destinations.

Travis was piloting the craft taking him and Sh'lainn to Ireland, he had been trained on how to pilot the crafts a couple of months back by agent Scott, he told him he was good for a beginner.

But while he was flying the craft Sh'lainn noticed that he was tapping the console repeatedly and knew the signs of what was bothering him.

"Ran out of cigarettes?" she asked.

He realised she knew about what happened earlier between him and Raine and needed to clear the air.

"If this is about what happened earlier on between me and your daughter I'm sorry for what I did and I do plan to apologise to her for my behaviour." he explained while keeping his concentration on flying the craft.

"No it's more than that, you and John as well you both seem to be in conflict all the time and why is that?" she asked.

"I don't know but personally your son's a jerk, he keeps on trying to prove I'm some sort of spy and I'm getting really sick of his accusations." he answered.

"He's only trying to do what'd best but he can sometimes….

"Jump the gun." he answered.

"Unfortunately, but I do expect you to apologise to my daughter and if you ever hurt her in any way it won't just be your death I'll be predicting." she warned.

"Yes m'am." he answered nervously.

They eventually made it to Ireland and landed in a field outside of a town and made their way to a stone assembled marking and they stopped outside it.

"Travis remove any form of technology from yourself, Queen Mab does not allow it to cross over into our realm." she explained.

They then threw theirs comms, guns and any other sort of tech on the ground and took it back into the ship and cloaked it.

Travis was however able to keep his combat knife and Sh'lainn went and opened the portal.

Travis looked at the portal in amazement as they just stepped through and a blinding flash of light and his vision then came to seeing a huge place filled with crystal hills and trees, he was even more amazed at what he saw.

"Wonderful isn't it? The realm of the Banshee, we've been living here for centuries making sure the earth we stand on is never disturbed or corrupted by those who seek to harm the purity of all organic life." Sh'lainn explained.

"It's incredible I never knew a place like this existed, so where to first?" he asked.

Just then they were approached by two Banshees who floated their way to them both.

"Sh'lainn we were expecting you and it seems a human has made his presence with you, is he pure?" one of them asked.

Sh'lainn looked at Travis as he looked to her with a confused face on him.

"Do not fear sisters he is a pure heart." she answered.

"Then we must go you both have an audience with Queen Mab." the other said.

As they followed them Travis asked about who they were going to see.

'"Who's Queen Mab?" he asked.

"She is our leader and one of the most powerful of all the clan, when we meet her you must bow to her." she informed him.

He nodded in agreement as they then approached two large doors and they opened up and in they stepped to a big hall where a figure sat in a huge throne awaiting them.

"My Queen may I present Sh'lainn Logan and…

"Travis Cross." Travis answered.

"Step forward."

They bowed but it took Travis a few minutes to realise he was the only one not doing so and did it quickly.

"Sh'lainn it is good to see you once more but I wish it was better circumstances." Mab said.

"Aye I also wish that as well." Sh'lainn said.

"We heard there have been a number of attacks on you by Vampires, but for some reason they've been attacked by Banshees, why break a treaty that you've all agreed on which has lasted for 20 years now?" Travis asked.

"I do not know why but I know we've not attacked or retaliated against them, we were awaiting on the Alliance to intervene, but now I'm starting to be impatient and I will consider retaliation." Mab warned.

"Uh Your majesty before you consider that option can you tell me where have the attacks been most frequent?" he asked.

"The attacks have been more frequent in the far regent of our realm around the tree of life, they seem to know our weakness as well, most of our sisters have been either killed or taken." she explained.

"I'll go there as it seems I won't be expected there and we can hopefully get to the bottom of this." he said.

"Very well Myrna will take you there, but Sh'lainn I want you to remain here I need to discuss something with you." Mab said.

Travis was approached my a Banshee who wore the same robes as the rest of them, she had pink hair and green eyes, he figured it was Myrna as they left to go to the tree of life.

"So I finally meet you, Travis Cross." Myrna said.

"You know me?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes, Raine talks about you all the time, I can see now why." she answered.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

"We've known each other since she was born, we talk every week by mind link." she explained.

"Oh the mind thing we use that to talk as well." he said.

"She learned it from me but she's never done it with anyone else, not even her brother, you really must have a strong connection with each other." she said.

"I admit we're friends but I thought she was able to do that with everyone." he said.

"No she can only have a mind link with the person she has an emotional attachment to." she explained.

He was a bit taken back by that knowing now Raine had that sort of thing towards him but then again his approach towards women was not good so what chance did he have with someone of a different species.

"Do all Banshee's get their power from the earth itself?" he asked.

"No, not just the earth but our emotions guide us and nature itself has been a source as well." she explained further.

However they eventually arrived to the tree of life and Travis stood and looked at the gigantic tree in amazement.

"Now that is the biggest tree I have ever seen." he said in complete awe.

"The Vampires were always sighted around here, but it's been quiet for days." she said.

As they surveyed the entire area Travis noticed a few hilltops which were good vantage points for picking off targets and even being out of complete sight.

They looked around further in hopes of looking for more clues to these apparent attacks and abductions, he saw some burn marks on the floor indicating that they were vaporised instantly.

He saw the look on Myrna's face as she saw the remains of her Banshee sisters and began to weep for her fallen sisters.

Travis saw her face and tried to comfort her.

"Myrna…I promise we'll get to the bottom of this and we'll get whoever did this." he said reassuring her.

She looked to him and nodded wiping her tears away.

"I know we will and also Raine was right about another thing, you also have a soft side." she said.

He smiled as then blasts were heard across towards the main portal gate and saw Vampires attacking but they also noticed they weren't alone as there were…Banshee as well!!??

**Well now that's a shocker!!! What does this mean? and who is behind this all? Also i added the language of my home country Wales (Proud to be Welsh!!!) **

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	12. Pulling the strings

**Well here it is!! sorry for the delay but i've been a bit busy as of late. Enough talk...Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 12: Pulling the strings

The attack was sudden as both Vampire and Banshee were not using just their powers but also holding some type of rifle, the Banshee's began their attack on their now traitorous sisters as an all out battle broke out.

Travis and Myrna took cover as they tried to make it to the royal palace, they avoided gun fire as carefully as out of sheer reflex and instinct he saw a blast coming at Myrna.

"LOOK OUT!!!" he shouted.

As she then looked to him he pushed her to the ground and they avoided the shot, but he accidentally fell on top of her, but quickly got up as he brought her up quickly and they just made it to the palace and found the guards getting ready for battle and both Sh'lainn and Queen Mab awaiting their return.

"What the hell is happening?!" Travis said.

"We're not sure but it seems both our missing sisters and the Vampires are trying to overthrow us, I don't know how they entered our realm but we must stop them even if it means we must kill them to save our home." Queen Mab reluctantly said.

"My Queen I know it may sound a little drastic but we may need to free them to help put a stop to this." Sh'lainn suggested.

"Are you suggesting we free those savages once again?!" Mab said with fear.

"How can we fair against not only the Vampires but our own sisters as well!!" Sh'lainn said.

However Travis was looking out at the battle and began to use his sight to see past the attackers and reveal the truth to him.

He saw that they were being controlled by some sort of dark organisms that resembled the form of a person.

"HOLD IT!!! They're not themselves, something's controlling them I'm not sure what but I can see it." Travis shouted.

"What do they look like?" Sh'lainn asked.

"They have the body shape of a full adult human but are all dark, no face just blank." he described.

_It's not possible, they were all killed unless…_

Sh'lainn was brought out of her thoughts by the approaching Vampires.

"I know what is causing this, they're called the Vodun, we thought they were wiped out the last time but I guess we were wrong." she explained.

"We need a plan and I'm guessing someone has an idea?" he asked.

"I don't want to free them, I just cannot!!!" Mab protested.

"What do you keep talking about?" he asked really getting confused.

He was cut off by an explosion and gunfire and the appearance of several Vampires and Banshee all armed with weapons, they had the same vacant look in their eyes as they armed their weapons.

Travis knew he had to act fast as all three Banshee's were going into their second forms as they prepared to attack.

The Vodun controlled soldiers took aim and prepared to fire.

"COVER YOUR EYES!!!" Travis shouted as he threw something at them.

The object came at the soldiers and seeing it was a flash grenade which exploded in the ten second timer which exploded a ball of light blinding them temporarily and Travis saw his opening.

He did a quick rush up to the one Vampire in front and hit a quick uppercut and followed up with him grabbing the gun and smacking him in the face once and again with the back of the gun knocking him out.

He had the rifle pointed at another Vampire and just pulled the trigger, it let out a pulse of energy and he fell to the floor.

The Banshee's however had him surrounded and held their guns at him he was trapped.

"COVER YOUR EARS!!!" Myrna shouted.

As he did that and a jumped out of the way as a high pitched scream which knocked them unconscious.

He managed to avoid the attack just by covering up his ears and curling up into a ball until it was safe to do so.

He brought himself back up to his feet and looked to the now corpses of the invaders, as he then went up to them and kneeled down to check their pulses, they still had life.

"They're still alive, but these guns they're using are non-lethal they're capturing everyone here." he said trying to make sense of their purpose of this assault.

"Our sisters are prevailing but I sense the presence of another…a human!?" Queen Mab said.

"But how did another human being get in here without being noticed?" Myrna asked.

"Technology." Sh'lainn said sternly.

"Okay do you know where this person is?" Travis asked.

"Near the stasis chambers…Myrna lead him there and hurry!!! We will join our sisters in battle." Queen Mab said as both her and Sh'lainn turned into their Banshee forms and flew off into battle.

Travis grabbed a rifle from the floor and looked to Myrna.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes we must get to the stasis chambers and stop the human from unleashing them on us again." Myrna said.

"Who is "They" ?" he asked.

"The Minotauri, we were at war with them but they lost the war and were imprisoned in stasis until we called on them for their service, but when they regained why they were in stasis in the first place they began to try and rebel but we managed to imprison them again but the near destruction they caused was horrible, many of our sister were lost but now if they're released it could mean the end for us and the Earth." Myrna explained while worrying.

"Myrna we will stop them and we will not let them get loose, I promise not as an agent, not as a soldier but as a man I vow to help stop a war happening." he promised to her.

She looked to him and saw he meant every word and was putting all her faith in him and she knew she could trust him as she lead him to the chambers.

They avoided the entire battle that was ensuing with the Banshee and the Vodun by using the small pathway to avoid detection, they eventually arrived at the entrance to the chambers.

"Let me go in first, who knows what this guy is packin." Travis said.

She nodded in agreement.

"Travis….

He turned to face her.

"Be careful." she said as he nodded back in reassurance.

He headed into the cave which had a pathway leading down to the central room which contained the Minotauri in stasis, he saw that they were huge metal men with a head of a bull.

They were trapped in a green pod which was held up by some sorts of vines and down below two figures stood in front of it.

The one was a person in a dark combat suit with a helmet on, equipped with a gun and he also saw him setting up some explosives.

But to his surprise he saw the other figure standing next to him was a Banshee!? She had green hair and wearing the same robes as the others.

He watched and listened in on what they were saying to get some information.

"As soon as I set these charges up we need to make a clean getaway, do you still have our exit ready?"

"Yes with the stones in my possession we can escape and with the unleashing of the Minotauri we can finally continue the war with the Vampires and soon claim….

She then looked and saw Travis watching them.

"We have an uninvited guest."

"Freeze!!! Stop what you're doing and turn around, now!!!" Travis said pointing the rifle at them.

They did just that and just stood looking at him.

"Are you two behind this attack?" he asked.

"Sort of." the suit asked.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"What he means is that he captured the Banshee and Vampires and I was the one helped him and hid him from being caught." The Banshee said.

"Your a Banshee and you're helping this guy capture and enslave your sisters…why?!" he asked out of confusion.

"Ever since I could remember we Banshee have always relied on our own resources, organic life and each other…until she decided to build the so-called bridge with humanity!!!" she spited.

He could see who she meant as the rage beginning to build inside of her.

"And now we're allies with…Vampires!!! I despise humans and Vampires alike and I despise Sh'lainn Blaze…saviour?!…I say traitor!!!" She said with hatred.

"Why do you hate her so much?" he asked.

"She abandoned us, left our sisters and she even fell for one of those filthy humans!!!" she said with even more hatred.

"So I take it your doing this to get back at her, but I'm guessing your freeing the Minotauri from their prison so you can have her eliminated?" he guessed.

"Not quite, but getting there." she said.

"But I'm not gonna let that happen!!!" Travis said arming the gun.

The Suit stepped in front of her and armed his weapon at Travis.

"So what's your stake in this?" he asked.

"I'm just a professional doing a job, as long as I get paid I don't care who or whatever gets in my way." the suit said.

As the first shot was fired by the hired gun Travis dodged it and retaliated, they started firing their weapons, but however he found himself being outnumbered as the rogue Banshee turned into her other form and started firing her energy beams at him.

He got pinned down in the room, but however the rogue Banshee and the suit were struck down with some blasts.

"Princess!!! So you've decided to grace us with your presence." the rogue said.

"So you are the traitor, I should've guessed it was you Li'kara." Myrna said.

"Oh my princess how you are so blind, that traitor Sh'lainn is leading us to our doom and your letting her, but I will save us from extinction." Li'kara said.

"You've become delusional, I don't know why you're doing this but it's not the answer!!??" she said trying to reason with her.

"Delusional?! No, No, No!!! I may have been banished but I still care for my people." she said sounding a bit crazy.

"You tried to kill our Queen!!!" she shouted.

"Then I guess I have to do this even if it means killing you, princess!!!" she said.

They both transformed and went at it with both exchanging blasts and even took to the air as their battle intensified.

But Travis was now fighting hand to hand with the unknown assailant, both men were hitting combination moves but it was still neck and neck as both men then pulled their knives out and engaged in a battle of blades.

In the air both Banshees were still duelling with Myrna landing another blow to the rogue and finally flooring her, she floated down to her fallen adversary and was going to deliver the final blow.

But as she looked to Li'kara she knew she wanted just that.

"Go on then fulfil your duty to your people…the Alliance and destroy your only hope of saving your sisters!!!" she taunted.

She knew she was goading her into doing wrong but she couldn't do it and just turned her back to her.

She was thanked with a blast to the back knocking her out.

"Foolish princess your righteousness will be your downfall, we'll meet again!!!" she said as she disappeared.

Travis and the suit were still fighting as their knives clashed and the suit then threw a small flash grenade which blinded Travis momentarily as he was thrown to the ground and was faced with him holding the knife and ready to plunge it into his heart.

"Sorry I'm just a professional doing a job, nothing personal." he said as he brought the knife down.

But Travis blocked it with his hands and it was a battle of strength, as Travis used his feet to kick him off and he dropped his knife as Travis pounced with a quick uppercut, a head butt and a huge roundhouse kick which really knocked his lights out and his mask fell off revealing the human face he had just battered black and blue.

"Yeah well so am I and it ain't personal just business." Travis said.

He took a breather for a second, wiping the blood from his face and realised the bomb was still on the stasis chamber and raced back to it, he knew even if it was inactive it was still a threat and removed the bomb quickly.

He made his way back to the suit who was crawling away but Travis caught up to him and turned him over.

"Who are you working for?" he asked.

"Sorry client confidentiality." he answered.

Travis hit him hard in the face causing him to spit out more blood.

"I'll ask again who are you working for?" he asked irritated.

"…….."

"Well if that's how you want it." he said.

Travis with nicotine deficiency had enough of playing nice as he pulled out a grenade and shoved it in his mouth and pulled the pin.

The suit was now terrified as he knew he pushed his buttons so badly he resorted to doing this.

"Now think long and hard about this and I'll ask for the last time who…are…you…working…for?" he asked slowly.

"muph I'll tehl." he muffled.

"What?" he asked pulling the grenade out of his mouth.

"I'LL TALK !!!" he shouted.

"Enlighten me." he said.

"The guys who paid me to do this, they were some business guys, they worked for some company out in Cuba." he said.

"Company in Cuba? Who?" he asked.

"They were called…..

He stopped and just to what it looked like having a fit and all of a sudden his eyes went wide eyed and his mouth started to froth.

Travis tried to hold him down and save him but it was to late he stopped moving entirely and a quick check of his pulse, he was dead.

"Dammit!!!" Travis shouted.

He then searched him and found a PDA and to his delight some smokes.

_There is a god._

He mentally said as he then took one and lit it up, breathed it in and enjoyed it, until he realised something.

"Myrna!!!" he said as he realised she was supposedly still fighting the rouge.

He looked around for her and he found her quickly lying on the floor and rushed over to her and checked that she was ok.

"Myrna can you hear me?" he said.

"Uhh, Travis wha…where's Li'kara?" she asked regaining consciousness.

"Gone I guess, I'm gonna take us back." he said as he lifted her up and cradled her in his arms.

He then carried her back to the palace as the battle there had ended and Both Queen Mab and Sh'lainn were taking the last of them down and placing them down so no one will be further injured.

They then saw Travis carrying Myrna and he was bleeding from his face.

"Travis, what happened!!??" Sh'lainn asked.

"Don't worry we found out what the real plan was, to free the Minotauri but we thwarted those two." he explained.

"Is she….

"Yes your majesty, she's just unconscious she'll be fine, she fought with a rogue Banshee." he reassured as he gently handed her over.

"Li'kara I presume?" she asked.

"Yeah and she was assisted by a hired gun, he's dead though, I don't know how but he just died right before he was about to tell me who was responsible for this." he explained.

"Did he say anything before he died?" She asked.

"He said something about the guys who did this had a company out in Cuba, we need to report back now." he said.

"Ok I'll call base and ask them to take the fallen to containment and monitor them until ." we can figure out who is behind this and how the Vodun have returned." she said.

"Alright I guess we'll be heading out, very glad I got to meet you all and we will find the ones responsible for this and bring them to justice." Travis stated.

"My Queen, on the Earth itself we will get them." Sh'lainn promised.

"Sh'lainn, please be careful, there are forces greater than us and the Alliance at work, but I have faith in the Alliance and our allies." Queen Mab said.

As they then walked off Travis turned back and went to talk with Queen Mab.

"Oh your majesty, when Myrna wakes up can you tell her thank you for saving me." he said as he walked off.

They exited through the portal and uncloaked the ship and contacted John and Yarin first.

"_John come in."_ Sh'lainn asked.

"_I read you are you all right?"_ John asked.

"_Yes, we had a run in with some…_

"_Vodun, yeah we know they attacked us, they tried to destroy the entire Intracom complex, but we stopped them."_ he interrupted.

"_They tried to unleash the Minotauri, but Travis and Myrna stopped them."_ she explained.

"_How the hell did Cross stop them?"_ he asked surprised.

"_John, this isn't the time for this he saved us and we need a containment unit, we'll meet you back at headquarters."_ she said as she cut off _transmission._

They made their way back into the ship and headed off back to the UK branch and checked in the ship back in and met up with Yarin and John.

"I'm glad everyone is fine." Yarin said.

"So did you find any leads?" Sh'laiin asked.

"All we know is there were Vodun involved and there was a traitor among the Vampires who led them in." John explained.

"Who was the traitor?" Sh'lainn asked.

"Malik, he lead them in but he escaped and it was some hired gun to blow the place up." John said.

"Li'kara did the same with also a hired gun, did the guy die mysteriously?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, same thing, ours didn't talk until it was too late, his PDA had nothing on it of good use, we need to get Jim to check the hard drives of it." John said.

"Unlike yours I got info, apparently some company out in Cuba hired these guys to take out Intracom and the Vampires, unleash the Minotauri and destroy the Banshee." Travis explained.

"Cuba? So it looks like the Vodun are planning a return and want to make a statement in a big way." John explained his theory.

"That could be it, but we now know there's two renegade's aligned with the Vodun with their mutual hatred for the Alliance and it also seems their recruiting Vampires, Banshee and I may be right in saying human agents." Travis explained his theory.

"It is possible, I need to return to see the board, we will track any sort of information on this company out in Cuba, I will contact you as soon as I find something." Yarin said as he left.

"What do we do now?" Travis asked.

"We report back to base and await further instructions." Sh'lainn said.

They made their way back to base and John gave his stare to Travis noticing he had cigs on him, his curiosity and suspicions of him rose and he just had to ask.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked.

"The hired gun, he had a pack on him after I searched him I found these and a PDA." Travis answered.

"You know those are evidence right and I can't let you touch em." he said.

"Like to see you try and take them from me, grunt." he replied with a dare.

Those words began to ignite the fire inside John as he knew he was being called out by a man he couldn't stand, but remembering the words of Katya and his father he restrained himself knowing soon enough they will fight it out and seeing him being locked up would be sweet satisfaction.

After their journey they were to report to the Commander immediately.

"Is it true, the Vodun have returned?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately yeah, they've been taking Vampire and Banshee prisoners and turning them into their slaves." John said.

"That does sound like them, but why return now? And there was a Vampire and Banshee renegades?" Nick asked.

"It was Malik and Li'kara, both of them have defected and both had hired mercs with them." John said.

"They tried to destroy both the Banshee by unleashing the Minotauri and destroying an Intracom complex, but they were stopped and we have the enslaved ones in containment." Travis said.

"Does anyone have any idea who hired these guys?" Nick asked.

"I did manage to interrogate the one, he said something about a company out in Cuba hired him and I bet the other guy as well, so I bet the answers we seek are out there." Travis said.

"Ok it's clear what's next, Cross, you and John will head out to Cuba and investigate who we are dealing with and why they started this and what their connection to the Vodun is." Nick said.

"Wait! You want us two to…work…together??!!" John said completely shocked.

"Yes that's what I said." Nick said.

"Us…work…together??!!" Travis said.

They looked at each other then looked back to him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!" they said simultaneously.

"Nope consider this as a chance to…get to know one another." Nick said with a smile.

They had the look of horror and despair on their faces as they, both John Logan and Travis Cross, the two men who despised each other.

"You're both leaving tomorrow, so prepare yourselves." he said.

"Wait why don't we go now?" John asked.

"Well for one we can't alert these people, second Cuba is a very dangerous place and the amounts of criminal elements there is unlimited and plus I know a few people out there, I can get some information out of them if that's fine?" he asked.

"That could help, get in contact with them and gentleman…try to solve this and if I hear you've laid a hand on each other, again the punishment will be severe…now dismissed." he said.

The both left his office equally pissed off at that statement.

"Cross I don't like you and you don't like me but since we have to work together I will say this now, if you try to pull anything out there I swear I'll….

"Listen jackass!!! I know I can work with people I hate but I want you to know one thing I have no reason to betray you, it's you I know who would sell me up the creek!!! And even if you did that I'd still save your ass, now excuse me I have preparations, an apology and light up some smokes, see ya later…partner." he said walking off.

"Asshole." John muttered to himself.

As he walked off to go and get himself prepared for his mission tomorrow he was in the hallway on the way to the rec room to think of what he was going to do until he noticed his shoe lace was untied and knelt down to tie his shoe laces.

As he did an unsuspecting passer by was carrying a bunch of papers and unaware of who was on the floor and tripped over him and fell to the floor and the papers went flying everywhere.

Both were in confusion as to what happened but it didn't prepare them for what they saw.

"Katya??!!"

"John??!!"

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you!!!" John said rushing over to her.

He helped her up to her feet and saw the mess he caused.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." she said placing her glasses back on her face.

"No I wasn't careful enough to realise someone would walk into me." he said apologetically.

"I am, I never saw you and I should've been more careful, are you hurt?" she asked.

"No I'm fine thanks, let me help you pick these up, where are you going with these?" he asked picking them up.

"I'm going to the rec room to read them." she said.

"That's where I'm going, I'll carry these for you." he offered.

"Oh John you don't have to." she said.

"But I want to, as a way of being sorry I'll carry them for ya doc." he said going there.

"Alright but I'm paying for food." she said.

They headed off there and John was right now in a good place.

Meanwhile Travis went looking for Raine and knew there was one place she could be, he took the elevator to the rooftop and there she was looking out at the view.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here." Travis said.

She just looked out not acknowledging him.

"Still mad huh? Don't blame you, look I'm sorry for the way I acted to you, I guess sometimes I get like that with the lack of nicotine and sleep I got a bit edgy and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry for that as well and by the way Myrna says hi." he said trying to apologise.

She then turns around and walks towards him, with her head down but looks up at him and gives him a serious look.

"You'd better be sorry and how is she?" she asked.

"She's fine, we stopped a renegade Banshee and some hired merc from unleashing the Minotauri". he said.

"What? Who would…Li'kara but why?" she asked.

"She views the Alliance as a threat and teaming with the Vodun would solve her problem." he said.

"The Vodun?! Impossible they were destroyed years ago?" she said in shock.

"I know that's why me and John are going to Cuba tomorrow to investigate this." he said.

"Wait you and John?! Working together?!" she questioned.

"Yeah I know it's crazy but we have no choice, this is why I came to see you before I left tomorrow." he explained.

She went towards his face and gave him a peck on the cheek, which took him by surprise.

"Thank you and good luck for tomorrow, try not to kill each other." she said.

_Oh you don't know how badly I wanna!!!!_

**So the Vodun have returned after years of exile and what will Travis and John discover out in Cuba?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	13. Shady meeting

**Well here we are, I hope this will make up for the wait so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 13: Shady meeting

They were jet lagged, tired and even cranky but they finally arrived in the sunny country known as Cuba, sunshine struck them both in the eyes as they put on their sunglasses and went about their cover as tourists.

They got their luggage and left the airport to their hotel, checked in and went to their room.

"Ok I get the bed you get the couch". John said.

"Wait who says you get the bed and I get the couch?" Travis asked.

"Cos Im in charge." he replied.

"What?! Who died put you in charge?!" Travis said.

"As far as Im concerned I rank higher than you so do as your superior says." John said.

"How bout NO!! so stop being a stubborn jackass and let me have the bed!!!" Travis shot back.

"Ok, fine take it." John said.

"What, seriously?" he asked confused.

"Yeah have it I dont mind I just wanna sleep, well start the search tomorrow so get some rest." he said.

This left Travis speechless, as John just slumped down on the couch and went straight to sleep.

__

That was weird, first hes all calm and actually happy before we left, second we havent argued since now and hes giving insomethings going on with him.

He didnt want to think of it further and decided to do the same thing and lied own on the worn out mattress and went to sleep.

__

AwakenHC-42

Good now then has its program been installed?

Yes like the others he too has the same mindset as them.

What about the trigger?

Implanted, if somehow he rebels against our will

__

No need to I can control him without it, with the sequence I implanted in his DNA he will be obedientI guarantee it.

Alright lets begin, start the inoculations.

"AH!!" Travis screamed awakening from his dream.

__

Another nightmarewhat the hell was that all about?

He rubbed his eyes and then looked at his hands.

__

What the hell did they do to me?

He saw John was still asleep as he went into his jacket pocket and got out his lighter and cigs and took them out to the balcony and lit one up and the taste of burning tobacco entered his body like blood flow, calming him down completely.

__

Been a while since I was back here, that so-called warlord was a piece of cake, I mean I got all prepared for nothing it just took me under 20 minutes to take down his forces and capture him alive and ship him back to the local prisonthink hes still there?

He thought to himself as he blew some smoke out into the air, the area was peaceful at night as he looked over at the small city lit up and busy, he then spied some warehouses and a sign which bared a symbol on it.

The symbol was a red and black version of the ying and yang, with a green octagon in the middle of it.

However seeing it brought that feeling in the back of Traviss mind, as it became a little familiar.

__

Do I know who these guys are? First Dynasty, then Drakhan and now this company, who else did I work forFBI, CIA, NSA, or maybe MI5??

I dont know maybe Im being delusional, but only one way to find out, keep on digging until I hit jackpot.

He was thinking as he took more puffs of his smoke and inhaled deeply until the it had come to its end, he decided to go back inside and sleep, tomorrow would be a very busy day.

NEXT DAY

"CROSS, GET UP YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCH!!!" John shouted at him.

He woke up in utter shock seeing that John was already up and was ready to go, but Travis was still half asleep and got up walked into the bathroom and ignored John.

"Give me five minutes, Ill be ready in a sec ok!!!" he answered back.

"Ok fine, just hurry up." he said.

__

Ok this is really getting weird, hes just giving up and letting me win? Somethings up!!

He washed up got changed and joined John outside, both wore different shirts, Travis wore a white and black tribal design, he wore a white vet underneath with some grey cargo pants and his combat boots.

John wore a blue and red shirt with a white vest underneath, he also wore green cargo pants with some combat boots.

They looked to each other and put on their sunglasses and off they went to begin their investigation.

"Ok lets start questioning people, I say we start um...overthere." John hesitantly pointed in a random direction.

"The local strip club?" Travis said concealing a smirk.

He looked and was feeling like he was the biggest dumbass in the region.

"Don't even go there ok!!" John snapped back.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, and anyway I have a contact were gonna meet so if you have any bright idea's please lay em on me?" Travis said.

He looked to him and just gave up.

"Ok fine where do we meet this guy?" he asked.

"The strip club". I said.

He looked gob smacked as Travis smirked and lead the way and he hesitantly followed him to the club.

The neon sign which wasnt lit up as it was daytime but the double doors were open as they were about to go in John stayed outside.

"You comin?" Travis asked.

"I'd rather not so Ill wait out here, if thats ok?" he said.

__

Ok now Im curious!!!

"Ok!! Ever since we left HQ youve been acting weird, what's up?" he asked out of sheer curiosity.

"None of your damn business!!! And anyway I just dont wanna go in this guy knows only you so get the info and meet me back out here ok!!!" he said acting defensive.

"Ok just concerned, I'll see you after." he said going in.

The place was a little old but was being re-modelled but on the way he passed some girls who gave him some flirtatious looks as he jus walked on and entered the main hall of the place and approached the bar.

"Is Ravi here?" he asked the barman.

"Who's asking?" he asked.

"Tell him its a favour that needs fulfilling." he said.

He went to the back and find him, as Travis looked around and saw that people there were setting things up ready for the night.

The bar door opened and in stepped a average heighted man with tanned skin, blonde hair, and wearing a shirt and leather pants wearing a bit of gold around his neck.

He saw Travis and smiled as he approached him.

"My friend it is good to see you again." Ravi said shaking his hand.

"Yeah I need to talk about our conversation we had." he said.

"Of course right this way." he said leading him to a table.

They both sat down and a scantily clad woman approached their table.

"Would you like anything at all?" he asked while her hand draped him from behind.

"Uh no thanks, maybe later." he said.

"Vamos." he said to the girl as she left.

"Do you have the info I asked for?" he asked.

"Here you go, I managed to pull some strings and get information on the company, theyre called Gridcon, theyre a shipping company who have ties to other companies including Intracom and Dynasty, I also got you and your partner have these visitor passes, they will get you two in and one more thing, got a smoke?" he asked.

He handed him one and he lit it up and smoked it.

"Why do you keep having these cheap rip offs?" he asked.

"Easier to get." he answered.

"Very well and good luck to you my friend." he said as Travis left.

He found John waiting outside as he approached him with a bag.

"Whats in the bag?" John asked.

"Info, we need to make one last stop before we come up with a plan." he said.

"Where to then?" he asked.

"It's a place down the road from here, I need to pick up some stuff." Travis said.

"What stuff?" John asked.

"Equipment, well need it." he said.

"Why don't we get Alliance equipment? I can have it shipped here in no time." John said.

"John I don't think it would be a good idea." Travis warned.

Why not exactly!? John asked a bit peeved.

"Cos if you think for a second, Gridcon wouldve tracked us by now if we brought any foreign objects and if you say Alliance equipment you wouldnt think that they wouldnt notice and that they would've people here on their payroll, not only that it would alert them to our presence and get us captured, is that a good enough reason?" Travis explained.

"Actually yeah, never thought of it, guess you do have a better thought of thingsI hate to admit it." John hesitantly said.

"Well I'm glad you see it my way for a change, let's get going." Travis said.

John had his look on him and just followed as they headed to a local shop and saw it sold normal necessities and other things as Travis approached the counter and began talking with the keeper while John looked around.

Travis then waited for the keeper to come back and he came from the back with a huge box and Travis thanked him for keeping it as he then gave the box to John.

"Whoa!!! This thing is heavy, what did you order?" he complained.

"As I said stuff, now we need to back to the hotel and prepare so be a team player and carry it back for me, I gotta hold the info." he said.

"Asshole." John muttered.

"Dickweed." Travis answered back.

They just left it at that and made their way back to the hotel, they got into their room and opened the box and John was amazed to find what it contained.

"Are you insane?! You can't have these kinds of weapons in our possession, what if the cops catch us with these?" he said in a panicked state.

"Cops? were in Cuba, there's no police out in this part and anyway most of this is standard out here." he explained.

"So this is standard?" he said producing the machete.

"How else are we gonna trek through the jungle?" he answered.

"It's gonna be Evergreen all over again." he said moaning.

"Evergreen?" Travis asked.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking thats all." John nervously said.

"Ok whatever you say." he said.

"So what's the plan?" John asked.

"So youre letting me take charge now?" Travis asked.

"Well how else are we gonna survive out here, you know this place better than me, but I'd rather be in charge." John said.

"Well since you put it that way, were gonna take the easy way up by train and get to Gridcon in ten minutes and these passes will get us in, so we take the tour of the facility and do recon of the place and come back at night and begin our investigation of the place and see what we can uncover how's that?" Travis explained.

"Actually I can do that but these blades ain't gonna help us in a fire fight smartass!!??" John answered.

Travis looked to him with a frustrated look and pulled out of the box a few of guns which made John's jaw drop.

"So you were saying?" he said showing the firearms.

John was in complete awe seeing the firearms that were produced from the package sent to Travis.

He looked into the box and began bringing out the guns for a closer look at them and saw something that caught his eye.

"So I see youre more of a small and powerful type, that is the P45 modified desert eagle, it has rapid fire burst capabilities and laser sight for better accuracy, a fine model." Travis explained.

"How did you get these?" John asked.

"I have connections." Travis answered.

"What kind of connections?" John asked.

"My connections, I have a guy who can get me weapons I need." he said.

"Ok but just do you know I don't trust you, not even one bit!!! If you pull anything I promise I will kill you, got it!!??" he stated.

"So from beating the crap outta me to putting a bullet in my brain, well I'd like to see you try grunt." he said daring him.

They began to get in each others face and were preparing to exchange fists with one another until the phone rang and Travis was forced to get the phone and answer it.

He answered it and heard what was said and put it back down.

"We have escorts to the facility so let's just get what we need and play along ok?" he said.

"Fine but I still got my eye on you and I'm keeping this!!!" he said holding the desert eagle.

They took their weapons and their cutting tools, concealed them and gave one last glare at each other and left.

There were two men in suits and were both natives, both looked like they had been in a few brawls too many, but both Travis and John saw something.

"You see what I see?" John asked.

"I do, better be careful, who knows what theyve got planned." Travis warned.

Their gift of sight had given them the advantage over the situation as they saw that the two men were Vodun agents, most likely sent to keep an eye on them.

"Gentlemen, follow us we have private escort for you to the facility." the one guy said.

They nodded their heads and just followed as they were asked to get into a SUV type, limo which was black, they got in and saw they were not alone in it.

There was two men and a woman, but they both saw who they were as their sight reveled they were Banshee, Vampire and Vodun.

"Gentlemen, I presume you know who we are?"

"You guessed right." Travis said.

The man in question had long black hair which was tied into a ponytail and was wearing sunglasses, he wore a black trench coat with a suit on.

They guessed the other two were Likara and Malik.

"Now , I would like it if you both just cooperate with us." he asked while glaring at John.

"Who are you and how'd you know who we are?" John asked.

"Let's just say everyone has a price." he said.

It struck Travis as to who couldve betrayed them.

__

Ravi, you sold us out you son of a bitch!!!

"You're definitely the image of your father." he said to John.

"How do you know him?" John asked.

"Let's just say he and I have an old score to settle." he answered sly fully.

"So do us a favour and go with us quietly or else."

"Or else what?" John asked.

All of a sudden the limo began to fill up with gas and the three of them put on breathing masks, as both John and Travis began to feel light headed and their bodies were feeling numb and it then knocked them both out.

__

I cant wait until we meet again Logan, I will have my revenge!!!

SEVERAL HOURS LATER.

John awoke in a dark and dirty cell and was aching all over his body, he remembered he had been tortured by the guards, they beat him up for a couple of hours then drowned him and cut him on his left arm.

He then heard some men talking and someone getting tortured, he guessed they were torturing Travis, he could hear some muffled screams and the cell was still spinning as he tried to get to his feet but he was too weak to do so.

__

What happened? All I remember was us getting gassed then I woke up here and I got strung up by my hands, I got the crap beaten out of me, tried to make me talk but I aint sayin anything, wonder how Cross is fairing off?

The door swung open and two men dragged a man through them who had been beaten within an inch of his life, John also noticed who they dragged in, it was Travis and it looks like he refused to talk as they threw him into the cell next to his.

A person walked in, it was the guy who they talked with earlier.

"So you both refuse to talk, well I guess Ill have to talk with daddy now I hope he likes the little video show I made for him and mommy." he grinned evilly.

"Who the hell are you!!!" John demanded.

"Let's just say me and your parents had a falling out, now as for you two I'm hoping the serum we gave you will make you more persuasive, now I must leave I have a call to make." he said leaving.

The guards left and John was a little concerned with what he just heard.

"Cross? Cross? Travis, are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah just dandy, how bout you?" Travis asked.

"The same, look they shot us up with something, you have any ideas?" he asked.

"Does your mouth feel dry?" he asked.

"Yeah, cotton dry, I'm also feeling hot as well." he explained.

"How long has it been since they shot you up?" he asked.

"1 hour, why?" he asked.

"I know what he did to us, he shot us up with sodium pentathlon." he said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Were gonna be saying the truth for at least 24 hours so we need to bust out of here." he said.

"But how?!" he asked.

"No idea but something will come along so in the meantime why dont you tell me about Evergreen?" he said.

Even though John didn't want to he just blurted the details out for some reason.

"We had answered a distress call from some Alliance scientists and it all went to hell when they were actually, Vampires smuggling weaponsand oh boy even the FBI got involved we had to cover it up by erasing their memories and contain those hostiles, I tell it was the worst day ever!!!" John explained.

He just realised he blurted it all out without even knowing it.

"Dammit!!!" he shouted.

Travis knew now he had a way to get things out of him.

"Ok so I guess you'll be keeping your trap shut from now on?" Travis asked.

"Damn right so no more questions ok!!!" John shouted.

"Sure I won't ask why you're in such a better mood than usual." Travis asked.

"It was the best thing to ever happen to me since I joined the Alliance!!! I finally asked her out and she said yes!!!" John said.

But again realising Travis had played on the effect of the drug which was now in full effect.

"Oh for the...STOP DOING THAT!!!" John shouted.

"Let me guess it's four eyes, right?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I might as well say it, as we are gonna die." John said.

"John, were not gonna die, we just need to wait for an opportunity to arise so till then we wait." Travis reassured him.

"How're you so sure well get out of here?" John asked.

"I've been watching the guards patrol pattern and I also have a plan how we can get him to open the cell but he wont be back for another hour so be patient." Travis explained.

As John had nothing to say he looked through his cell to his right and noticed Travis had suffered a vicious beating from the torturers, he had a right black eye, bleeding nose, cut lip, cuts and bruises on his upper body. He also noticed he is showing the same symptoms as he had when the serum was taking effect.

__

Time for some answers!!!

"Cross, who do you work for?" John asked.

"The Global Alliance." he answered blankly.

Travis realised he was doing what he did to him before, the serum had taken effect on him.

"So your interrogating me is it? Well I guess you do deserve to know me better, what you wanna know?" Travis asked.

"Who are you really?" John asked.

"No idea, all I know is the name on these tags, the dreams I have and the claims that have been made by you and the Sioux." Travis answered.

"So did I give you any answers at all?" Travis asked.

"No, but I do believe you really have lost your memory, but still can't stand you." John said.

"So can't I but why do you hate me?" Travis asked.

"The day we met, you humiliated me in front of my own squad, no one has ever done what youve done to me, I was one the best but you came along and all of a sudden you're now one the best, not until I say so!!!" John said.

"Don't blame you, I come in out of nowhere and steal your spot and humiliate you after you attacked me." Travis answered.

"It's not just that, everyone seems to trust you especially my sister, I mean she does have a tendency to trust the wrong people but somehow she can see the good in people, she's sees it in you and Im starting to think its more than just that." John explained.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked puzzled.

"I think she likes you, It kinda makes a little sense but I guess you didn't notice." John said.

"I'm not really sure about it, I mean Im a walking disaster, she'd be better off without me." Travis said.

John saw he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he decided to change the subject.

"So Cr...Travis what was your most deadliest bounty youve ever taken?" he asked.

Travis could feel the serum going into overdrive as he had to tell him.

"The deadliest one I had was in Taiwan....

**So who is this man who knows John's parents and what's his agenda? And how will Travis and John escape?**

**(Notice: there will be more flashbacks on the next one!!!)**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	14. Old friend

**Here we are, i had a bit of a writer's block and this chapter was a close call, but i would also like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who just passed away, so this is for you C.R.M.!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 14: Old friend

"Commander we have an incoming call, its agents Cross and Logan."

"Bring them up on screen." Nick said.

The call was brought up on the big screen and all that was seen was a man surrounded in darkness.

"Sorry agents Cross and Logan are unavailable, would you like me to take a message?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well I must say you've aged well since we last saw each other."

"What are you talking about, wheres Cross and Logan!?" Nick demanded.

"Don't worry they're my prisoners, but however we have unfinished business."

"Who are you?!" he demanded again.

He revealed himself from the shadows and it brought shock and fear to Nick as it was a face from the past.

"Ling?! it's impossible?!" he said stunned by the revelation.

"No actually it is, you just didn't finish the job, now I'm back and yes it's still inside of me but I now control it." Ling said.

"How did you manage that?" Nick asked.

"Let's just say the technology they used to cloned themselves saved me." Ling answered.

"A side effect...Now you're in no position to threaten me or the Alliance so let my agents go or else." Nick stated.

"And there you go again always making empty promises when we both know that you wont make a single threat stick." Ling said.

"You wanna try me." Nick said.

"Like you did ten years ago." Ling said.

__

Nick remembered what he was talking about, the incident ten years ago, his children were only in their teens and had just finished another day of high school and this day was like no other as they were abducted and taken to some undisclosed location by Ling who had escaped the cryo stasis prison with Agasas help but she was killed during the escape.

They eventually located him to an abandoned villa out in the Philippines, the place was an old CIA safe house, Ling had learned of it and knew it would be the perfect place to exact his revenge.

Nick decided to go alone as he knew this was personal, he entered the building with caution, he searched the place until he heard some sounds upstairs and crept up the stairs and heard it coming from a room upstairs, he listened in on the voices.

"Why are you doing this??!!"

"Little boy, this is all your father's fault, he thinks he's better than me!!! He destroyed my life, he imprisoned me in stasis, eight years...eight years in that personal hell but now I plan to take everything away from him just like he did to me...DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE??!!"

Nick heard enough, he just kicked the door in and saw that his son and daughter were tied to chairs each and his son was itching as much as he was to get a piece of the madman while his daughter was gagged and had been crying her eyes out in fear.

This just made him boil as he just raised his gun at Ling.

"Ling!!! Let my kids go and surrender you've got no way out!!!"

"Logan, I knew youd come as always and no I will not until you pay for what you did to me!!!"

"You brought it on yourself, I'm gonna ask again surrender now or else."

"You're threatening me? I have nothing to lose but you do!!!"

He went over to a terrified 14 year old Raine and pulled her out of the chair snapping the ropes and dragged her towards him by her hair.

Nick knew it was do or die, he had his gun pointed at him ready.

"Looks like her doesn't she?"

But as he went to take his gun out and pull the trigger John managed to get himself loose from his restraints and smack Ling in the face as John grabbed his sister fast and got out the way Nick did'nt hesitate and fired a few rounds off as they tore into the madman he stumbled and crashed through the window and fell out to the ground below.

He quickly ran to the smashed window to see what was Ling's fate, he saw the blood but his view saw he fell into the ocean below.

He went straight to his now traumatised children who had been through something they couldnt understand.

Hours later the Alliance arrived and did a thorough search of the area but no sign of Ling, this did startle Nick but his main priority was to the welfare of his kids as he had to get them back to base and erase the last 24 hours from their minds using Alascano's machine.

It was a close call but that day was glued to his mind as he knew at some point they would meet again.

As he snapped out of his small flashback both Shlainn and Raine came in and saw the infamous Keung Ling alive and well.

"Ah the entire family's here I can now begin the show." Ling said.

As his comm link cut to a clip of a dimly lit room with a man hung up by his hands and his face covered up by a sack and was shirtless as two men questioning him in Spanish and hitting him repeatedly in the body and the face.

The show continued with him being cut with a blade on his arms and one cut across his chest as a muffled scream was heard.

People watching the entire thing began to leave in disgust as some tried to look away but couldn't.

They then stopped and threw water over him and had these rods on them and some bolts of electricity came out of them, it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going to happen next as they forced the rods of shimmering, deadly electricity into the vulnerable body of the prisoner whos muffled scream could be heard for the next several seconds until he seemingly passed out.

"Now then lets see whos behind the mask." Ling tauntingly said.

They took the sack off his face and it was revealed to be John, his face was covered in bruises and his head, upper nose and lips were cut as he hung from his wrists unconscious and then shot him up with the serum and took him away.

"Why it's your son, I have to be honest with you here but he was no fun, he passed out before I was about to get to the good stuff." he said mockingly.

Nicks blood began to boil like it had never done before as his wife was holding her distraught daughter after seeing that display of inhumanity, but the show wasnt finished as Ling appeared again.

"Now that was part one, heres part two, now your new boy, Travis Cross wasn't it? He was my favourite, he put up more of a fight and even let me get to the good stuff". he said.

As it cut to another clip of a man who was also strung up by his wrists with a sack over his head and was also shirtless as they all knew it was Travis.

They gave him the same amount of punishment as John but was beaten twice as bad as his interrogation involved, cutting tools, heated metal rods, drowning and electricity as they tried to beat information out of him.

As it went on people began to even leave to throw up even more as it was too unbearable, but the one person who was in more despair and fear was Raine, she couldnt even look away as she watched first her brother and now her partner being tortured as part of some sick mind game by a deranged madman.

Her eyes filled with nothing but tears as it went on, with them removing the mask and seeing he had taken equal amount of damage a John, as they were demanding answers from him again he spat blood in one of their faces as this just antagonised them as they beat him just as bad as before as it then showed him getting a shot as well as they then took him away.

__

Why do I know that man? I feel we've met before.

"So that was my little gift to you, now if you want your boys back I want a few things in return." Ling demanded.

"How do I know youre not going to go back on this?" Nick asked.

"Well you have a point but still I know you're a father first and an agent second so I suggest you hear what my demands are." he answered.

"Fine what are they?" he asked reluctantly.

"First I demand the Global Alliance release the prisoner known as Lance Smythe, second I want the prisoner in stasis chamber H....

Hearing that sent chills up Nicks spine as he knew what was contained there and planned for it to never be released into the world again.

"And third and finally I want the surrender of the Global Alliance!!!" he demanded to him.

"First of all I can make the first one happen, the second you dont want to do that, no one can control what's contained in there, that's why since weve contained it, it's never been spoken of again!!! And finally your third demand, the Alliance will not surrender to some twisted, gutless, spineless, bitter, nutjob like you!!!" Nick stated.

"NUTJOB??!! SPINELESS??!! BITTER??!! Oh you think I'm afraid of you!!! And I know I'm better than you...I'll show you...you'll see!!!!" Ling shouted as he cut off the comm link.

Ling turned to one of his men.

"Activate the soldierswe begin the attack now!!!" Ling ordered.

"But sir the board of directors said...

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAID, THIS IS MY REVENGE, SCREW THEM!!!" he shouted.

"What about the prisoners?" Malik asked

"Kill them they're no use now." Ling said.

As Malik ordered the kill to two guards.

"We'll see who's coward Logan." he said to himself.

Meanwhile Travis was explaining about his exploit in Taiwan.

"It took me several days to get to him due to the fact he was under armed guard and the village was under lockdown I had to trek through thirty miles of nothing but landmines, barb wire fences and collapsing trenches." he explained in detail.

"Wow, how did you get to him in the end?" John asked.

"I managed to steal one of the guards clothes and equipment to get myself into his fortress I was also able to lure the soldiers out of his panic room and make my move, he did put up a fight but having a knife fight with me is like a three year old against an adult in a boxing match...nuff said." Travis explained further.

"I just had a thought, if your mom is Banshee doesn't that make you one?" Travis asked.

"Well not really, you see there aren't any male Banshees only the females can become Banshee, so it means I don't have their powers or abilities I only got what my dad has." John explained.

"That explains it, so do you know that guy?" Travis asked.

"What that lunatic?! No not that I know of? But I felt like we met a long time ago." John answered confused.

Just then they heard footsteps and the door swung open with two guards dressed in black combat gear and a form of face wear come in armed.

They just opened the doors of their cells and brought them both out.

Both of them were still groggy and physically unable to defend themselves.

John was knocked in the back of the head and Travis was held back as the one raised his gun and aimed it on John.

Travis seeing this just had a burst of strength as he broke free and decked the one guy and grabbed the other guys gun and flipped him to the ground and then smashing him in the face with the backhandle of the gun, he then saw the other guy get up and threw the gun at him, he caught it and hit a high heel kick knocking him unconscious.

"A bit geared up for prison guards, guess they came to kill us, but why shoot us up with truth serum then decide to just kill us?" Travis asked.

"No idea but were out now and these guys are Vodun all right but they're not like the ones I've heard of." John said.

He then wanted a closer look at these guards and removed a helmet from one of them to see he was human and had also noticed there were some sort of device attached to the back of their necks.

Travis had noticed this and remembered the incident in Siberia, he didnt say anything about the control device until he remembered why it was significant to him but seeing it now made him think about it.

__

Now they have these, whats the connection to me?

"Travis, I have an idea." he said looking to the guards.

"Lay it on me, but let's get our wounds patched up before we move." Travis said.

John knew it was a good idea so Travis searched the place and on the wall next to the exit door was a first aid box and their equipment in a metal container.

Both of them had basic medical knowledge on how to stitch themselves up, they bandaged and sealed their wounds up.

"So what was your idea?" Travis asked.

"I thought about when you said you used an enemy's uniform to sneak past every guard, well why don't we use their uniforms and try to find out what their up to?" John explained.

"That's actually a good idea, let's do it." Travis agreed.

They took the gear off the guards and put it on themselves, as for the guards they threw them in their cells.

"How long are they gonna be out?" John asked.

"A few hours at least, gotta be honest here, these things are not comfortable." Travis said.

"Mine fits perfectly." John said.

"A little tight around the crotch though." Travis said irritantly.

"Oh yeah mine too." John said nervously.

They put on the masks and had the guns ready and exited the room they made it past several cells which held dead bodies in them as they just kept walking until they reached the stairwell, they exited the area and went up the flight of stairs and made it to the first floor.

As they opened the door they found an entire platoon of Human-Vodun soldiers just standing still like statues they hid behind some crates to see what was going on until they saw on an upper platform, Ling, Malik and Li'Kara.

"Are you sure the test subjects are ready to be used in actual combat?" Malik asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ling said.

The soldiers just moved as Ling looked at them and they began to march out to the main doors.

"Let's follow them." Travis said.

"Do you think they'll notice anything?" John asked.

"No idea, but we have to try." Travis said. As he slid into the line undetected.

John just shook his head.

__

God help me!!!

John just slid into the line undetected as well.

They all marched to a huge sort of platform which then opened some kind of portal as Ling, Malik and Li'Kara stepped through it the platoon followed as did John and Travis.

A flash of light had engulfed them and they ended up in a different location, as the both of them opened their eyes they looked around at their surroundings, they were on top of a small mountain and as soon as they moved forward, Travis quickly slid out of the line as did John and they hid behind some rocks.

"Where are we now?" Travis asked.

"Not sure but this all does look familiar." he said looking around.

"Well let's follow them and try to stick to the shadows." Travis said as they followed the platoon.

They followed them for miles until they stopped at a point where both John and Travis knew where they were.

"We go in you retrieve the subject, I begin the takeover and have my revenge and instigate Samedi's plan." Ling explained.

"Yes and soon we will give rise to a new empire." Malik said.

"In her vision, it will be magnificent." Li'Kara said.

They then marched forward and as both Travis and John heard what they said they looked over the rocks and saw what they were attacking.

"Oh crap, they're going for H.Q!!!" John said.

"Damn, let me try and get them on comms...dammit!!! I can't get a response, is there another way into the compound?" Travis asked.

"Yeah it's an emergency tunnel, it's a couple of miles away in an abandoned mineshaft." he answered.

"Let's do it, hopefully we can stop them in time!!!" Travis said as they raced to the mineshaft.

The alarm sounded with an explosion which rocked the parking lot of the bunker as some agents were sent to investigate it and were all armed as they then saw two men dressed in black holding a couple of hand cannons.

"Identify yourselves!!!"

They just stood there.

"I repeat identify yourselves, now!!!"

They still stood there completely still.

"Alright you have ten seconds to surrender right now or else!!!"

They then turned to them and raised their weapons.

"AHHHH!!!"

They began to march through the lot and they blasted the doors open and entered the main hall of the bunker.

As the smoke cleared the agents of the Alliance all armed their weapons and fired on the hostiles, they all got direct hits.

But they stood still as they just looked unfazed by the shots as they retaliated with shots of their own.

"AHHHHH!!!"

The screams of the agents were heard as the soldiers marched forward through the area and secured it.

Then walking through the smoke and smouldering bodies was Ling, Malik and Li'Kara, they surveyed the carnage that was before them and seemed pleased with the results.

"The field test was a success, now then let's begin the negotiations, open up a channel." Ling ordered.

Meanwhile down below the rest of the Alliance was in a ruckus from the explosion and the intruder alert that sounded, everyone was in turmoil as every staff officers were trying to restore some order in the bunker.

"Okay listen up weve lost contact with the reception area and we are switching to alert phase three, so all civilians please head for the medical bay, every available agent please standby." Fitz explained.

But as they began to do so the big screen flickered and displayed the image of the reception area and then the face from the past showed itself and that shiver crawled up Nicks spine.

"Who's the coward now Logan huh?!" Ling said.

Nick was speechless as he just did not know what to say.

"I've taken the liberty of disabling the security system so don't try to escape!!! I'd also like to introduce you to my creations, my triumph over you and your Alliance." he said showing his soldiers.

"You have no chance against us, surrender and I might consider letting you all live!!!" he said giving the ultimatum.

Nick looked back to the entire Alliance they had the look of defiance in their eyes as he went to give him an answer.

"We'll never surrender, especially to a nut job like you!!!" Nick stated.

They all agreed with his decision, as the entire Alliance stood defiant against the madman and his soldiers.

"Well I guess you've made your choice, why don't I give you a demonstration of their power." Ling said as it showed some Alliance agents being dragged into view.

As one of the soldiers then poised itself for hand to hand as then one of the agents was given a chance to fight, the agent landed a few hard strikes but the soldier just stood there like it was nothing, he grabbed the agent by the head and just crushed it like it was made of paper, all that was left was a headless corpse.

He then made another demonstration by giving another agent a gun to shoot the soldier, he fired one round, nothing, he fired another, still nothing, he emptied the entire clip into the soldiers body but he was unfazed from every shot as his wounds just healed rapidly as he just took out its gun and shot the agent point blank killing him.

The other soldiers just let loose a barrage of gunfire killing the other helpless agents.

"So I hope you made the right choice? see you soon." Ling said cutting transmission.

Nick knew this could be futile but he knew if theyd surrendered they wouldve been killed anyway as he then turned to his wife.

"Listen take Raine, Jim and every other civilian to the med bay, were gonna give you all time to escape. "Nick said quietly to her.

"You don't have to do this!!!" Sh'lainn pleaded with him.

"I can't let him unleash this evil on the world Im going to alert phase five, please get out of here." he pleaded with her.

He brought her close to him as they kissed.

She then took the everyone to the med bay, ready for their escape as Nick got the agents together for one final resistance against Lings forces.

As the others began to make their escape they went to open the emergency escape tunnel but as they did two of the soldiers emerged.

They were all terrified as they knew none of them had no chance as Sh'lainn just turned into her Banshee form ready to fight.

But the two soldiers threw down their weapons and were trying to say something as they then took their helmets off.

It was both Travis and John and was everyone happy to see them alive.

"John!!! You're...oh god, are you ok?" Katya rushed over to him as she surveying his bruised face.

"Travis!!! We thought you were both dead!!" Raine said rushing over to him also checking his injured face.

"Everyone else is about to fight them off while we escape." Sh'lainn told them.

"Ok but we're not going, we have to stop him, but the only problem is how?" John said.

Katya looked at the suit John wore and noticed there was something odd about it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This attached to the belt here looks like a breathing apparatus." she said.

"Why do they need that for?" John asked.

"I suspect they cannot live in our atmosphere and they use these to keep them alive, without them they would choke on our air." Katya explained.

"So they have a weakness, but how do we turn these things off?" Travis asked.

"There should be a way but first we need to get you guys to safety." John said.

"Yeah and you need to go with them." Travis said to him sternly.

"What are you talking about, I'm coming with you!!!" John answered back.

"No, you're not, they need you to protect them." Travis said.

"Yeah but you need my help if you're gonna take them down!!!" John said.

Travis grabbed John by the shoulders and just came out with it.

"John listen to me!!! You've got something to lose!!! I've got nothing to lose!!!" Travis shouted to him.

John was taken aback by that statement.

"Now do me a favour, keep them safe." he said.

"Ok I'll do that, but before you go I need to say something." John said.

"I respect you." he said straight.

Travis was taken aback by what he had said.

"The serum must be going into overdrive." Travis said.

"No I'm saying this outta my own accord, listen please save my dad and stop them." he said.

"Yeah, I'll do what I can, just get everyone to safety." he said as he was leaving to help the others.

__

"Travis?"

It was Raine who has mentally invaded his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Be careful, please, save my father and come back in one piece, for me. "she said.

"I'll bring your father back and I'll probably be in more than one piece." he said.

"Better not be, you're no good in that state." she said.

"You be careful too, I got a psycho to deal with!!!" he said.

Travis made his way to the stairwell.

_Maybe this is the one...the one I won't come back from._

**So he's decided to go alone and assist the others and try and stop these soldiers. Will they stop the evil plot of Ling, Malik and Li'Kara? who is his thing in stasis chamber H?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!! **


	15. The power within

**Here we are sorry for the delay, exams soon!! so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 15: The power within

The battle had begun between Alliance agents and the soldiers as the soldiers were winning.

"Commander we can't find any sort of weakness!!!"

Nick knew this could be it as the attack began to become heavy for them all to bear.

As a soldier was near Nick he knew he was one moment from being a foot shorter.

But out of nowhere the soldier got decked and the saviour revealed to be Travis, who then went for it's belt and was trying to pull off some black box on there.

However it grabbed Travis by the throat and got up and lifted him off the ground by his neck.

Travis could slowly feel the life drain out of him as the soldier took precious air from his lungs.

Nick fired at the soldier but it had no effect as he still stood and Travis was still dying he felt completely powerless to stop it.

"Sh…shoot the…the…box on…h..his…belt!!!" he said with what could be his last breath.

Nick didn't waste time as he took aim and fired at it, the box began to malfunction as the soldier dropped Travis and fell to the ground and started having some sort of a fit and then just stopped and was still.

Travis began coughing as he regained air as Nick checked on him.

"Tell them to aim for the box…it kills…them." Travis said in between breaths.

"Everyone aim for the boxes on their belts!!!" Nick said to the agents.

They all did that as they fired and eventually hitting them and were able to defeat the soldiers.

"Is that all of them?" Nick asked.

"I think so, but there were more being made in Cuba, it was the company known as Gridcon, Ling runs the place." Travis explained.

"That explains how he got these guys and his funding to develop them." Nick said.

"Commander!!! We've got some of the terminals back online, we've also located the hostiles."

"Where are they?" Travis asked.

"One is heading to the weapons lab and the other two are heading to the cryogenic prison."

Both Nick and Travis knew who they were talking about.

"Ok what's the plan?" Travis asked.

"You're coming with me and we're gonna stop those two first then we go after Ling." Nick said.

"Let me guess you want Ling?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, it's personal, you have to stop those two from releasing the prisoner in stasis chamber H." Nick said.

"What's in the prison chamber?" Travis asked.

"Something no one wants free." Nick sternly said.

"Is it that bad?" Travis asked.

"Before you were even born this thing was running rampant after it fed on a few humans and even….

Travis realised just by looking at him it effected him in some sort of a way.

"It got personal for you." Travis said.

Nick didn't say anything.

"Commander, we've supplied power to the elevators."

"Ok all of you secure the parameter, anyone with wounds report to the med bay for treatment, call back the civilians, tell them it's safe on this floor, if the worst occurs, leave here and begin the lockdown sequence, nothing leaves here!!! Cross come with me, we're going to stop those three!!!" Nick ordered.

The both of them raced to the elevator and began their descend into the compound.

"So how do I stop them?" Travis asked lighting up a cig.

"The sector is guarded by an AI security system that's monitoring the place and is run by our chief engineer, Ti-Yet, he should be able to lend you a hand in stopping them." Nick explained.

"Alright I'll do what I can, is there anything else I should know?" Travis asked.

"Yes, make sure that Malik doesn't bite you or you'll become his slave and also have got anymore smokes left?" Nick asked.

"Yeah but you don't smoke?" Travis asked confused.

"Well if this could be my last mission then I guess one won't kill me." Nick said.

Travis took a cig out for him and gave it to him and took out his lighter and lit it up as he inhaled the nicotine and blew out the smoke.

"Damn that feels good, been a while though, haven't done it since I was in my twenties, didn't quit until I got married." Nick said.

"So that's where she got that from." Travis said.

They both had a small chuckle from that remark as they stopped on the prison level where the most dangerous hostiles are kept.

"Ok this is where we part, Travis be careful they're incredibly dangerous." Nick warned.

"You too that guy's crazy he's unpredictable and you don't know what he'll pull out." Travis said.

"I hear you I can handle him, I have to finish this!!!" Nick stated.

"Well I guess I'll see ya on the other side." Travis said.

"Likewise." Nick said as the doors opened and Travis left leaving Nick alone.

Travis got out his gun and cautiously walked through the lit corridors as he made his way to the cryo prison.

He then found the monitoring room and presumed the chief engineer was residing there trying to figure a way of stopping them.

He entered his employee code on the console right next to the door and it opened he saw the room was monitoring every prisoner and saw some Alliance personnel at their computers and a huge white animal of some sort was directing them.

"Keep looking for them they couldn't have gone too far!!!"

Travis came into view as he grabbed a gun quickly and pointed at him in defence.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!!!"

"Whoa there I'm Travis Cross I came to help you!!!" Travis said.

"Oh I'm sorry Agent Cross I had no idea this is the first time we've met."

"I know, so you must be the chief engineer here right?" Travis asked.

"Yes I am Ti-Yet, we have a situation, the two renegades have broken into the chambers we heard that they're planning a breakout of the prisoner in stasis chamber H." Ti-Yet explained.

"Yeah that's about it, where are they now?" Travis asked.

"We last saw them heading through corridor E but we lost further visual from there, but even though I know where they're headed I won't send these men in, they're not trained for this kind of situation." Ti-Yet explained.

"I understand, that's why I'm here, I'm gonna stop them!!!" Travis said.

"Yes but your not alone, as the one who guards this area I must do my duty and as an agent of the Alliance I took an oath to serve this planet and protect all forms of life." Ti-Yet said.

"Alright then let's stop them!!!" Travis said as they got their weapons and proceeded out into corridor A.

They walked through the hallways of frozen prisoners, Travis was a bit nervous just walking through the place the amounts of prisoners frozen in an everlasting stare locked down here and never to see the light of day again.

"Don't you get freaked out sometimes just being down here?" Travis asked.

"Not really, they cannot see you because they're completely unaware of what's going on, the chambers are putting the prisoners into a chemically induced coma, they can only wake up with a quick anti-serum." Ti-Yet explained.

"Good way to maintain security but how secure is the prisoner in stasis chamber H?" Travis asked.

"There's a few security locks and a defence barrier it will take a few hours to hack and get through but it will buy us some time." he answered.

"Hopefully we'll get there in time, how far is it?" Travis asked.

"Not far we're almost there." Ti-Yet said.

They continued down the hallways as they then were close as they approached block H where they heard the sound of some voices and hid in the shadows to listen in.

"These locks are very complex but breakable give me a few more minutes."

Travis recognised one of the voices, it was Smythe, they must've got him out to get the lock open on the chamber.

"How do we get her out of here unharmed?" Li'Kara asked.

"I already prepared for that, once we've got her out we will have a swift escape." Malik said.

"I've got it!!!" Smythe said.

The doors began unlocking and it revealed the chambers that held the most dangerous prisoner, the unnamed prisoner who brought fear to the Commander.

Travis and Ti-Yet looked to one another and nodded as TiYet then made a count to attack, 3-2-1.

"Freeze!!!" Travis shouted.

They turned around and saw Ti-Yet and Cross to their dismay.

"You're alive, but how?!" Malik said.

"He's Travis Cross, of course he's alive it's like a bad habit with him!!!" Smythe said.

"Unfortunately for you guys, the game's over now surrender, the soldiers have been defeated and soon will your boss!!!" Travis said pointing his gun at them.

"You two think you can defeat us? You're out numbered!!" Li'Kara said.

"Not really but we can try!!!" Ti-Yet said as shot began firing.

The fight began with Malik firing his gun at them both and Li'Kara levitating and firing her beams at them.

They took cover behind the corners and started firing off rounds back at them, while the battle was going on Smythe was trying to unlock the cryo stasis pod.

They both continued firing at the renegades, as both did the same as the battle intensified with it now becoming physical, as Ti-Yet battled with Li'Kara and Travis with Malik.

Ti-Yet used his strength to keep the Banshee at bay and even though she fired her projectiles at him he just took them and each attack seemed to piss him off each time he got hit.

Malik was lunging at Travis as he was trying to get a hold of him but Travis used his speed and agility to dodge him but Malik used his tail and wrapped it around his ankles and tried to reel him in but he held on to something as he was pulled towards Malik as the Vampire produced his fangs and was ready to feed.

"Now then human you'll become a good feast and my slave!!!" Malik said as her went for it.

He came close to Travis's neck but his razor sharp fangs met an object which Travis was holding on to, which turned out to be a power cable and as he bit into it he felt the high voltage run through him and his grip on Travis go as he watched the Vampire get electrocuted as the power ran out he dropped to the floor like a corpse.

Ti-Yet was beginning to weaken from each blast of Li'Kara, as the final blow was about to be struck Travis jumped in and shot at her knocking her down, as she retreated back to Smythe.

As they went after her they saw that Smythe had just managed to open the chamber.

"No…she's free." Ti-Yet nervously said.

"Who's free?" Travis asked.

"Valra." Ti-Yet just blurted out.

The form of the prisoner now known as Valra stood before them, in her Vampire form but she looked different than most of the other Vampires, her appearance was more Banshee like than Vampire, her hair was pink and her eyes were ruby red and her fangs were grinning at them both as they pointed their weapons at them.

"Mmmm…fresh blood." Valra said.

As they prepared to fire something just struck them from behind dazing them both they dropped their weapons, they tried to grab them but both were grabbed by two massive tails which coiled around them and constricted them both, Valra had Travis and Malik who was now back in the battle was holding Ti-Yet, as they both restrained and had lost their weapons.

"Cross, I've waited for this since you took my eye!!!" Smythe said.

"Smythe…contain yourself, now that I'm free once again I wish to feast on this human." Valra said.

She then brought Travis closer who was struggling to get free but her tail was wrapped around his entire body rendering him helpless.

Looking at him closely and within a blink of an eye she instantly grabbed his face brought it closer to hers and she just locked lips with him.

Travis was in shock but a small bit of excitement as this was his first kiss from a Vampire even though she was evil, he had no choice but to just accept it for now…

BANG!!!

A shot was fired and it hit Valra on the tail which was wrapped around Travis as he was dropped to the floor hard.

They all turned to see the culprit was…Raine and beside her was John who then shot at Malik as he released Ti-Yet.

"Get away from him!!!" Raine shouted at Valra.

"Ti-Yet, you ok?" John asked him.

"I'm fine, thank you." Ti-Yet said getting away.

Travis made his way over to them as John gave him and Ti-Yet handguns each as they all pointed them at the four criminals.

"Give it up we've got the entire sector under lockdown, you've got nowhere to run and nowhere to hide!!!" John said.

"Well this was a good meeting but I'm afraid we must leave, Cross I promise we will meet again!!!" Smythe said.

"Also tell Sh'lainn Blaze that I intend to finish what I started with her." Valra said.

As Smythe then grabbed a device out of his pocket and pressed a button on it as they began to disappear.

Travis opened fire to try and stop them but hey had already gone.

"Where did they go?" Travis asked.

"Teleportation, It looks like they've improved on their technology." Ti-Yet answered.

"Travis are you alright?" Raine asked.

"I'm fine no damage done but what're you both doing here?" Travis asked.

"We came to help you, you're so stubborn sometimes." Raine said.

"You said to me I have something to lose…hell we all have something to lose, including you!!!" John said.

"You're right I'll lose all of this and all of you." Travis said.

"Travis…

"Where's that guy?" Travis asked.

"He's in the reactor core my dad said he had him cornered." John said.

"Then let's go!!!" Travis said.

"I have to get back to monitoring room, we need to make a scan to where those four went." Ti-Yet said as he left.

With that Travis, John and Raine made their way to the reactor room to go and help Nick with Ling before he executes his plan.

They raced to the elevator and made their way down to the reactor room.

As they came out the security system began to go into defensive mode as the turrets began to fire at them, they ducked behind corners to avoid it.

"How the hell do we get past those?!" John said.

Travis thought of an idea on how to get past them, it was a longshot but it might work.

"John, Raine, when they turn their attention to me, fire on them It should work." Travis said

"Wait what about you?" Raine asked.

"I'll try not to get shot, just do it!!!" Travis shouted.

A he then shot out from the corner and ran right towards them while dodging gunfire from the turrets as the attention was put on him he raced down the corridors as he continued to get shot at, both John and Raine saw the opening and fired their guns as they destroyed the turrets.

They looked around for Travis beyond the wreckage of the turrets to find him, hoping the worst had not happened.

They heard some coughing and someone waling through the smoke limping his way towards them both.

The smoke cleared to reveal Travis as they saw he had been shot in the leg but was ignoring the pain.

"Travis!!! Your leg!!!" Raine said in concern.

"You ok man?" John asked.

"I'm fine it's just a flesh wound…I'll live, how far is the reactor?" Travis asked.

"Just down this corridor." John said.

"Let's stop him!!!" Travis said as they all raced to the reactor.

They finally reached the reactor and they saw that Ling had managed to subdue Nick who was handcuffed to the railing with his face beaten up and struggling to get free, while he was preparing some sort of device and attaching it to the reactor.

"So you managed to survive, I guess I should've guessed , your reputation proceeds you, when I heard about you, the infamous Travis Cross I thought you were just a mere memory who was forgotten." Ling said with his back turned still working on his device.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked.

"Let's just say I know a few things about your colourful past, for instance you were the right hand man of Dynasty, I also know in that damaged brain of yours you know where Drakhan is." Ling explained.

_I do know where he is? But I can't remember…why can't I…nothing makes sense!!!_

"Alright give it up, your soldiers are toast, your comrades have abandoned you and there's no way out for ya surrender now!!!" John demanded.

"Oh on the contrary young Logan you're about to witness the birth of a god, you see Samedi had a plan, he was planning his ascension to become a much higher Vodun, but thanks to your bitch of a wife, that never happened!!! But however I call that addition by subtraction, with Samedi out of the way and his power now mine I can now continue his plan and become that god." Ling explained.

"You…are…insane!!! You have any idea how screw loose you sound, becoming a god!!! I've heard warlords, presidents, dictators, generals and gang leaders say they're gods but however with all that power and might they're still nothing but flesh and blood and you're no different!!!" Travis stated.

As Ling hearing that was not amused he had set his device up and had a sort of needle in his arm attached to it and turned around to face them and just laughed maniacally.

He flipped the switch and the core was on full power and he extracted a fraction from it and pumped himself up full of it as he then jumped down to where the three of them were as he was now completely jacked up on some of the core's power.

His appearance changed as he removed his coat, his eyes were white, his hair was white and his blood veins were showing also now white.

"Okay who's first?" Ling asked.

"Raine go help your father we'll deal with him." Travis said to her.

She went to help him while both John and Travis teamed up to take on the now so called "god".

John fired off a few rounds which got him dead on in the chest but it had no effect on him as he just smirked at it.

"Oh shit, we're gonna need bigger guns." John said.

Travis then fired a couple of rounds from the handgun as one hit him in the abdomen and one in the head but he still stood like nothing happened as he wiped the white blood from his brow and just stared at them as he within a blink of an eye appeared in front of John and knocked him flying back into the wall as he then fell to the ground as it dazed him a little leaving Travis alone.

Travis engaged him quickly in combat as he quickly nailed an uppercut, then a fist to the head, a haymaker overhead fist and a fling kick which actually toppled him.

He was on the ground and laid still.

But as Travis checked to see if he was conscious but all of a sudden Travis was hit with a surge of energy as he went up in the air and fell back first to the ground with his chest smoking from the attack.

Travis got up again as Ling struck him again with another shot, but he still got back up for more.

"Alright I'm going to give you a chance to live…bow down to me." Ling demanded.

In response Travis stuck his middle finger to him.

He used a bigger blast as it almost fried him as he was on the ground in excruciating pain as he tied to get back up but his body was feeling numb from the last attack.

"Now I'm going to kill you." Ling said as he walked over to him.

But he was blocked off by Raine who had freed her father and was trying to recover.

She went to Travis to try and stop Ling from dealing the final blow to him.

"Oh it's the little half breed, what you think you can stop me?" Ling taunted.

"I won't let you hurt him, you'll have to kill me first!!!" Raine said.

"Fine." Ling said as he got ready for an attack.

She looked at the carnage around, her father, brother and now her partner who were all battered, bruised and hurt.

He powered another attack as his target was Raine setting to make an example out of her she stood her ground but closed her eyes waiting for him to strike her.

He shot out the blast of energy as it came straight for her but out of nowhere the attack was intercepted…

"AHHHH!!!"

She opened her eyes and saw she was face to face with her father who took the blow to protect her as his eyes were in shock as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Just seeing that made her emotions began to take over as they overwhelmed her completely as then she screamed in a high pitched voice and fired beams at Ling throwing him flying back into the ground.

"What is this!?" Ling said in shock.

Her form had changed from scared to fierce as her eyes glowed red as she began to levitate in the air.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!!!" Raine said in her Banshee voice.

She didn't hesitate to attack as she fired another attack knocking him back a few more feet, he tried to fire back but her blast became more frequent and more aggressive each time as eventually he was blasted into a wall.

He now realised he may have underestimated her, as he knew that Banshee's use their emotions as well as the earth to fuel their powers, but seeing a half breed like her unleash these kinds of attacks was unique.

He tried to fire of a beam but it seemed he used the last of it to take those blasts of Raine's as he began to get worried.

_I need another boost._

He rushed back over to the core to power up by using the device but as he was just mere fingertips away but the devise was destroyed by a blast.

The look on his face was despair as the only thing that gave himself power was gone and he was now at the mercy of a very pissed off Banshee as she now had him on his knees weak and tired as he had the fear of god in him.

"Go on…kill me…kill me…kill…me…DO IT!!!" he shouted.

She looked at her brother who took a beating and was checking on her father and partner, they were both ok.

"No I will not become a monster like you…you're nothing but a beast, a shadow of the inside, a mere shadow of your former self." Raine said.

Ling just looked shocked that she didn't do it and left him there.

She landed back down on the ground and walked towards her comrades to check on them.

"Are you all ok?" she asked.

"Yeah we are it looks like you finally tapped in to your power, congrats." Nick said to his daughter.

"Nice one sis, where is he?" John asked.

A bullet came past them and hit the wall behind them as a weakened Ling was staggering over to them pointing a gun at them.

"You're right about one thin I am a beast and I will fulfil my bloodlust!!!" Ling shouted as he went to fire the gun.

But he was shot once in the chest, but he still tried to shoot, as he was shot again in the lower abdomen, he was still ticking as a third shot hit him square in the head, killing him instantly.

"Shut…the…hell…up." Travis said as he passed out.

"Travis!!!" Raine said clutching him.

"Is he dead?" John asked.

Nick checked his pulse.

"It's faint but we need to get him medical help, I'm hoping we're not too late." Nick said.

**So they managed to save the bunker and Travis learned more on what he may know but with his condition unkown will he even survive?**

**I know I could've done better but next chapter will be better!!!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	16. Awakening the beast

**Here we are I tried to add as much as possible to make sense of things so without delay, enjoy!!!**

Chapter 16: Awakening the beast

"_General!!! He's here!!! We have to get you out of here before…uh!!!"_

"_No…you can't…I'll give you what ever you want just let me…._

_BANG!!!_

"_Target eliminated…returning to Headquarters."_

"_Well done, with the General out of the way we can take the entire mining facility and fund the cause, and Gabriel…next time be more subtle when terminating a target."_

"_Sir."_

Travis was dreaming again as he saw another of possibly his own memories breaking through but he was in the medical bay recovering from Ling's attacks on him, his ribs, arms legs were covered in bandages and his face was covered in bruising and stitching, but the damage he took had put him in a sort of comatose state, it was undetermined if he would ever wake up.

But he wasn't alone as he had visitors everyday, but the only person who came to his bedside everyday was Raine, she talked with him everyday hoping he would hear her and wake up.

"Travis, I had a ceremony held for me achieving my ascension to Banshee sister…everyone was so proud I finally unlocked my powers but I wished you were there to see it, I hate seeing you like this always coming here waiting for something to happen but it seems each day you're staying the same." she said.

She began to tear up again but quickly dried her eyes as she had more to say.

"I have to go, we're still looking for Valra and her Dark Empire, they've been kidnapping people and turning them into her slaves, we can't seem to get any information on them, so I just want to say…

She lowered herself down to his face and whispered something into his ear, brought herself back up and kissed him on the forehead as she left but looked back to him and left the room.

Leaving the area she saw her father, brother and Katya talking about something on the screen which showed a patients chart and x-rays.

"So why bring up his charts, it's not like we haven't seen them before?" John asked.

"I wanted you…oh Raine there you are, well I guess I should tell you both, show them what you showed me." Nick said to Katya.

"Commander, I was reviewing the injuries Travis had suffered, and came across some abnormalities in his DNA." Katya said.

"What abnormalities?" John asked.

"If you've all noticed, his wounds and broken bones are healing ten times than normal human standards, you see when I did more research into his DNA structure I found something unimaginable." Katya went on.

"What was it?" Raine asked.

"If you see here, every human has the exact number of chromosomes, which is of course twenty three but look here however, Travis however possesses twenty six of them." Katya went on.

"So what does that mean?" John asked.

"In simple terms it seems he has abilities beyond human standards." Katya answered.

"He's superhuman?" Raine asked.

"In other words yeah, that's why we need to keep a closer eye on him." Nick said.

"Wait I thought you trusted him?" Raine asked.

"I do it's just he needs to be watched for his own safety, we have no idea what else he could be capable of or what else he might be." Nick explained.

"You mean he might not be human?" John said.

"We can't count it out but we need more tests and research done to find out more on his physiology." Nick said.

"Should we tell him?" Raine asked.

"When he wakes up, at least he could try and shed some light on this." Nick said.

"Alright, Doctor continue the research if you find anything inform me immediately, rest of you keep the search on for the Dark Empire." he said as he left.

"I'm going to see if I can help find any leads on the Empire." Raine said as she left.

"Sooo…

"So…

John brought Katya towards him and lowered his face towards hers as they began kissing but it was short lived as John was cringing in pain as he held his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry!!!" Katya said checking his injured shoulder which was in a sling.

"No it's ok I should've been more careful." John reassured her.

"John I know you want to spend to time with me but I can't right now I have some research to examine." Katya said.

"But I'm bored, I'm on the inactive roster, I can't do anything except supervise but that doesn't feel the same." John explained.

"I know you're feeling frustrated but it can feel like forever but it's only a couple of weeks, then you can go back to saving the Earth and beating bad guys up." she said reassuring him.

"Yeah guess your right…damn your smart." John said bringing her close to him.

"John…later, go and see Travis for a while." Katya said nudging him off.

"Uhh…fine I guess I should I mean I haven't seen him since Monday." John said walking off to see him.

Katya went right back to work as John went into the room where Travis was recovering, John at first seeing him like that was hard hitting seeing him like that, but he knew he was in good hands…literally.

He sat down right next to him making himself comfortable.

"Hey man you look better than you did before, I mean you got almost completely annihilated by Ling, at least after all that we were able to cover up Gridcon closing and the attack just like they did years ago when the Shadoen tried their second invasion, I mean the fake footage of an asteroid crashing into a space station was pure genius." John explained.

"I just wanted to say, you are a great comrade…no a great friend and if can hear me I would like to hang out sometime." John said to him still unconscious.

John patted him on the head, got up and was about to leave…

"Uhhh….

John turned around and heard a groan and saw that Travis was awakening?!

"Travis? Katya he's waking up!!!" John shouted to her.

She rushed in and quickly began to check on him as he began to slowly sit up, as John rushed out to go and get his father and sister.

"Travis how are you feeling?" Katya asked him.

"Uh…um…ok…I guess, little foggy but…ok." Travis panted.

Katya checked his vision shining the small torch in his eyes to check for any sort of abnormality.

Then John came back with Raine and Nick who were glad to see him awake.

"How many hours have I been out?" Travis asked.

They all looked at each other as John answered.

"You've been out for weeks." John answered straight to him.

"Seriously?…wow." Travis said surprised.

"We couldn't see you for a couple of weeks because you had to go under the knife for an emergency operation." Raine explained.

"Wait, what surgery?" Travis asked.

"You needed surgery on your throat, you began to choke on you own vomit while you were unconscious, luckily a small incision to the trachea saved your life." Katya explained.

"Oh, so then can I still smoke?" Travis asked.

"Yes it's ok for you to do so." Katya said.

"Well I need to smoke now, so if it's ok I would like to now." Travis said.

He was about to get up and do so but he realised…he was half naked.

"Uhh, can I have some privacy please?" Travis asked as they gave him it.

He, took the needles and heart monitoring equipment off himself and looked for his clothes, he found his black combats and boots and put them on, he also noticed his black vest had a huge burn hole on the chest of it making it unwearable, as he threw it to the side and found a substitute, a plain white t-shirt, he put that on and walked out.

He came out a little shaky but kept his balance as he approached them.

"Uh where's my stuff?" Travis asked.

"It's over here, there wasn't much but I figured you were gonna need it when you woke up." John said as he produced his dog tags, his cell phone, lighter and yes his cigarettes which were half full.

"Thanks, excuse me I need to let in some steam." he said leaving to do so.

"Is it ok for him to be out of the ICU and smoking?" Raine asked.

"There's no harm or danger he seemed fine and anyway he's not going far." Katya said.

Travis was on the roof of the bunker as he once again lit up a cancer stick inhaled the fumes and slowly blew it out for relief of stress and was talking on his cell.

"Ok so he's out there now?" Travis said.

"Yeah right after his payment he skipped his business and set up new base in Rio de Janeiro, I take it you'll be paying him a visit?"

"Yep but I'm going for a more lenient approach for revenge, can you send me some invoices?" Travis asked.

"No problem buddy, I'll have them ready sent to you when you land."

"Thanks Z I can always count on you." Travis thanked.

"No biggie bro I guess I'll hear bout this in the news." Z said.

"Oh yeah, I'll talk to you soon." Travis said hanging up.

He was about to finish his smoke as he heard footsteps and turned around and met with John.

"Hey man I needed to…

"I was just about to come look for you, I was wondering if you were up for a trip to Rio?" Travis asked.

"Why exactly?" John asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get the guy who sold us out in Cuba." Travis said.

"Do I?! hell yeah let's go, I'll get us transport down there immediately, but are you sure you're ok to travel, I mean you just woke up from a coma and took a beating?" John asked concerned.

"I'm hurt but I can walk fine, let's just get our revenge and I'll feel a lot better." Travis reassured him.

They then left the rooftop and made their way down to the hanger as with John's clearance level they got a helicopter and made their way to Rio to exact some form of revenge.

An exclusive club was having a theme night in the city of Rio de Janeiro, as everyone was attending, the host and owner of the place was in complete paradise as he finally got what he wanted at a small price but it didn't matter to him.

He then had an incoming call on his cell, as the two girls by his side moved a little for him to reach for it he answered the call.

"Hola, mustachios?"

"So I guess you finally have a successful business, so tell me how much did it take for you to squeal Ravvi?"

"Travis?!…your alive…but…how?!!" Ravvi said in disbelief.

"I'm just hard to kill, now what you did to me and my friend was heartbreaking, I thought I could trust you amigo but I guess I was wrong." Travis said.

Ravvi moved away from his entourage and took the call elsewhere.

"What're you going to do, kill me?" Ravvi asked.

"No something a bit more…lenient than that, you'd just be a waste of ammo." Travis said.

"What do you mean?" Ravvi asked nervously.

All of a sudden men burst into the room and seemed to be armed as well as Ravvi's entourage went to intervene.

"Ravvi Gusto!!! I am Detective Inspector James Carter of Interpol, you are under arrest for five accounts of money laundering, twelve accounts of bigamy, four accounts of illegal sex trafficking and one account of an unpaid fine for public urination, take him away!!!" DI James Carter ordered.

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! NO!!!NO!!!NO!!!" Ravvi shouted as he and his men we're escorted to the police van.

Watching from a rooftop was two men who were enjoying the show.

"Revenge sure is sweet, how'd you find all that info on him?" John asked.

"I knew all about his illegal activities, all I needed was to point the authorities in the right direction with some incriminating evidence, they've been trying to get him for some time, so now he's gonna spend the rest of his life behind bars." Travis explained.

"Yeah he deserves it, so what now?" John asked.

"Wanna get drunk?" Travis just asked for no reason.

"Ok!" John replied instantly.

They headed off the roof and went to the nearest bar an ordered a few rounds of beer as they began to talk.

"He was one of us!?" Travis said.

"Yeah I know I was shocked as well, apparently Ling was jealous of my dad's abilities so he bargained with the Vodun to get some of his own but he almost led the Alliance to destruction, he got lucky they didn't imprison him the first time but I guess Samedi was still inside of him and he implemented ideas into his mind and it eventually drove him insane." John explained.

"So what did he do?" Travis asked.

"He tried to kill the entire Alliance and take over the Earth using a DNA amplifier to influence his rule on the human race, my dad stopped him after the plan backfired on Ling and they imprisoned him in cryo, after that I guess he escaped and only now he turned up, to meet his end at your hand." John explained further.

"So how's your thing with four eyes?" Travis asked.

"How the hell did…serum I forgot…it's going great were just taking it slow, by the way Raine's a fully fledged Banshee now, here powers finally came out." John said.

"I thought I was just dreaming that, did she tell me?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, she came to see you everyday, all was on her mind was you, man I've never seen her like this, but what you said about yourself being a walking disaster, why do you think that?" John asked.

"Well I have no idea who I am, I'm linked with Dynasty and Drakhan, I'm completely on edge about this and every time I get closer to the truth things start spiralling out of control…I'm afraid of what I'll find." Travis said.

"You know there might be a way to get your memory back." John said.

"You know of a way?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I heard that Rascalov developed a mind probing machine, he could use it and retrieve your memories, so now you could unravel the mystery that is your mind." John explained.

"It's worth a shot, I have to know who I am so as soon possible I'm gonna go for it." Travis said.

"You'll need to get the Commander's authorisation for this he has to approve it before you even try it." John said.

"I have to do this even if it kills me…I will find the truth!!!" Travis stated.

After a few hours of drinks they headed back to the bunker as Travis was prepared to now get his memories back and finally end his mental torment.

It was a few days after and after trying to convince the Commander to go ahead with the experiment but after some persuasion he decided to give the ok, as Travis was fully healed and was getting himself ready for the procedure.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was deep in thought.

_Do I really wanna do this?_

_Yes you do, you have to know the truth no matter how hard it is!!!_

_Even if it means that I never see…_

_See what?_

He turned around and noticed that Raine was standing behind him.

"Never a mentally private moment when it comes to you is it." Travis joked to her.

"Is it ever?" Raine asked as she entered the room.

"If you came to talk me out of it, I'm sorry my mind is made up I have to do this." Travis stated.

"But it could kill you!!!" Raine protested.

"It's a fifty, fifty chance I die or I don't die, but it's worth the risk, to know everything." Travis said.

"I can't stop you but I want you to know something, ever since we've met I've always felt something between us and you joining and being my partner has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, so what I'm saying is, I…

"Raine there's no need to say anything, I will come back and I will find the truth…I promise." Travis said holding her hands and looking directly into her eyes.

"You better had, otherwise I'll never forgive myself." Raine said.

As he was about to go she quickly hugged him as he was now used to it and returned it as the embrace felt warm and comforting as they took one last look at one another he left to go to the lab.

After taking the elevator down he arrived down and Rascalov was making the final preparations for the procedure.

"Ah Travis, I was just making the final touches, now before we proceed are you sure about this? This could damage your mind…permanently." Rascalov warned.

"I'm positive let's get this over with." Travis said.

As he told him to sit in the chair linked to the machine as Rascalov put the headgear on him and strapped his restraints on his wrists and ankles.

He then went to the console and readied the machine.

"Ok Travis you're going to feel a slight surge of electricity so brace yourself." Rascalov warned.

As he flipped the switch and began the machine's programming the surges pulsed through Travis's cerebral cortex, probing his mind as he began to see images of his past began to show.

As they intensified he felt his grip on reality beginning to slip as he just completely blacked out.

Rascalov seeing it stopped immediately and went to check on him.

"Travis? Travis? I knew this would happen!!!" Rascalov worried saying to himself.

He checked his pulse and there was sign of life, so he quickly removed the restraints and headgear to giver him some space to breathe as went to call the med bay.

"I need a medical officer down here now, Travis Cr…

He was cut off as he felt a fist connect with his face, knocking him into the wall near him, he turned his bloodied face around to face his attacker…

"Travis?! What are you…mhp!!!"

"Who's Travis? Where am I?"

He was holding Rascalov by the throat as he was too confused and afraid to answer as he was thrown to the side and it stunned him.

He walked away trying to make sense of his surroundings as a medic came towards him.

"Agent Cross are you…

He was cut off with a huge roundhouse kick knocking him out and breaking his nose.

He just walked off and kept on going and took the elevator up.

_Why do they keep calling me Cross?_

_"Cos that's my name!!!"_

_"What the hell!? Who are you?"_

_"I'm the owner of this body…now get out!!!"_

_"Your body this is mine!! Now who are you?!"_

_"Travis Cross, you?!" Travis said._

_"Gabriel Mercer, the rightful owner of this body and you are the intruder." Gabriel said._

_"No!!! this is my body…Travis Cross's body…GET…OUT!!!" Travis demanded._

_"You really think your Travis Cross? Well you're not!!!" Gabriel said._

_"What do you mean?" Travis asked confused._

_"You're nothing but an alias of mine something made up by me and somehow you've manifested in my mind." Gabriel explained._

_"MY MIND!!!" Travis said._

_"MINE!!! " Gabriel answered back._

_"What're you going to do?" Travis asked._

_"I'm going to fulfil my objectives, given by the board and my boss, terminate the founding members of the Alliance, Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, Simon Fitzpatrick, Nema Perrera, Ti-Yet, Faros, Yarin and Jensen Petrovitch." Gabriel explained._

_"What board?…Dynasty and by boss you mean Drakhan." Travis said._

_"You know more than you think, but I'm afraid I will have kill them all, including your friends and that little halfbreed you…_

_"You stay away from her!!! And my friends I promise if you lay one finger on anyone I'll…_

_"You'll what? You just a mere voice inside my mind, what can you possibly do to me? Now watch as I finish my mission!!!" Gabriel stated._

He exited the elevator and looked around and was looking for his targets but it was a huge place as he looked around even more through endless corridors as he eventually reached the main hallway and he went to find a terminal.

A terminal was found in the research centre as Gabriel looked through the files of each member he then used his expertise in hacking to locate his targets using a Dynasty satellite, he located them and conveniently most were located in the conference room but he was one target short.

But it didn't bother him as he proceeded to their location he looked to see if the coast was clear, it was as he sneaked up to the door and double checked for his targets.

They were in clear sight he just walked right in there.

"Cross? You do realise this is a private meeting right?" Nick asked.

"Yes but I was hoping to get your attention." Gabriel said pulling the loaded gun out.

"And by the way it's Mercer, Gabriel Mercer!!!" Gabriel stated.

**Now this was unexpected, Travis's former self has awoken and is now set on completing his mission, but how can Travis stop him when he's trapped inside his own mind?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	17. Seperate minds

**Here it is, took me a while but I got it!!!**

**To Pico and other reviewers if you want to contact me my email is available on my profile.**

Chapter 17: Separate minds

"Okay I think I know what's going on, Travis your experiencing some psychological trauma from the mind probing, just put the gun down and…

BANG!!!

He fired a shot which missed Ti-Yet by a few inches, the look on Gabriel's face said it all as he intentionally missed him as a warning shot.

"I don't think I made myself clear the first time, it's Gabriel Mercer and I suggest you sit and listen…all of you." Gabriel said in a threatening tone.

They all sat listened, shocked and confused.

"Good, now I have to be honest here but to see all of you gathered here is very convenient for me…well except I'm one target short." Gabriel said.

"One target?" Nick asked.

"Where is Jensen Petrovitch?" Gabriel asked.

"Travis this is crazy why are…..

BANG!!!

He fired another warning shot nearly hitting the Commander as it seemed to piss Gabriel off hearing that name.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT….TRAVIS…CROSS!!!" Gabriel shouted.

"_They still think I'm me, you're getting frustrated aren't you Travis…oh sorry I meant Gabriel!!!" Travis taunted._

Gabriel hearing that from Travis who was still trapped inside his mind was getting angry but tried to continue his mission.

"Now I'll ask again where is Jensen Petrovitch?" Gabriel asked.

"No idea." Nick answered sternly.

"Okay since you won't tell me I might as well kill you all!!!" Gabriel said as produced a device out of his pocket.

"You know what this is right? It's a live detonator and I just armed it, I flip this switch then we go boom!!!" Gabriel threatened further.

"You're crazy you'll kill yourself!!!" Nick said.

"A price to pay but my mission would be complete, now once again where is Jensen Petrovitch" Gabriel asked again.

"As I said no idea, he disappeared years ago." Nick answered.

"_There's no need to go this far!!! Do you even care for your own welfare?" Travis tried to reason with him._

"_I'm a soldier, a dog of war and a shadow, I have nothing to lose!!!" Gabriel said._

"_Then I guess I'll have to try and stop you!!!" Travis said._

"_How're going to do that?" Gabriel asked._

All of a sudden Gabriel's left hand threw the gun away and struck him in the face as everyone looked in complete confusion.

"_I still have some of the control of MY body!!!" Travis said._

"IT'S MY BODY AND YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OF ME!!!" Gabriel shouted out loud.

Travis responded with another fist to his face and a few more sending him flying right through the table in front of the founders who were watching in shock, confusion and fear.

They both continued their battle for mental and physical supremacy as they struggled through the wreckage Travis was being subdued by Gabriel who was getting himself out of the wreckage and mentally trying to regain control of himself.

When he got to his feet he was grabbed from behind by Orion who had him restrained in his Lycanthorpe form.

"Travis please I don't want to hurt you, just stop this, there's no need for violence." Orion pleaded with him.

"Listen fleabag, you think you can hold me!!!" Gabriel said as he broke free.

He quickly smashed Orion in the face with a spin kick, quickly went behind him grabbed his right arm and within a blink of an eye the sound of bone snapping was heard and Orion screaming in agony, he then just added insult to injury by grabbing the injured arm and booting him in the back sending him flying as he crashed head first into the wall knocking him out.

The rest of them tried to restrian him but he pulled his "Ace-in-the-Hole" out.

"Ah…ah…ah , don't even think about it, now since the mutt tried to pull a fast one on me I guess a penalty must be given." Gabriel said.

"_NO!!!" Travis shouted._

He pushed a button on the detonator.

BOOM!!!

An explosion sounded off in the distance.

Nick's communicator went off as he answered it.

"Commander!!! A bomb just went off in the cafeteria…there's…casualties…medical asistantce needed, immediately!!!"

He heard the words over the speaker as he looked to Gabriel in fear and anger as his blood was boiling.

"Now you see how serious I am, now again answer my question, where is Jensen Petrovitch? And if you still refuse to answer me the next one could be…hitting one of you home." Gabriel threatened.

"_You demented bastard!!! I'm not letting you get away with this!!!" Travis said._

"_Just watch me!!!" Gabriel said._

Gabriel went for another button but his left hand knocked the detonator out of his hand as everone looked on in real confusion seeing this as he seemed to be now fighting himself.

"Grab the detonator!!!" Nick shouted.

As Fitz went for it and grabbed it quickly, they had his only bit of leverage over them.

But they were all too preoccupied watching him beating himself up…literally.

His left was connecting with his face as his right was trying to fight back but Travis then used his control of their body to get them both out of the room and the fight was on.

"_I said I wasn't gonna let you get away with this so here comes the pain!!!" Travis said as he continued his assault on his alter ego._

The left fist kept on ponding Gabriel in the face as he tried to retaliate by hitting Travis who was now his left side by hitting his own strikes.

"_I won't let you disrupt our plans and even if it means my own demise I will kill you!!!" Gabriel said._

Both Gabriel and Travis were locked in a mental and physical battle for supremecy over the control of the mind and body as then Gabriel's last move sent them over a railing and down some flight of stairs tumbling to the bottom.

Even falling that hard they still continued to battle as they rolled around on the floor hitting each other senselessly. As they sprawled all the way to the bottom floor Alliance agents tried to intervene but were just as confused as the founding members on what was happeneing in front of them.

Gabriel got them both back on their feet and smashed Travis's face into the wall causing his lower eye to bleed slightly, but he retaliated doing the same but causing bruising and bleeding to his nose.

"You're losing!!!" Gabriel shouted.

"And you really thought you could stop me, you forget I'm better than you and once I kill you I'm gonna kill every person in this facility, starting with that half-breed !!!" Gabriel taunted to Travis out loud.

With that threat made something bean to happen within Gabriel.

"NOT IF I'M STILL BREATHING IN AN OUT, I GUARENTEE YOU'LL BE DEAD BY SUNDOWN!!!!" Travis shouted at him angrily.

Everyone was now watching including John and Raine.

As he then grabbed Gabriel and trusted his head right into the wall causing him to be dazed as he then went to deliver the final blow but Gabriel knew what he was about to do as he then used a technique out of desperation as he readied a fist and using his middle knuckle he nailed a straight shot to his own temple which caused them both to fall unconscious.

"I'm lost here…what just happened!?" John asked really confused at what he just witnessed.

"Is he…

"I'll check stay here." John said to his sister as he went to check on him.

He approached him cautiously and knelt down to check his pulse and knew he was still alive, he was still confused with what was going on.

"Get away from him now, he's under arrest!!!" Nick shouted.

"For what, was he the one who set that bomb off?" John asked.

"Unfortunatley yes, so I am afaraid that Travis Cross is a…

"Commander, wait!!!!"

He turned to see Rascalov holding a bleeding nose as he ran towards them.

"Commander, Agent Cross is not himself, I have evidence to prove it!!!" Rascalov said.

"What evidence?" Nick asked him.

"It's in the lab but I think he needs to be restrained first." Rascalov suggested.

"Ok get some restrtaints and a stretcher I want him cuffed and tied down, and put him in the isolation room, he's considered dangerous." Nick ordered.

The other agents did as they were told and began cuffing Travis/Gabriel and put him carefully on a stretcher before strapping him to hit as an extra precausion as he was taken back down to the lab.

After a few minutes it took to set up the equipment Nick, John, Raine and the rest of the founding members minus Orion who was taken to the infirmary, wanted to hear what was Rascalov's evidence of Travis "not being himself".

"Okay professor, what was the evidence you wanted us to see?" Nick asked.

He brought up he screen and showed a holographic inside of Travis's brain and some charts along with some security footage of the experiment.

"As you can see here his brainwaves, heart rate and vitals are all normal, now as the experiment began they begin to rise as I then see his vitals rising and his brain activity were going off the scale I decided to stop the experiment." Rascalov explained.

He then zoomed in on the holographic model of Travis's brain and zoomed in on an area.

"But however if you see here, I did a scan and noticed that there was a dormant part of his brain and as you can see here, that when the experiment began the dormant part became active and seemingly awoken." Rascalov explained further.

"So you're saying the experiment caused another personality of his to emerge?" Nick asked.

"In other words yes, we knew the machine was dangerous but the results were unpredictable." Rascalov answered.

"So what's gonna happen now?" John asked.

"We'll go into conference and decide what's the best action to take, you both can stay here if you want but we'll tell you when we reach a decision." Nick answered as the founders left to do so.

John looked to Raine who was just staring through the glass of the isolation chamber just watching Travis/Gabriel as she tried to let the fact that he tried to kill everyone and also for a bizarre reasons he kept calling himself Gabriel Mercer and fighting himself.

_What 's going on with you?! _

_Why are you doing this?!_

_Who are you?!_

She began to tear up thinking these things as the man she called her partner, her friend and the…

"_Can anyone hear me?!"_

Raine heard it and thought she was hearing things.

"_Raine for the love of god if you can hear me please help me!!!"_

"_Travis?! Is that you?" Raine asked._

"_Raine!! Listen I haven't got much time, I'm trying to fight Gabriel out of my mind you've got to tell them not to reactivate the machine, it will give Gabriel full control and I'll…_

He was cut off all of a sudden.

"_Travis? What will happen to you?" Raine asked._

"_Sorry there little half breed but I'm afraid your partner is incapacitated at the moment, but I'll be sure to give him your regards when it's over and I know we'll get to know one another real soon!!!" Gabriel said darkly._

The link was cut off immediately and Raine knew she had to stop him from harming Travis.

She quickly ran to John to tell him.

"Raine? What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?" John asked her.

"Travis…needs…our…help, he's going to kill him!!!" Raine frantically said.

"Whoa slow down, who gonna kill who?" John asked trying to get sense of out of her.

"He's going to kill Travis and take over his body and kill us all!!!" Raine said.

"Who is?" John asked again getting really confused.

"Gabriel he's going to kill Travis and take over his body and continue what he was doing, he just needs the machine to bring himself back out again." Raine explained.

"Ok but how'd you know this?" John asked.

"John, how long have you known me?" Raine asked sarcastically.

He detected the sarcasm in her voice and realised what she meant.

"I forgot about that, you have a connection with him?" John asked.

"Ever since we first met, I've felt a connection between us, he reached out from the depths of his mind and contacted me, you need to convince them to not use the machine or even touch Travis." Raine explained.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" John said.

"I don't know stall them if you can!!!" Raine said.

"What're you going to do?" John asked.

"I'm going in." Raine sternly said.

"What do you…Whoa there!!! You mean enter his mind, are you crazy, who knows what's going on in there and…but by the look on your face I'm not gonna stop you so please be careful." John said to his sister.

They hugged as it could be the last time they may ever see each other.

John raced off to try and buy her some time, as she was going to save Travis and stop the psychotic Gabriel Mercer from killing him.

", the Commander says he wishes to speak with you on the matter of the…particle…um… accelerator?" Raine lied.

"Oh that, I had forgotten he wanted a quick diagnostic check on it." Rascalov said as he grabbed some documents and left.

She had a distraction and used her key card to make her way into the isolation chamber as she looked to an unconscious Travis/Gabriel and quickly grabbed a chair and placed it next to him and sat down as she looked at his sleeping face.

She placed her hands on his head and instantly entered into the depths of his mind.

_INSIDE TRAVIS/GABRIEL'S MIND_

_She had arrived in his mind and saw as she walked through it saw that it was a sort of graveyard complete with tombstones, skeletons._

_Walking past these graves she saw names of people and when they were killed, she suspected this was all Gabriel's doing._

_They were endless as she continued to walk through the darkness in her search for Travis, each step she took was becoming more dark and creepy as she began to hear sounds of screams._

_She ran further on into the darkness and saw a dim red light and went towards it as she then got closer the screams became louder. She then stopped to see what was going on, there was a huge bonfire which was fuelled by corpses, the stench was unbearable as she tried to ignore it._

_The screaming was getting louder and saw to her horror and disgust that it was Gabriel brandishing a barbed wire whip hitting…Travis!!!_

_He was tied to a sort of crucifix by ropes and bleeding all over his body and face as he was being tortured by Gabriel who seemed to be enjoying every moment of it._

"_C'mon Cross just give up and let me take it from here!!!" Gabriel taunted._

"_Go to hell…I'll never let you get out or even hurt another person again!!!" Travis answered back._

_Gabriel responded with a few whips across his chest causing his wound to open a bit more._

"_AHHH!!!" Travis screamed in agony._

"_Now, now, there's no need for that kind of tone with me, if you're not going to be a good little soldier and do as your told I'll have to prolong your agony for a little while longer even though I'm enjoying every moment of this." Gabriel said showing an evil grin._

_Raine was watching in disgust as the tears began streaming from her eyes, she couldn't take anymore of what she saw and had to reveal herself._

"_Stop it!!! No more!!!" Raine shouted._

"_Oh look Travis it's your little half breed, you took a very big risk coming here little girl." Gabriel said._

"_I'm not afraid of you, I came to stop you and save Travis." Raine said defiantly._

"_Now this is a twist you're saving him for a change, but just so you know your in my world now I control everything that happens here." Gabriel said._

"_We'll just see about that!!!" Raine shouted as she went to change into her Banshee form._

_But nothing happened as she was completely shocked they weren't activating._

"_As I said little half breed, I control everything in this world." Gabriel stated._

_Even without her powers she was still set on saving Travis and stopping Gabriel from bringing his dreams of madness to life._

_But seeing that she was vulnerable he knew he could toy with her as much as he wanted as he walked towards her._

_She began to back up a little and as he was close to her he intimidated her instantly as she still stood defiant in his face._

"_So I guess even without your powers your still willing to fight…I like that." Gabriel said close to her face._

"_Hey Travis I understand now, this is why you…ha!! I guess I'll never know that feeling, but why have that spoil my fun, I'm going to enjoy our little playdate little half breed." Gabriel sadistically said to her._

_As he went to grab her she swatted him away as he then grabbed her and pulled her towards him but she just slapped him hard across the face making him stagger back a little.._

_He turned his head back up with a smile as he seemed to take pleasure in her fighting back as he went towards her again as she went to hit him again he caught her right hand as she scratched his face he then felt the blood seeping out of his cheek as it frenzied him._

_In response to her action he backhanded her hard in the face knocking her down to the ground, the shot left a red mark on the left side of her face._

_Travis saw what he just did as the rage within built up even more as he tried to free himself but he was still weak from the torture he endured._

_She clutched her face in pain as Gabriel enjoyed seeing her pain as he then went for her again and grabbed her by the hair and aggressively pulled her by it towards Travis who was still hung up on the crucifix._

"_Isn't it enough you've got me like this, leave her out of this!!!" Travis pleaded._

"_Now, now I'm doing this for a reason, you see I don't want you to kill you Travis…no not at all." Gabriel answered._

_This confused and scared Travis as his only main concern was Raine._

"_You look confused, but I'm not surprised you see as I wandered through your mind aimlessly I saw your memories and I came to a conclusion…your just like me." Gabriel explained._

"_I'm not some mad dog who takes pleasure in pain." Travis said._

"_Oh come on admit it, you enjoy the killing." Gabriel asked._

"_WHAT?!" Travis shouted._

"_Are you denying it? Haven't you killed people on your bounties and Alliance missions?" Gabriel questioned._

"_That was just…_

_Travis began to realise he was just as bad as him, even if he fought for the right reasons he had done some forms of killing in the name of peace and justice._

"_It's not your fault we were made to be that way." Gabriel said._

"_What're you talking about?" Travis asked._

"_You could ask Drakhan but if you want answers I only want one thing from you…join me, together we can take a stand against those who have wronged us both and stole our life and we could rule this planet…as one." Gabriel offered._

"_Go to hell!!!" Travis responded._

"_You know I actually thought you were different, I did hold animosity towards you but I liked how you dealt with things but the only thing that stopped you was your humanity!!!" Gabriel said walking off into a tangent._

_This gave Raine time to recover and untie Travis, she quickly did so and carefully got him off the crucifix and checked on him._

"_Travis I'm here." Raine said._

"_Raine…what're you doing here?" Travis asked._

"_I came to rescue you, we have to stop him." Raine answered._

"_Raine, why did you have to try and rescue me? I don't want saving!!!" Travis said._

_She looked confused and scared at why he said that to her._

"_I don't deserve to live as much as he does, he's right about us we're both killers and that's what I'll always be, that's why I have to stop him even if it means killing myself in the process." Travis explained._

"_I'm not going to let you do this, we do this together, Travis please don't leave me." Raine pleaded._

"_Raine…you've got everything to live for, I haven't, don't make me regret it, I care for you too much." Travis said._

"_Oh boo hoo!!! This makes me sick, seeing this display, you saw everything that you are, you can't deny it, embrace the monster we are." Gabriel stated._

_Travis's face turned to complete distraught as he was trying to think of anything that could counter what he said but after seeing all those things, he couldn't._

_Raine seeing the look on his face had heard enough._

"_He's not a monster like you!!! He has a heart, he cares for his friends, he fights for the right reasons…and…I…love…him." Raine said._

_Travis was completely and utterly stumped, but hearing that his morale began to rise and he found hope for himself as he then rose to his feet and stood defiant in the face of his evil counter part._

"_Mercer!!! I'm nothing like you and I'm not a monster, I know who I am and I do know I can beat you!!!" Travis stated._

_Both of them didn't waste time as they went at it, both rushed at each other as Gabriel hit a punch but Travis came at him with one of his own. Then kicks were exchanged as one took one from the other, Gabriel got one to Travis's left side while Travis got one to Gabriel's right arm._

_The fight intensified as the fight sprawled into the grave yard with Raine following to watch._

_Gabriel rammed Travis's face into a tombstone causing the stone to shatter and making his nose and upper head bleed. He grabbed him again and was going to do it again but Travis countered with a wild back elbow cutting Gabriel over his right eye._

_Travis took advantage and hit a spinning back kick to Gabriel which sent him flying through another tombstone breaking it. He didn't waste time as he then jumped right on top of him and just reigned strikes on his evil counterpart, not stopping with all the blood oozing from Gabriel's face he still continued to do so._

_But as he went to land the final blow he looked at him and saw realised he was smiling at him, looking at the blood on his fists he began to get scared of what he was becoming._

_Gabriel saw his guard was lowered and struck him flying off of him._

_He instantly pounced onto Travis and struck him with fists of his own also bloodying Travis, he continued the assault as he then turned him over and started to press his face in the dirt trying to suffocate him Raine tried to stop him but he again smacked her back own to the ground dazing her._

"_Now Travis, I tried to be reasonable with now, I even asked for you to join me but once again your humanity still continues to be your weakness, I guess when I kill you I'm going to enjoy torturing all those Alliance workers including your little halfbr…_

_Travis responded with him pulling himself up from the dirt and flipped Gabriel over and smacked him so hard it dazed Gabriel as Travis just wailed on him savagely, his rage took over as he blindly beat him senseless until he began to choke the life out of him._

_He then saw it again and then turned to see Raine who was terrified at seeing him like that as he realised he was becoming him, he quickly let go of him and got up catching his breath._

"_Gabriel Mercer…I am nothing like you…you represent the darkness in my heart…but I will not kill you, I banish you forever!!!" Travis stated._

_Gabriel hearing this got up slowly was in surprise he said that._

"_BANISH ME?! Did you forget I'm in control not you!!!" Gabriel said._

"_No not anymore this is my mind, I alone control it you are nothing." Travis said._

_All of a sudden the field changed from a graveyard to a sunny desert as all three of them watched in amazement._

"_As I said, I'm in control of MY mind and now Gabriel Mercer…I banish you!!!" Travis said._

_As then out of the ground, four steel parts of a cage came up and trapped the madman in it as then he began trying to get out._

"_NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! I WILL FOREVER BE A PART OF YOU!!! THE VOICE IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!!! THE DARKNESS OF YOUR MIND AND…_

_Just like that he was dropped into a black void and vanished._

"_I did it, he's gone…uh." Travis fell to his knees in pain._

"_Travis, are you okay?" Raine said as she rushed to his side._

"_Yeah I'll survive, are you okay?" Travis asked._

"_Yes he didn't hurt me that bad, I've taken worse hits." Raine said._

"_Raine…what you said earlier about me was that true?" Travis asked._

_She paused for am moment as she did turn red a second but gave him a definite answer._

"_I was scared…I thought I was going to lose you and I…I…I do." Raine answered nervously._

"_Raine…it's okay, but I need time, I'm not sure myself but I will give you an answer soon." Travis answered unsure of himself._

"_Then at least think about this…_

_She pulled herself towards him and their lips met but there was a flash of light…_

Both of them had woken up and were a bit discombobulated from the entire experience but however they were both met with the founders, John and Rascalov.

"Travis Cross, by a joint decision you are to be put on trial by the jury of the Alliance for the crimes that were committed." Nick said.

Travis was in shock but he should've saw it coming.

_It just went from bad to worse!!!_

**Oh dear it seams it has gone from bad to worse for our hero, what will the outcome of the trial be? will they know the truth of what went on inside his mind? will he ever make a decision for Raine?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!**


	18. The verdict is…

**Here it is, sorry for the delay things have been in turmoil so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 18: The verdict is…

It had been a few days since the incident involving Gabriel Mercer, as now Travis had been medically cleared to stand trial for the crimes caused by his alter ego.

He was led from a holding cell by escorts as he was taken to the conference hall as the jury which was comprised of the Commander, Simon Fitzpatrick and Orion.

They were seated as they awaited for the arrival of the defendant, Travis Cross.

"Okay then gentleman, let's begin this trial." Nick announced.

"Send in the defendant!!!" Fitz said.

The door opened and Travis entered in without any restraint, he just cooperated with the security.

He took his place at the centre of the hall and facing the judges and jury which was consisted of twelve randomly selected Alliance members.

"Let the trial begin, case number one seven two, Travis Cross." Orion announced.

"Travis Cross you have been accused of attempted murder, assault and treason how do you plea?" Nick asked.

"I plea….

The doors swung open instantly.

"Commander!!!"

"You better have a good reason for interrupting this trial." Nick said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've got a situation, you're needed in the command centre, it's urgent."

"We'll leave this until later, Cross you're going to be confided to holding cells until further notice." Nick informed him.

They all left the conference hall as then Nick approached the two escorts.

"I need to speak with him…alone." Nick said to the guards.

They nodded in agreement and left him and Travis alone.

"Travis, you know why I'm doing this?" Nick asked.

"I understand that people have been saying on where my loyalties lie, I don't blame them." Travis answered.

"I'm glad you see it my way, when this situation is dealt with the trial will continue, guys take him back." Nick said as he walked off.

The guards took Travis back to his cell as Nick went to deal with the situation.

Travis was now in his cell and was thinking of what would happen if he was found guilty of the crimes Gabriel had committed as him, would he be imprisoned here? Thrown out with his memory erased…again? Or worse…

He had been in his cell for a few hours now and was getting bored from all the waiting and was beginning to wonder what situation had occurred.

However his curiosity was soon answered as John came down to see him, he told the guards to leave for a while as he approached Travis's cell.

"I was wonderin when you were gonna visit me." Travis said.

"Been a bit busy, look I guess you've heard we have a situation upstairs?" John asked.

"Yeah what's going on?" Travis asked.

"Li'Kara's back." John answered.

"I guess Valra's decided to make her move." Travis said.

"Well not exactly, it seems her and Li'Kara have had a disagreement and now she's gone off on her own little crusade, she just attacked the H.Q. in Germany." John said.

"You're kidding me!? What was she after?" Travis asked.

"She took out a few agents and kidnapped the Banshee Princess." John said.

"She kidnapped Myrna but I…oh." Travis just had a thought.

"What?" John asked.

"I just thought about what Myrna told me before, Li'Kara did try to kill Queen Mab and is set on bringing back the old ways of the Banshee." Travis explained.

"That does sound like her, but at the moment it's all negotiation unless she refuses and it's an official act of war." John said.

"Ok well when it's over ,can you please do me a favour and tell Smythe I said hi." Travis joked.

"Will do and listen you're not gonna go down for this, half of the Alliance is backing you." John reassured.

"Yeah but the rest want me locked up for what Gabriel did, even though I stopped him from flipping the switch, and doing more damage." Travis replied.

"Yeah it's a bitch ain't it? I gotta get back I'll talk with you later." John said going back.

"See you later." Travis said as he left.

A few hours had passed and Travis was just restless as his mind drifted off into deep thought.

_Damn, this is getting crazier by the minute, first Ling attacks, then I unleash Gabriel and now Li'Kara's gone crazy!!!_

_When is this all gonna end? And yet…I'm part of it whether I like it or not._

_But why won't most of them even believe it was Gabriel's fault? Then again they must think I'm insane or something._

_If I ever do get out of this, will I get the answers I want? What will I do when this is all over? Should I stay? Should I just go back to being a hunter? I'm not sure now after what I've seen if I can go back._

_But what about Raine?_

_I mean she told me she has feelings for me and yet I'm not sure I mean yeah I do like her but I don't want to ruin her life, I mean she she's got everything to live for and what good will I bring?_

_God I'm confused!!!_

"Travis!!!"

Travis snapped out of his thoughts and saw it was Nick as he looked a bit stressed out, Travis approached the end of his cell to talk with the Commander.

"What's happening's it over?" Travis asked.

"Far from it, I take it you know what the situation is?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Li'Kara, is Myrna ok?" Travis asked.

"For the moment, Li'Kara's made some demands for her safety and agents that were captured." Nick explained.

"What does she want?" Travis asked.

"First she wants Queen Mab to hand her the crown." Nick said.

"Should've seen that coming, what else?" Travis asked.

"She's wants Sh'lainn and if we don't comply she'll start killing hostages." Nick explained.

"So what are you going to do?" Travis asked.

"I'm not sending my wife to her death and I know how it will all turn out if I give in to her demands, so my last option is…you." Nick said.

"Me? Why me?" Travis asked.

"Well for a starters you're the only one who's dealt with Li'Kara first hand and second I'm sending you to stop her." Nick explained.

"Wait a second I'm supposed to be remanded until the trial can continue wouldn't that violate your orders as well as the rules?" Travis asked.

"Yes it would but under emergency protocol I can overrule that decision, so effective immediately you're on the active roster until this is settled, so with that said go to the armoury and get yourself prepped, you leave in twenty." Nick said.

"Sir." Travis said as his door was opened and he made his way to the armoury.

He found the area as he saw the administrator only known to everyone as Joe.

"Hey Joe." Travis said.

"Hey Travis." Joe said.

"The Commander told me to give you this." Joe said going to get it.

He came back with a box which contained some equipment.

"Careful man this stuff is experimental, hasn't been tested, but I guess you're the guy for the job, so good luck to you man." Joe said.

"Yeah, thanks." Travis said leaving.

Travis had managed to sneak through the area without being seen by anyone as he made his way to the tech labs where the Commander seemed to be waiting for him.

"Good you managed to get the suit, it's a prototype so hopefully it will be ready for field testing, now I'm having you teleported there but it will be a few miles away from their location." Nick explained.

"Where are they exactly?" Travis asked.

"The transmission we received told us that they were currently located in an abandoned warehouse, but they're smarter than that, If you investigate the origin of the signal we could find them." Nick said.

"Alright will I have any support on this?" Travis asked.

"Yes, I've asked Jim to back you up on the comms and if backup is needed then I have the Germany STAR team on standby." Nick said.

"So what're my objectives?" Travis asked.

"You need to first clarify if they're still in the location they had been traced to, second is to rescue the hostages and finally bring Li'Kara in alive we need her to tell us of Valra's whereabouts and her plans." Nick explained.

"No problem, use caution or extreme caution?" Travis asked.

"Caution but I'm hoping it won't have to come to extreme and Travis, be careful who knows what she's got planned." Nick warned.

Travis nodded to him as he was led to the teleporter which was being prepared by who's face was bandaged form Gabriel's assault, when Rascaloc saw Travis he was a bit nervous but knew it wasn't him who attacked him.

"Oh damn he really did a number on you." Travis said to Rascalov seeing his face.

"Yes he did, I heard you were on trial?" Rascalov asked.

"You heard right." Travis answered.

"But why are they trying you? I mean even I gave evidence defending you, I tell you it's not just!!" Rascalov said.

"Yeah but not everyone sees it that way, but I guess I know people are supporting me, so how does this thing work?" Travis asked.

"Just step onto the platform there." Rascalov instructed.

Travis did so as he stood on it.

"Get ready you'll feel a slight movement, just stand still." Rascalov instructed further.

He did that as they punched in some co-ordinates as the platform began to power up and at one point made Travis a little nervous as he felt some rumbling then all of a sudden some movement and a flash of light.

The light stopped as he then appeared in a grassy area and had realised he was teleported as then his commlink went off.

"Travis do you copy?" Jim asked.

"Yeah I copy, where am I?" Travis asked.

"You're in Germany, you're about a hundred miles away from the destination, oh and just to say the suit you're wearing is derived of stolen Sioux technology, you'll have their camouflage ability." Jim said.

"How does that work?" Travis asked.

"It works automatically with your surroundings, so let it do the work." Jim said.

"Okay then, Cross out." Travis said as he cut transmission.

He proceeded to the location through the grassy fields as then his suit automatically changed to the layer of the grass as he kept on going through to the location of the signal.

After an hour he finally was only yards away as he looked through his binoculars and saw that it was an old and abandoned garage, it looked like it was from back in World War two, as Travis saw nothing outside he switched to thermal vision, all completely cold out and inside.

"Cross here, no one in sight the place seems deserted permission to investigate?" Travis asked.

"Permission granted, use extra caution." Nick said.

He made his way down and brought out his gun and had it in defence mode, he snuck through the outside of the garage and kept his back to the wall as he carefully paced his way to the door and opened it ever so slightly and went In gun first but as he went in, it was empty but did see there was a device there that was making some sort of transmissions.

"Jim do you see this?" Travis asked.

"I sure do, plug the GPS into it and I'll take a look." Jim said.

He took the cable out and plugged it into the device and it began transmitting the data straight to Jim.

"Okay this device was bouncing the signal off the original but bad thing for them is I'm better, I managed to trace where the original signal is, it's a few miles away from there, I'll send you the co-ordinates." Jim explained.

He was given a route to the destination as he made his way out of the garage and on his way to their location.

He trekked through more grass and woodland as his suit again automatically changed to suit his environment, he used his knife to hack through the branches and trees as he pushed on to the location.

"Hey Travis just to ask, that there have been rumours flying around that you and Raine have the hots for each other?" Jim asked.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer!!!" Travis said.

"Ok whatever you say Romeo." Jim joked.

Travis just grunted at that comment as he began to get closer to his target location as he looked at the GPS.

As the signal became stronger he carefully treaded to the location, but he quickly went flat on his belly to avoid enemy eyes.

They were now in sight as he saw two Banshee warriors and two Vampire warriors, it made more sense that a certain vampire was involved.

He then saw that then a ship uncloaked itself as he knew where the base of operations was and coming out of the craft was two more Banshee and Vampires bringing out a prisoner, he got his binoculars out and zoomed in on the prisoner, it was Myrna she was being dragged out.

As Li'Kara came following behind them and…Malik?! It surprised him at first but explained how she got Vampires to help and the use of technology, no Banshee likes the use of technology.

"Cross here, do you read?" Travis said.

"Loud and clear." Jim said.

"I have confirmation on the target, there are four Banshee warriors and four Vampire warriors along with Li'Kara and Malik." Travis said.

"So he's also gone behind Valra's back." Nick said hearing what he said.

"It does make sense how she had the help and tech to pull this off." Travis said.

He looked on as they began to talk about something.

"They're talking about something but I can't make out what." Travis said.

"Use the directional microphone on your suit we can all pick up what they're saying, it's on the left part of the neck area." Nick said.

He took his two left fingers and pressed them to the left part of his neck and found the pressure points which then activated the mic and he began to her what they were saying on his earpiece.

"Have they responded yet?" Malik asked.

"No they have not but they will have to, once I take the crown and finally annihilate that traitor Sh'lainn Blaze!!!" Li'Kara said.

"What does the mistress think of this?" Malik asked.

"She does know but it was my idea this is stage two of the plan, once we accomplish this we can finally bring back the times of our races constantly at war and continue the war with the Alliance!!!" Li'Kara said.

"Yes we bring about the old ways and with you on the Banshee throne, me as the new owner of Intracom and with the Alliance out of the way the Dark Empire will rise to power and the Earth will be ours!!!" Malik said.

"And soon the universe!!!" Li'Kara said.

"What do we do with the princess?" Malik said.

"She will be no longer any use to us, why don't you turn her." Li'Kara said.

"That would be a good feast better than those agents, they were a lousy meal." Malik said.

"You heard all that right?" Travis said.

"Loud an clear." Jim said.

"What are my orders?" Travis asked.

"Don't even think about engaging them, even for you, you're outmatched and outgunned." Nick warned.

"You're right about that but I need to lure the soldiers away, can you get me in contact with the branch out here?" Travis asked.

"I can get that done, but why do you need them?" Jim asked.

"I have an idea, I hope it works though." Travis said.

While they planned Li'Kara and Malik were talking with Myrna.

"Now Princess I am asking you to join us, think of all we could accomplish." Li'Kara said.

"You see young one, we seek to bring back the old ways of both Banshee and Vampires and when that happens the Alliance will crumble and then a new power will rise…the power of the Dark Empire!!!" Malik explained.

"Join you? Never!!! I will not betray my Queen or my friends." Myrna defiantly said.

"Then I guess we have no…

"My lady!!! Alliance vessels are approaching, we must intercept them."

"I shall lead the charge you keep our guest entertained." Malik said.

He took the soldiers with him to intercept the Alliance soldiers leaving both Li'Kara and Myrna unprotected.

"I cannot tell you how long I have waited to take my rightful place on the throne and you and Queen Mab will bow down before me and…

CLICK

"Freeze!!!"

She felt the cold end of the gun pointed straight at her head as she remained still.

"You're all alone and no one's coming to help you, Li'Kara…give up." Travis said.

"Travis?!" Myrna said in disbelief.

"You again, I must say your becoming quite the annoying little insect aren't we?" Li'Kara said.

"I'm not gonna ask again, surrender…or else!!!" Travis ordered.

All of a sudden he was hit from behind, his gun fell out of his hand and was picked up by his foot and hung upside down, then thrown up In the air and caught into a constriction as he felt the coil of a large tail wrap around him to see it was Malik.

"Well we meet again Cross, I thought the things Smythe said about you were all factious but I guess there is some truth to it all of his claims about you." Malik said.

"What's he been saying? Well whatever it is I don't really care anymore!!!" Travis said.

"Pity I guess we'll have to kill you." Malik said producing his fangs.

He went to drain Travis but he managed to bring out the stun rod and wedge it right into his mouth bringing the jolts of electricity right through his brain and eyeballs immediately knocking him out cold releasing Travis as he landed on his feet.

He saw his gun and quickly tried to grab it but an energy blast was fired in front of him as he jumped back to avoid the blast.

The blast had come from Li'Kara who was now going full Banshee on Travis as the high pitched scream was heard and Travis armed with only the stun rod he engaged the renegade Banshee.

She took off into the air and fired blasts at him as he quickly dodged some blasts but was hit a couple of times but just took the pain and tried to fins some way to get his gun back and turn this around in his favour.

He looked each time at Myrna and could see for some reason she wasn't able to do anything, it could be because there was some metallic device around her neck.

The battle raged on as then Travis fired off a shot of electricity at Li'Kara but he knew it would not effect her as it just irritated her. But it bought him time as he saw his gun and dove right towards it as a blast just scolded past him and had grabbed his gun and let loose a barrage of gunfire.

Some of the rounds came flying past her but two managed to shoot her down as Travis quickly got up and went to see if she was down for the count.

The shots had definitely made their mark as she was dazed but aware of what was going on as Travis pointed his gun at her.

"Alright, you've got one last chance surrender or else!!!" Travis threatened.

"That's what you think human." Li'Kara said.

She produced a device out from her robe and pressed the switched as it activated something.

"What did you just do?! What is this?!" Travis demanded as he held the device.

"My victory against Queen Mab, the Princess only has minutes to live, that collar on her neck will explode, but it seems you have a choice stop me or save her?" Li'Kara asked.

Travis knew if he stopped her it would give the Alliance an Edge in this war, but Myrna would die.

He made his mind up and went to save Myrna, Li'Kara used the distraction to run she looked to Malik and left him behind seeing him as a lost cause, she went to the ship and just took off.

Travis rushed over to Myrna and was trying to figure out how he could get the collar off of her.

"Myrna, do you know how to get this thing off?" Travis asked.

"No they said if I took it off it would explode, I can't use my powers either, Travis I'm scared!!!" Myrna said with fear in her eyes.

"Myrna you're not gonna die, I won't let that happen…I promise I'll save you!!!" Travis stated.

Travis quickly activated his comm device on his suit and contacted Jim.

"Jim? I need some support here!!!" Travis said.

"Travis, what's going on?!" Jim asked frantically.

"There's a bomb attached to Myrna and if it's removed it will explode but the timer is already counting down, we've got three minutes left, do you have any experience in hacking collar bombs?" Travis asked.

"Only a small amount in bomb disposal, but an expertise in hacking, link up your GPS to the collars electronic circuit board." Jim instructed.

Travis carefully took the small cover off the collar using his knife and saw the opening of the collar which looked like it was a chemical bomb with three small cylinders, he wasted no time in inserting the cable from his GPS into the circuitry as Jim began his hacking sequence.

But a familiar scream was heard as he knew what that was.

"Shit!!! They're coming, Myrna take this and hide until Jim has hacked the collar, I'm gonna deal with this." Travis said as he went off to battle the Banshee and Vampire soldiers.

Myrna did that and went to hide among the trees while Jim continued to try and disarm the bomb.

The fight was on, it was Travis versus two Vampire and two Banshee soldiers, he knew it could be the end of him.

He engaged them in combat as they all attacked him at once he fired off some rounds to keep some distance and buy Jim some time to disarm the bomb.

Jim was going to another level to try and save Myrna's life he hacked through the circuitry and was now trying to disconnect the timer from the chemical cylinders, he got one…

1:30

The second was getting a bit tricky, he had to bypass the security locks on it.

Travis was fighting with whatever he had as they began to overwhelm him, he took several beams off the two Banshee soldiers and out of nowhere…

"AHHH!!!" Travis shouted.

One of the Vampire soldiers had dug their fangs into his left shoulder as he felt it there was no pain or anything just him trying to dig into him.

He then realised the suit had hardened, another ability of the suit as he then fired a round right into the mouth of the Vampire on him as it then just collapsed to the ground in a heap stone cold dead.

But still three remained and he was still outmatched even with the suit protecting him

"I've almost got the second one and…got it!!!" Jim said after disarming the second chamber…

0:50

It was all or nothing as Jim was going against the clock to get the last one he typed furiously as the clock counted down…

0:30

It was getting cagy, he kept up the hacking…

Travis was getting overwhelmed as the Vampire had him pinned down and the Banshees were firing their beams at him to try and finfish him off…

0:10

9

8

"C'mon lady luck don't pull out on me now!!!" Jim said to himself.

7

6

"Almost got it…

5

4

"One more and….

2

"BINGO!!!" Jim said.

The counter stopped at one Myrna opened her eyes as the collar just detached itself from her neck.

She quickly changed into her Banshee form and was screaming her way to help Travis who she saw had been pinned down completely by the Banshee and Vampire soldiers, she took out the first Banshee soldier with one wicked blast as the other went after her.

Travis saw an opening and used hit knife and plunged it into the Vampires side releasing him from his hold and as soon as he got up he quickly roundhouse kicked the Vampire in the face knocking him out.

As then Myrna had taken out the other Banshee soldier and right on time the Alliance from the German branch had arrived to help with the cleanup.

Myrna came floating back down next to Travis as he just took a sigh of relief.

"Travis…I thought I was going to die!!!" Myrna said as she hugged him for support.

Travis was taken aback by it but he knew she had been through a lot today so he just let her.

"Don't thank me, Jim was the main reason you're still alive now." Travis said.

They stopped as Travis had to call base and tell them the good/bad news.

"Commander!!!" Travis raised on his comm.

"Travis what happened?!" Nick asked.

"Mission accomplished Myrna is safe, but the Alliance agents were already dead and Li'Kara got away…but we did get Malik." Travis explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that…well I know those agents did not die in vain but at least we were able to get Malik." Nick said.

"What now? And what about Malik?" Travis asked.

"Malik will be transferred to the base as soon as possible for an interrogation, you are to return to base and return to your cell, until further notice." Nick said.

"Sir." Travis said.

He was given a transport back to the headquarters just outside of Berlin, he said his goodbye to Myrna as he was escorted to the transporter and taken back to Roswell where the Commander and Rascalov were waiting for him.

"Welcome back agent Cross, now we need you to remove the suit and I'll escort you to your cell." Nick said.

He went to a disclosed location and took the suit off and was back in his normal clothing as he handed the suit to Rascalov who needed the suit for data analysis.

As he followed the Commander back to his cell as he began to discuss the events of the mission.

"So Malik and Li'Kara weren't going behind Valra's back, I see now why she's sided with them, their expendable pawns to her…and they have no idea, but with them now abandoning Malik maybe he can tell us their plans and their location." Nick said.

"We hope." Travis said.

He was taken back to his cell as the trial was rescheduled for a few hours later as then he was back in the main hall again and this time no interruptions.

"Travis Cross how do you plea?" Nick asked.

"I plea Guilty." Travis answered.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I feel even though I was not in control of my actions, I still feel responsible for the casualties that were caught in the explosions and for that I should be punished at least." Travis explained.

He then turned to the jury who were the ones caught in the blast.

"I know you all would want me to fry for attempted murder and acts of treason but I am sorry for what had transpired, but I am glad there were no fatalities of the sort, but I ask of you the jury please…punish me for not stopping him sooner." Travis stated.

Nick, Fitz and Orion including the jury were shocked at his statement.

"Alright, Agent Cross we will take what you've said in your defence to consideration and a brief interval will happen as the jury decide…dismissed." Nick said.

Travis left the room as they all went to decide his fate, he waited outside and as he came out Raine was waiting for him, he hadn't seen her since the Mercer incident, he could use her support about now.

"So…how did it go?" Raine asked.

"Not sure but I pleaded Guilty." Travis answered.

"What?! But why it wasn't your fault!!!" Raine said shocked.

"But if I hadn't done that experiment and stopped him sooner I could've avoided all this…people got hurt because of it." Travis said.

"You didn't do it!!!" Raine protested.

"People…got…hurt." Travis stated.

Travis then saw Raine tear up as he lifted her face by her chin and wiped them away and looked her In the eye.

"Raine…let me do this, I have to take responsibility for this, just to put everyone at ease." Travis reassured her.

"Okay, I hope you know what're you doing." Raine said.

They then gazed again into each other eyes and their faces were drawing closer…closer…

"Travis, we're ready for you."

They stopped as he just walked away from her and made his way to his fate as they were all awaiting him to hear the verdict.

"Agent Travis Cross we've come to a unanimous decision that we find you of the charges of attempted murder and treason…not guilty." Nick read out.

A sigh of relief came out of Travis.

"But the charge of assault you have been found guilty, as part of the codes of conduct in the Alliance you are sentenced to thirty days solitary confinement, until after you've served your sentence you're officially removed from active duty." Nick said.

"C'mon Cross let's go."

Travis followed the two guards as he was lead to the cells to serve his sentence, Raine saw him being lead away but Travis had nothing to say as she watched him being led away.

_It's only just begun for you!!! Gabriel echoed._

**So Travis has been locked up for thirty days and now what will the Alliance learn from Mallik?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	19. Turmoil pt 1

**Here it is, I hope this will be a bit better than the last one so enjoy!!! **

Chapter 19: Turmoil pt 1

As hours, days and weeks were slowly passing, Travis was in a dark dingy cell with absolutely no light of any sort, as he was confided to the comfort of nothing but darkness as he just tried to keep his mind occupied as much as possible to stop himself from going insane from boredom.

He did mostly meditation to try and silence out Gabriel's voice echoing in his mind.

"_Look at yourself, locked up in a dark cell with no on to help you." Gabriel echoed._

"_Shut up Gabriel, I don't care what you think." Travis answered back._

"_Of course you don't, I mean locked away for something you didn't even do." Gabriel said._

"_I got locked away for your crimes!!!" Travis said._

"_Well yes and who's fault is that?" Gabriel asked._

"_Go away!!!" Travis shouted._

As then he did and was finally having some alone time, in the dark as he just tried to sleep but being in the dark made things a little difficult.

His mind had drifted back to the incident of him and Mercer battling, seeing those images of Mercer killing innocent people as well as dictators, businessmen, politicians and police officers.

The man was a monster, he had no conscience or soul, nothing but a cold blooded killer who took pleasure in the murdering.

_What did he mean by "We were made to be that way?"_

_If Drakhan has my answers then I guess I start with him, but where did he go? And why did he betray his own people?_

_I wonder if…is it possible he may know? Could that Jensen Petrovitch know? I know he's Katya's father and he did disappear on a mission in Japan, maybe once I'm out of here I can start there._

He kept his mind now on finding Jensen and hopefully a lead to Drakhan, he knew if he kept on digging he would find the answers soon and then find the ones responsible for putting him in that hell hole for years.

28 DAYS LATER

It had been tough but he stuck it out, this wasn't his first time in solitary confinement as he did do a year when he was in prison, this was nothing to him as he just waited for two more days until his release.

He needed to talk to Raine after the amount of time he spent thinking on her confession to him he began to have all sorts of emotions stirring around inside himself, but he had finally come to a conclusion and as soon as he was released he would tell her his decision.

_I know what to tell her but I hope this goes well, I mean how hard could it be to say what's in your heart?_

As twelve hours passed and again he just stayed in a meditative state to keep a calm mind as he just tried to make time pass further.

The door of his cell opened all of a sudden as the light shone through it stinging Travis in the eyes.

"Cross, you're needed."

"Isn't it a little bit early for me to be released?" Travis asked covering his eyes from the light.

"Yeah well the Commander requested it and it was unanimous that you be let out early on good behaviour."

"Oh well that's good." Travis said.

"And the fact there's been a number of kidnappings in the past two weeks."

"What?!" Travis said.

"You better report to the Commander he'll fill you in."

Travis came out of his cell and was blinded by the light as he managed to adjust to it and make his way to the Commander's office to be briefed on the situation.

He got into the elevator and pressed the floor button to the Commander's office and went up, he knew if he was asked for it was serious.

The elevator stopped as he then made his way into the office where the Commander was waiting for him.

"Travis, we've got a problem." Nick said.

"I heard what's the situation?" Travis asked.

"Valra's making her move, she just kidnapped Orion and some Vampire followers of Malik's kidnapped Yarin and…Raine got herself kidnapped along with them." Nick said with the sound of fear in his voice.

"WHAT?!!! How the hell did this happen!!??" Travis shouted frantically.

"Travis calm down!!! We haven't heard anything yet." Nick tried to reassure him.

"I'm sorry it's just I've been locked up for days and all this is happening." Travis said.

"I know, it's a bit too much, Sh'laine is on edge about this and because of Raine being kidnapped and fearing for the Banshee race she's gone to guard Myrna in case they make another move again." Nick said.

"They also tried to kidnap Katya while she was visiting her aunt, I don't know how they managed to try and pull this off but I can't understand why are they kidnapping them? And furthermore why kidnap Katya, she has nothing of value to them, unless….

_It's not possible that…Jensen…it can't be?!_

Nick thought to himself as it may have something to do with Jensen Petrovitch.

"So what now?" Travis asked.

"We've tried to interrogate Malik but he's not saying anything, he said he'd "rather bore a love child with a Banshee" than tell us anything." Nick said.

"Well then, give me one hour and I'll have him singing for us…just one hour is all I need." Travis said.

"Everyone else's tried so I guess you could try." Nick said.

"Good but I might need a few things as well." Travis said.

Nick gave him a questioning look as he asked for the requirements he needed for his interrogation.

Malik was now in another attempt to interrogate him about the whereabouts of his comrades.

But as the door opened to reveal Travis Cross, the human responsible for his incarceration in the Alliance prison and was going to try and get the information out of him.

He locked eyes with the Vampire who was sat down handcuffed and was sipping a glass of water as Travis pulled the chair out and sat down to face him across the table.

"So the infamous Travis Cross or was it Gabriel Mercer? I'm not sure…well no one is I mean you have more of an identity crisis than a Lycan!!!" Malik mocked.

Travis looked unaffected by that comment.

"Malik, you have no escape from here and I can assure you I guarantee you will be telling me everything by the end of our session." Travis stated.

"Oh yes I heard they have your little halfbreed, I wonder what're they doing to her now, I bet it's…no, you wouldn't want to know." Malik mocked again.

"I haven't got time for games Malik if you're going to tell me then just do so!!!" Travis started to get irritated.

"I'll give you the information, for my freedom." Malik said as he took a quick sip of his water.

"No, I can give you a pardon from the Alliance cells and see how it goes." Travis tried to plea with him.

"No deal, freedom or nothing." Malik stated.

"OKAY YOU WANNA PLAY IT THAT WAY!!!" Travis said as he flipped the table over in rage.

"LET'S DO THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" Travis shouted as he uncuffed Malik.

"Bring it human." Malik said.

"Already been brought." Travis said.

He was a bit confused as he just lunged at Travis and had him pinned against the wall and was producing his fangs ready for the bite.

But he began to feel light headed then a bit drowsy as then he just blacked out and fell to the floor.

"Time to get to work." Travis said.

Malik opened his eyes and realised he's been blindfolded and with the blood rushing to his head he also knew he was suspended upside down from his tail and his hands were also restrained.

"Wha…what's going on?! Where a…am I?!" Malik asked in fear.

"Hope you enjoyed your nap cos it's gonna be your last!!!" Travis answered.

As Travis hoisted him up higher as the tether wrapped around Malik's tail tightened he then looked to the box of items he had brought in while he was out.

"Okay Malik your pushing your luck and soon enough it's gonna run out so tell me now where are they hiding!!!???" Travis asked in an intimidating tone.

"I don't know, do your worst!!!" Malik answered back.

Travis brought something out of the box ad held near Malik's face.

The sound of gas being ignited was heard as the heat was at least over a few hundred degrees.

"Let's begin….

"AHHHH!!!!" Malik screamed.

The screaming went on for five minutes ,he stopped afterwards and tried again.

"Wanna go on? Or will I get an answer out of you?" Travis asked.

"Uh…wh…wh…what have you done to me?!" Malik said in between breathes.

"Do you smell that?" Travis asked.

He smelled the stench of burning…a too familiar stench.

As he felt the sting of the pain he knew he had burned his back.

"YOU LUNATIC, I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD FOR THIS!!!" Malik shouted.

"You're gonna tell me now…or I go for another area, one you will miss." Travis threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!!!" Malik dared.

Travis took the torch and screams were heard echoing throughout the corridors as then some of the guards heard it and they tried to get some visual for the inside of the room but Travis had disabled the security camera.

"Call the Commander, he's gone off the deep end!!!"

A few minutes later John came down on his behalf and could hear what was going on and knew what he had to do.

"Get some help down here now I'm going to bust that door down!!!" John said as he raced to the room.

He heard the screams as he heard talking in between and he began to shoulder barge the door a number of time until he finally broke it down and saw something unbelievable.

"ALRIGHT…PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! YOU WIN I'LL TELL YOU!!!" Malik screamed.

"Start talking." Travis said.

"They took Yarin and the halfbreed to a small town called Milambi, Africa, it's an abandoned Intracom centre, but all I do know is that the rest of them are hiding in the Himalayas, by someone called Sirius." Malik said.

"Sirius?! That crazy Lycanthorpe?!" John said.

"Ok Malik, I'll stop as promised but if you're lying to me, the next encounter will involve lots of good sun tanning." Travis warned.

As he then removed the blindfold and revealed he hadn't been burned and shoved a popsicle stick in his mouth absolutely angering him, but even worse he saw what he was smelling, not his burning flesh but a rump steak being cooked with the blowtorch he had on him, this just really made him even more irate.

Travis and John walked out as Alliance agents came to take Malik away as then John was shocked but impressed with the tactic Travis had used on the Vampire.

"Who's Sirius?" Travis asked.

"He's Orion's twin brother…well crazy twin brother, he tried to make an uprising of the Lycanthorpes against the Alliance but Orion used his incredible power of speech to stop them but Sirius however didn't stand for it and they locked horns but Orion beat him and he managed to escape custody and just disappeared, until now." John explained.

"So he's joined the Dark Empire, but how do we go about this?" Travis asked.

"I guess we prepare for battle and come up with a strategy." John said.

They informed the Commander of the situation and he knew what needed to be done.

"Okay here's the plan, John you take the S.T.A.R team and go to the Himalayas and rescue Orion and stop Valra by any means necessary, Travis I…

"Yeah I'm going after them in Africa and I'll do it alone, I have a feeling Smythe's with them." Travis interrupted.

"Alright, but what about Katya, I'm not leaving her unprotected!!!" John worried.

"Calm down son, I already took care of that, she's with Walter." Nick reassured his son.

"Are you serious?! He's a grade A pervert!!! If he touches her…no even looks at her the wrong way, grandfather or no grandfather he's gonna die!!!" John said in anger.

"She's safe there no one will even think to look there!!! If he does I'll kill him, then you can, now both of you suit up and be ready to leave in ten.!!!" Nick ordered.

They both went to get ready for their missions as Travis decided to take his own equipment as well as some Alliance equipment.

As they were all ready John and the S.T.A.R team went to the Himalayas to stop Valra and Sirius, as Travis went to Africa to save Yarin and Raine from Malik's followers and he did suspect Smythe was with them.

"Travis!!!"

He turned to see Nick who looked he had something to say to him.

"Please bring back my daughter safely, I know I can count on you." Nick said to him.

"Don't worry, I promise to bring her back safely, you have my word." Travis said as he took the craft and took off to his destination.

He used a GPS on the craft to find the place's location and also discovered that the village used to be owned by Dynasty until all funds were pulled from there several years ago for some apparent reason.

He landed the craft and activated the cloaking device as he then began looking through the place, he entered through a rusty gate where the lock had been broken, surveying the area he saw it had been abandoned for years, he brought out his gun and knife as his guard was up.

But as he walked further on he saw an old factory which was a deadgivaway to the term hideout, as he just advanced foreward with extra caution.

The outside of the building was deserted as it just made him even more nervous as he saw the door and carefully went to open it as it creaked open he pointed his gun inside and saw it was dark but still he went on investigating further.

It was damp, dark and abandoned, it was too quiet as then he approached the end of the long hallway to a door and once again cautiously approached it and he opened it slowly as it creaked open.

He saw some lights on and knew he was getting warmer.

As he then entered but was now stopped by a dead end.

_Damn it!!! What now?_

He then thought for a minute and looked around and saw to his left that there was a brand new fire extinguisher.

Seeing this he investigated it and pushed down on the handle at the top and a click was heard, the floor began to rise and revealed a staircase leading down to a lower level as Travis just made his way down the stairs.

The decent had stopped as he found himself in a large hall with empty cells in them but there was someone in one of them, he went in for a closer look and saw it was Yarin.

"Yarin!!! Wake up!!!" Travis said as he banged on the glass.

He began to come around as he saw Travis he then tried to get up and face him.

"Uh…Travis? Where…wha…

"Ah you've arrived, I was wondering when you would show."

Travis looked up and saw Smythe who was with some of as he suspected Malik's followers.

"Now I knew Malik was weak and I guessed he would talk but now I'm afraid it's time for you to die, so Travis Cross say hello to your partner." Smythe said.

Travis looked up and saw Raine and there was something attached to her head as she turned into her Banshee form.

"RAINE!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER???!!!" Travis shouted at Smythe.

"Just a small adjustment I made to her, all she did was call your name…it was quite pathetic, now then kill him!!!" Smythe said as he left with the soldiers.

Raine now under his control began attacking Travis as she fired out beams as one hit him square in the chest sending him flying to the ground, he got out his gun but as he took aim he realised she was not in control of her action as he hesitated.

He was restraining himself from pulling the trigger as he got hit again and was beginning to get dizzy from each shot.

"Raine…snap out of it!!!" Travis shouted to her.

Her look was completely blank as she fired off more blasts, he dodged them as he was in complete disarray.

"Don't you even recignise me? It's Travis?!" Travis said.

She fired again but this time Travis just took the blast as he tried to get to her, he then had no choice but to nail a quick palm strike forcing her back against a wall as he pinned her arms away from them both.

"Raine…please I know you're in there…fight it!!!" Travis tried to plea with her.

He then saw her trying to attack again but Travis did the unthinkable.

Within mere moments he brought his own face to her's and kissed her, as he was immersed in the joy of it she began to feel him and her self awareness was breaking through.

"_T…T…Travis…help me." Raine said._

He felt on the back of her head a device which was attached causing her behaviour as he took his knife and carefully disconnected it from her brain as she powered down and turned back to normal.

She collapsed and fell into his arms as he caught her she regained consciousness she saw him.

"Travis? I…I…

He just smiled and kissed her as she took the answer from him and replied with one of her own.

"Ahem."

Yarin was out of his cell and had caught them in a tender yet awkward moment as they stopped.

"All personnel report to the Himalayas, immediate reinforcements are required."

"Shall we?" Travis asked them both.

They all nodded in agreement as they left to help.

**I know a little bit shorter but the next part will be more action packed!!!**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	20. Turmoil pt 2

**Here it is sorry for the loooong wait I've been away for weeks, did this as soon as I came back so enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 20:Turmoil pt 2**

The mountains high up in the Himalayas were a complete cold and isolated part of the world and it was a good thing too as on this day a battle would be waged upon it's harsh environment.

BOOM!!!

As the bombs began dropping and gunfire was being exchanged it had become an all out war between the Alliance and the Dark Empire.

"Keep em at bay use whatever it takes to break through their defences!!!" John shouted.

He was then busy fighting a Vampire/Banshee hybrid who was firing at him but it broke down into a brawl.

The Hybrid had him pinned down, as all that was keeping him away from his fangs was his rifle jammed between his massive mouth as he then turned the barrel of the gun as it was pointing directly into it's mouth as he just pulled the trigger without hesitation, leaving nothing but a smoking hole through the back of his head.

He pushed the corpse off and went back to the battle at hand, he surveyed the surrounding area even more and saw the front entrance was guarded and the turrets were making things difficult but the number of soldiers was decreasing and an opening was indeed showing.

"Sarge, we're pushing forces back but enemy turrets are stopping us from getting inside."

"Okay survey the area and find a way in, we don't have much time." John ordered.

As they did that he saw three figures approaching and noticed it was Travis, Raine and Yarin.

"About time you showed up, what took you?" John asked.

"Ran into Smythe, ended up fighting each other and pretty much came here to help, so how was your day?" Travis joked.

"Uh what do you mean by fighting each other?" John said with a confused look.

"Long story, what's the situation?" Travis asked.

"We've managed to hold them at bay but we can't get in, the base has strong defences and we have no way of entry, so if anyone has any ideas lay em on me!!!" John asked.

Travis decided to take his binoculars out and search for a way in, he surveyed the area in hopes he could find some way in.

"How's the base getting power?" Travis asked.

"We haven't had time to locate the source but give me a few minutes." John said reaching for his communicator.

"Jim, can you locate any surges of power in the area?" John asked.

"Already on it and…presto!!! And there it is, the surges are coming from another part of the mountain." Jim said.

"How many hostiles?" John asked.

"Only a few should be easy but…

"Leave it to me boys." Raine said as she turned into her Banshee form and flew off to the co-ordinates.

"Raine wait!!! just think about…

Travis stopped him there and let her do it.

"You better let her go, the woman is pissed and taking it out on those poor bastards will do her good and keep us safe." Travis said.

"Why is she so pissed off?" John asked.

"Smythe took control of her and used her to try and kill me." Travis said.

"What?! If I get my hands on that piece of slime I'm gonna kill him!!!" John said.

"You me both, but I guess…

BOOM!!!!

"Looks like she just freed the beast and the defences are down let's move!!!" Travis said.

They all grabbed their guns and went forward into the base as they approached the base and It's massive metal doors which was now a concern for them.

"TAKE COVER!!!" Raine shouted still in her Banshee form.

As a powerful electromagnetic blast fired right at the doors and just blew them apart with such force that the combusted on impact.

As they all looked on in complete amazement at the extent of the damage and that it seemed her power was growing as she just landed next to them.

"Shall we?" Raine asked.

They all nodded in agreement as they all marched on forward to the base.

They came inside and just ran for cover as gunfire came at them, they all returned fire as then Travis threw a grenade at some Hybrids and took them out with it.

More of them were still firing as then they began using shrapnel grenades as John saw it hitting the floor he just reacted and dove to the other side as it exploded taking a couple of agents, luckily John only got some fragments in his back.

"Oh god dammit!!!" John shouted as he felt the sharp pain in his back.

"Jesus, John you ok?" Travis shouted.

"I'm ok in a lot of pain, I think a few missed me but some went into my back." John answered.

As more gunfire was coming at them and it seemed impossible to break through the Hybrids defences…

BOOM!!!

A blast came from behind them as it took out the defensive barrier of the Hybrids within one sweep.

And once again Raine had done this without even breaking a sweat as now it seemed her powers once again were coming in handy.

Travis and Raine went to check on John.

"Can you move?" Travis asked.

He tried to do so but was having trouble as he fell back down.

"God my back, it hurts so much!!!" John yelled in pain.

"We can't move him, what do we do?"

"Travis I'm out I'll only slow you down" John demanded.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself, you two keep the Sarge out of enemy fire until help arrives, the rest of you we have a job to do…move!!!" Travis ordered.

They all just did that as they all advanced forward into the base but once again more obstacles were in their way as they went at it again with the Hybrids, meanwhile they were all being watched from another part of the facility.

"What're your orders sir?"

"Hold them off while we make preparations to escape, they cannot get their hands on this case it…we've worked too long for this too implode on us!!!"

The battle ensued as the Alliance was beginning to get the upper hand with more of the Hybrids falling as they pressed on to the command centre.

"Where's Orion being held?" Travis asked.

"The locator says he's a few kilometres down from here, it's probably the prison levels."

"Okay I'll go to the prison levels and get him the rest of you secure the command centre, move!!!" Travis ordered.

"Travis let me come with you." Raine asked.

"Raine, you're better with the squad and they need you to watch their backs, I promise nothing will happen to ok…I'll see you on the other side." Travis said.

"Ok then be careful." Raine said as she then kissed him and left.

Travis used the GPS to track Orion's signal as all Alliance personnel had tracking device implanted in them in case they were kidnapped or lost on a mission.

He made his way down the stairwell and crept down it cautiously with his gun pointed ready, following the signal it was taking him closer to Orion as he now was only meters away from him as he found the door leading him to the area.

He saw that there were Yeti, Vampires and Banshee being held prisoner in cells as he saw most of them had collapsed from possible dehydration or starvation as he walked along the cells seeing more of them as he checked his GPS as he was getting close to Orion…

THUD!!!

It sounded like a body hitting the wall as Travis went to investigate and heard more sounds and voices as he ran closer to it he listened in.

"Just give up and join me brother, this has to be it!!!"

"No Sirius, it doesn't have to be this way!!! Why do you want to follow what Ruck believed in?"

Travis knew it was Orion and that he was arguing with his brother Sirius, he continued to listen in.

"He knew what it took to survive and not have others to help him, he managed to keep the Lycans alive and without help from anyone, we were once proud warriors but now it seems even our pride has been forgotten…thanks to you!!!" Sirius spate.

"I believed in the teachings and words of his son Athos, he taught us that humans are not our enemy, their compassion, courage, determination and beliefs is what makes them the same as us, just as every other race is, we all have this in common and when the new Alliance was formed, us Lycanthorpes learned we need not be alone, we do have allies and even so friends." Orion stated.

"But look at us now, nothing but…weak…pathetic…dependant…lapdogs, we've shamed our race by becoming the pets of the Alliance and with the help of the Dark Empire the old ways of war will return!!!" Sirius stated.

"The Alliance won't let you…I won't let you!!!" Orion said.

"You would defy me again?! This time I will finish what I started little brother!!!" Sirius said as he transformed into his Lycanthorpe form.

"Sirius…please I don't want to fight you!!!" Orion said.

Travis had heard enough as he raced to the door where they were and kicked it down bringing full attention on himself.

"FREEZE!!! Sirius, surrender now or I open fire!!!" Travis threatened.

"Die human!!!" Sirius shouted as he lunged towards him.

But was intercepted by Orion as both began to fight it out with them just clawing at each other as Sirius swiped Orion below his eye giving him an opening as he slammed his brother against the wall hard.

Travis was going to take the shot on Sirius as he aimed for his back.

"TRAVIS NO!!!" Orion shouted.

Travis lowered his weapon as he knew why he said that.

"See brother your still too weak, that is why I must lead our people and…

Orion just smacked him In the mouth sending him back a few steps in shock.

"Do you ever shut up or do you like hearing the sound of your own voice." Orion insulted.

Travis gave a small chuckle as the fight continued between both brothers.

Sirius came back with a right hook to the face but Orion connected with a left as both were exchanging fists. But as Orion had him rocked he let down his guard.

"Sirius…Brother…please end this madness, how many of us must be sacrificed until there is no life left?" Orion asked.

"Maybe…you're right…but I want the Lycanthorpes to be the dominant species of this planet!!!" Sirius said as he sucker punched Orion.

They went at it but Travis had enough and just pulled Sirius off of Orion turned him around and just hammered him with a couple of shots to the head and then a high kick which sent him over to Orion who laded a knockout blow to his jaw.

"You ok?" Travis asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a shame…I thought I could try to reach him but he's still power hungry, what do we do now?" Orion asked.

"Let's lock him up in one of these cells, we can pick him up after." Travis said.

As they both grabbed Sirius and carried him into a cell and placed him gently on the ground and locked it up by pressing the electrical field.

"Orion what's been going on here?" Travis asked.

"All I know is that Valra was creating a Hybrid army here but for some reason Smythe took some of my DNA, he said he took DNA from all clan leaders." Orion explained.

"Why does he need DNA from all clan leaders?" Travis asked to himself.

"I wish I knew myself but it's odd though, but there is something I do know, Li'Kara's faction is now in disarray after Valra tried to kill her and a fight had erupted between them and Valra won and drained Li'Kara dry, but she had her killed." Orion said.

"Damn, Valra's doin what she has to, so that morale and that anyone who betrays her will suffer the consequences." Travis said.

"Did you come alone?" Orion asked.

"No S.T.A.R team is with me, John is injured but he's ok but they've gone ahead to try and arrest Valra." Travis answered.

"But aren't you worried they could get killed?" Orion asked.

"Nah Raine's with them they'll be fine." Travis said.

"Wait was Raine the one who blew out the door?" Orion asked.

"Yeah and the power station." Travis said.

"I do not want to be the one on her bad side, I'm just glad I don't have to deal with her." Orion said looking at Travis.

Travis was a bit confused by that but just realised what he meant.

"What have you heard?" Travis asked.

"Everyone knows about the two of you, it's going around HQ." Orion said.

"Well whatever we need to get to the others and capture Valra." Travis said.

"All right I must fight for the greater good." Orion stated.

They both left and made their way back up to the ground floor and went to join up with the others as Travis used the GPS to find them as they were on the upper floor.

As they got closer they could hear the sound of gunfire and explosions as the battle had already begun and it seemed to be the right time to help.

BANG!!!

BOOM!!!

"Keep at it!!!"

Raine was going all out on the enemy as she took out some of them with one blast as then Travis and Orion arrived.

"What's the situation?" Travis asked.

"There's a whole bunch of uglies blockin our way, we need to get past them to get to the command centre!!!"

"I have an idea…Hey Raine!!!" Travis shouted to her as she was taking more of them out.

"Yes?" Raine answered.

"Can you be a dear and clear a path for us." Travis asked.

"My pleasure!!!" Raine said as she concentrated enough energy to blast a path through them.

As the blast settled it was cleared with all Hybrids down.

"Move, move!!!" Travis shouted.

They all moved on forward as they made it to the command centre and waiting for them was a very alive Li'Kara who is now a Hybrid thanks to Valra as she seemed distant.

"SSSSoooo, the Alliance dogs have found usssss!!!" Li'Kara said in a hypnotic state.

"What's happened to her?" Raine asked.

"Valra's drained her, she's now under her control, alright Li'Kara it's over surrender now or else!!!" Travis said.

But out of nowhere the roof tore open a hole and a large tail came through and coiled itself around Raine and abducted her.

"RAINE!!!" Travis shouted as she vanished to the top.

As then more Hybrids began to attack as the S.T.A.R team went after them leaving Travis to face Li'Kara.

"Last chance Li'Kara, surrender…or else!!!" Travis warned.

She just stared at him and just went feral as she lunged for him tackling him to the ground she tried to bite him but he used his gun as a wedge into her mouth stopping her from going for his neck.

He used his strength and momentum to flip her off him as she went flying into the wall Travis regained his balance and went right for the Hybrid as he struck her with a fist to the face which knocked her back a bit, he dove at her but she used her tail to grab him and throw him back first into the computer console.

It stunned Travis but he tried to regain his vision but saw that Li'Kara was going in for the kill as he was a sitting duck…

But he quickly dodged her attack as she went head first through the console as it sent a few jolts through her but she was still struggling as Travis looked to her and without thought ran at her and from behind he kicked her further into the console electrocuting her further and knocking her out.

He looked to see the damage and looked satisfied…

"Raine!!!" he shouted out loud.

He saw the hole and he jumped off the wall and flung himself to the hole an climbed up through it.

He saw that Valra had Raine and was going in for the bite but Travis gave her a warning shot as she dropped Raine who was unconscious and snapped to see the agent pointing the gun.

"So the infamous Travis Cross, we meet again, I must say you're becoming quite a thorn in our side, first Malik, then Sirius and now Li'Kara, I am impressed you have lived up to your reputation." Valra said.

"Smythe told you I guess but just out of curiosity why does he need DNA of all clan leaders?" Travis asked.

"What are you talking about?" Valra asked confused.

"Cross!!! So you've made it and I see once again you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong but however I wanted you here for a reason." Smythe said.

"Smythe, what is the meaning of this?!" Valra asked in confusion.

"Valra, did you really think I cared what your supposed Dark Empire wanted? You were all merely puppets and I was pulling your strings, who do you think influenced Li'Kara to kidnap the Princess?" Smythe explained.

"You traitorous snake!!! I will…

BANG!!!

With one shot of a gun Smythe blew Valra's head off as her lifeless body fell to the ground as Travis looked on in shock.

"Now Travis I wanted to make you an offer you can't refuse." Smythe asked.

"You make me an offer? Smythe I don't even wanna know, as far as your concerned you're under arrest!!!" Travis said.

"But wait my offer is simple, come back to us, we can give back what was taken from you and you can have anything you want…and I mean anything." Smythe offered as his eyes went to Raine who was still dazed.

"You know I don't trust you or your bosses and as far as I'm concerned, I don't want anything, I already have everything I want." Travis said as he looked to Raine.

"Well I guess you can think about it." Smythe said.

"I'd rather see you rot in jail, so surrender or else!!!" Travis said pointing his gun.

"Since you put it that way….

A flash of light engulfed the room and blinded Travis as then the light stopped Smythe was gone and as he regained his vision he saw he was gone.

"He got away again…dammit so close!!!" Travis cursed himself.

"Uhhh" Raine groaned.

"Raine, you okay?" Travis asked as he cradled her.

"Travis? What happened?" Raine asked.

"Smythe got away but Valra's dead, I guess she and her regime were also just pawns In this game." Travis explained.

"Travis…come here." Raine just brought his face to hers as they kissed.

He chose her over having power and it was enough for her to love him.

"I think we should get started with the round up." Travis said.

In a matter of minutes Alliance soldiers and clean up crew arrived to attend to everything and take the prisoners back to HQ and help the wounded.

The story for this was that an expedition went wrong after a quantity of explosions used to remove ice and rubble caused an avalanche which trapped some of the mounteneers and of course Fitz along with a few other Alliance agents made the footage with Neema and Jim's editing the footage made it convincible.

ALLIANCE H.Q.

Travis was in the infirmary getting himself checked over and for the first time he suffered minor injuries, the bruising on his back and ribs would go away soon but he was more concerned about John as he took that shrapnel o his back as he was having surgery to have the pieces removed.

As he came out and was greeted by Travis first he sat by his bedside to keep him company until Katya arrived back.

"How're you feeling?" Travis asked.

"Better now, I have to take it easy for a few days though, gonna have some time on my hands." John said.

"Let me guess you'll be playing doctor I guess?" Travis joked.

"I hope so, is Raine ok?" John asked.

"Nothing bad, she'll be fine, with the Dark Empire history and Smythe still out there, things are still a mystery." Travis said.

"But it's gotten worse, Queen Mab has withdrawn all Banshee back to their realm, your mom's staying loyal to the Alliance but it's not just them, the Vampires are also withdrawing along with the Yeti." Travis explained.

"Christ!!! Well what now?" John asked.

"Until we produce proof of every clan's non involvement in these kidnappings they're staying out of the Alliance." Travis said.

"I guess our work has only begun." John said.

"Yeah, can I ask something?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, shoot." John said.

"Why did you call your grandfather a pervert?" Travis answered.

"That dirty old man cost me my prom night and almost my scholarship!!! He was making lewd comments to my prom date and then to add to that he made an excuse that he needed a sponge bath because he felt comfortable with a woman doing it, so she just left without notice and my parents had to stop me from strangling him!!! And as for my scholarship…it was the last straw he thought it would be beneficial if they knew about the time I saved my school from going up in smoke even though I was the one who started it, it was an accident, I left my stove on while I went to get my oven mitts!!!" John explained.

"Damn!!! You're family is crazy!!!" Travis said.

"Yeah and by the way, if you break her heart, I'll break your legs!!!" John threatened.

"I promise I won't." Travis stated.

"John!!! Oh my Malý vůz!!!" Katya said kissing him in worry.

Travis walked off leaving them alone.

_I need answers…I guess next mission…find Drakhan!!!_

**So some of the other races have split off but now without proof things will get even more hectic.**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**

**(BTW: Malý vůz - Little Bear)**


	21. Searching for truth

**Here it is sorry for the delay job hunt is getting very busy so without delay...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 21: Searching for truth

The weeks leading from the incident in the Himalayas had it's backlash as with the departure of Banshee, Vampire and Yeti, the Alliance's bridgeshave been crippled and with no evidence to prove their innocence all three parties will remain neutral until the matter is investigated.

"We're facing a possibility of us going back to the old times of the Alliance and I will not allow that to happen, we all know where it lead to." Nick said.

"I know Logan, it was hard back then and when the new Alliance was established this is not what was in mind, but we have to find the ones responsible." Fitz said.

"Yeah but where to start? We have no leads?" Nick questioned.

"I know Jim's still trying to piece together the data Travis gave him and speaking of Travis you heard…

"Yes I heard, I guess I don't feel surprised, they've been close these past few months and well I'm happy for them both but if he even does anything to her he'll get more than just a pink slip." Nick stated.

"Relax Logan, the kid's an okay guy I'm sure he'll take care of your little princess, I mean sure he's an amnesiac ex mercenary, slash ex bounty hunter, slash ex employee of Dynasty turned Alliance agent, but hey who's judging." Fitz said.

"I guess I'm being a little overprotective I mena I know he has a past but it's her decision and I'll be damned if anyone hurts my little girl!!!" Nick said.

"Ah still a dad even though you're her superior." Fitz said.

"Can it Fitzpatrick or the picture of your monkey business in Colorado is gonna end up on every screensaver here." Nick warned.

"You still have that? I though you said you'd get rid of it?!" Fitz said.

"No I implied I did." Nick said.

"So it's your blackmailing me? Well I guess if you do that then I guess I won't tell the wife about how we went on that sisesta to mexico and we got those dancers to…

"Ok fine!!! Just don't say anything and I won't show the picture." Nick negotiated.

"Now was that hard?" Fitz said.

Nick just growled under his voice.

Meanwhile Travis was in the archive room trying to dig up anything on the elusive Drakhan as he cycled through every dossier and information he could find on him.

He was looking up the article on how one of the scientists at Dynasty was able to find a way to slow down the progression of cancer, his name was Doctor Richard Powler, he was the head of the Department of Disese and Research.

He watched a press conference that Powler attended and as he explained what the process of the drug contained he looked closer to see that Powler was definetly a Sioux and looking at the profile picture it was Drakhan alright.

Using the information on his profile he tracked Powler's financial records with every transaction that was made and something did catch his eye, several trips to Paris, France as his property records showed he owned a small country house out there and a small motoring business.

_It's a start, better call Z and see if he's got any info on this Powler guy._

He got on the phone to Z and the dial tone turned to static.

"Password."

"All we are is dust in the wind." Travis answered.

"Travis, I see you've been a very busy boy, what can I do for ya?" Z asked.

"Do you know someone called Richard Powler?" Travis asked.

"Yeah he's the head of the DDR at Dynasty…well used to be until a few years ago he just vanished." Z said.

"Well that's what everyone says, so any leads on him?" Travis asked.

"I know for fact he's wanted by the NSA for questioning over the shooting of Senetor Riley." Z said.

"So Dynasty was involved in the attempted assassination of the Senetor?" Travis questioned.

"It looks that way and it seemed Powler wanted to testify against the company but something happened to him." Z said.

"Dynasty got to him?" Travis said.

"For once no, they didn't, rumour has it he's gone underground, but I'm out of any leads on where he is." Z said.

"What about the black market trade, would they possibly know?" Travis asked.

"You mean the mafia right?" Z asked.

"Yep the same guys." Travis answered.

"The same guys who's base you demolished?" Z said.

"No not them and they forgave me after I saved their boss, I mean he still owes me." Travis said.

"I remember you saved him after that assassin almost got him, but you got to him first." Z said.

"Indeed I did, so can you book me a flight to Okinawa, time boss Masuke repaid his debt." Travis said.

"No problem I'll have it for you in seconds…there ok go to Kennedy national airport, I'll give you detail when you touchdown." Z informed.

"Thanks Z hear from ya soon." Travis said as he hung up.

Travis did not want to venture back into the Japanese's territory, he had a very bad memory from that little vacation he took.

Let's just say never ever play poker with the mafia or even try to beat them at pong it can always get a bit messy.

He took the photo of Powler with him and left the archive room as he now was about to begin his search for Drakhan.

But something hit him as he knew he had something to do today.

_Crap!!! I was supposed to meet Raine later for a dinner date, she's gonna be pissed if I take off without word…unless I improvise._

Travis went to find Raine so he could break the news to her about their plans for tonight as he went to the monitoring room as she was on monitor duty.

He walked to there and was thinking of what excuse he could use but then again she would just read his mind, as he then arrived to the monitoring room and looked in and saw Raine hard at work.

"_Raine…I need to talk with you." Travis said._

"_Travis? Where are you?" Raine asked._

"_I'm outside the room." Travis said._

She looked behind her and took off her head set and left her workstation and went out of the room to talk with him.

"What's so urgent you needed to talk?" Raine asked.

"It's about tonight…uh…I can't make it." Travis answered nervously.

"Why?! Is it because you're having second thoughts?! Or is it it's going too fast?! Or is it…" she was stopped in mid sentence by Travis who just kissed her as she calmed down.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Raine…the reason I can't do tonight is I have some business to take care of I have to see an old friend of mine, I promise to make up for this." Travis explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I overreacted I just…it's all this that's going on, my mother is depressed being away from her sisters and I feel my connection with the earth fading, I don't want to lose you." Raine said.

"It'll be all right for us all, once we catch the ones responsible for causing all this and believe me we will." Travis stated as then something came into his head. " Tell you what wait for a phone call tomorrow at one in the afternoon." Travis instructed.

"Why tomorrow?" Raine asked.

"You'll see, I'll see you in twenty four hours." Travis said as they kissed and he left.

LATER ON

Travis had just landed in Okinawa and was jetlagged but he knew he had an eight o clock appointment with boss Masuke, the guy liked punctuality in his clients and friends as a car was sent for Travis.

He just got in and he saw who was in the car waiting for him.

"Ah Travis-san I've been waiting for your arrival."

"Lana…I figured I'd see you again, let me guess boss is busy so he sent you?" Travis asked.

"Boss Masuke-son asked for your immediate presence…and I volunteered to see to it." Lana said.

He knew Lana quite well from his previous trips here, he noticed she had done her auburn hair up and was wearing a revealing green blouse and black blazer and short skirt with heels.

It also meant she was after two things from him…

"You may want to get comfortable, it's going to be a long trip." Lana said sitting at the other end of the car.

"But it's only forty five minutes away?" Travis questioned.

"But it's plenty of time for us to get reacquainted." Lana huskily said as she just crept up to his lap.

She brought her face close to his as she was going in for a kiss but he pushed his arm in between them both as it pushed her away which surprised her.

"Lana I've told you this once, twice and a third time but now it's going to be the last time…No means NO!!!" Travis stated.

"Not even a little…

"NO." he interrupted.

"But just one…

"NO." he repeated.

"Ju….

"NO." He repeated again.

As this went on until they had arrived at their location, The Red Fist gang headquarters as Travis saw the huge building with the emblem on top.

It had been several years since his last visit and as he approached the door with Lana there were two guards posted at the door both suited, shades and armed as Lana told them to let them through.

They went through the doors which lead to an elevator as they both stepped in and went up.

"What brings you back here then if not a vacation?" Lana asked.

"Business, just business." Travis said.

"Oh that, well boss will be pleased to see you then." Lana said.

"Problems?" Travis asked.

"Let's just say business has become…complicated." Lana said sadly as the elevator stopped at the top floor.

The doors to the boss was guarded again by four henchmen as they let them through.

"Masuke-Son will see you now."

He opened the door to where a huge table was and at the other end of it was boss Masuke, leader of the Red Fist gang and the best man for any known information, he looked like hell for some reason.

"Well it has been a while since we last met, what brings you to Japan?" Masuke asked.

"I need information, on a man named Richard Powler." Travis said.

"As I would like to help you and pay back my debt, I cannot at this time." Masuke said.

"Why not?" Travis asked.

"My daughter has been kidnapped by some gang and they're demanding a ransom for her safety." Masuke explained.

"How much?" Travis asked.

"Twenty million Yen, if I don't she dies, you can see what I'm in at the moment, with no leads on who the kidnappers are and with time running out I will have to pay them, my daughter's safety is what matters." Masuke explained as he began rubbing his eyes.

Travis could see he hadn't slept in days as he was trying to locate his daughter but he was a father who had failed to protect his only child.

"Okay, I have a proposition for you." Travis said.

"What is it?" Masuke asked.

"If I can track down your daughter's kidnappers and rescue her will you get me the information I want?" Travis proposed.

He thought about for a second an knew it was his only option at this time.

"Alright but only if you find them and bring back Grace safely." Masuke made the deal.

"Deal I'll have her back, just keep your end of our deal." Travis said as he walked out.

He then walked past Lana and the guards as she followed him to the elevator.

"Travis? What did boss have to say?" Lana asked.

"He wants me to rescue his daughter and find who the kidnappers are in exchange for what I want." Travis said.

"Let me come with you!!!." Lana said as he called the elevator.

"Sorry Lana I work better alone on these kinds of things. I'll find them, I have my ways." Travis said as the doors of the elevator shut as he went down.

He had already left the building and was given one of the gang's cars to use as he began to drive he called Z up.

"Z it's me listen I need information on a Grace Masuke." Travis asked.

"Alright just give me a few minutes, ok she's been reported missing as of a few weeks and her last known whereabouts were at her apartment, I just sent you her address to your PDA." Z explained.

"Thanks Z if you have anything else please call." Travis said.

"No problem buddy talk to ya soon." Z said hanging up.

Travis continued on driving as he drove to the apartment of Grace Masuke and saw the building was a privately owned complex as he parked the car on the sidewalk and stepped out to look at it for a second and saw from across the street there was a black SUV and he knew the place was being watched.

He treaded carefully as he took another route to the building via the alleyway, he tried the door but it was locked as he then took out a lock pick and picked the lock and unlocked the door.

He made his way through the ground floor seeing it was deserted he then went over the reception desk and looked up the name of Grace Masuke and found her number as it was apartment number eight, as he made his way to the elevator and entered to press the number eight button as the doors closed and he went up.

He quickly took out his gun and took the safety off as it could get ugly in a real hurry as he loaded it ready.

As the doors opened he looked around and saw it was clear, he made his way to the door and checked, it was open for some reason as he began to feel his instincts kick in as he may not be alone on this floor.

He entered the apartment floor and saw the place had been ransacked and to him it was obvious they were looking for something as he searched the place for any evidence to point him in the right direction.

He saw that her drawers were open as then he entered her bedroom and saw the same as they were searching the place for something but what?

As then he heard some footsteps and decided to hide behind the door as he peeked to see two men in normal street wear and a distinctive tattoo on their wrists which identified them.

_Yakuza…so the Oni are trying to take back their turf._

Travis had to time it right if he wanted a lead so as one came into the bedroom he just slammed the door into his face which just bounced off his face as he came flying out with a fist to the stomach winding him, but he saw the other guy who was about to shoot him but was shot in the shoulder.

He turned to see the shooter was…Lana.

"Lana?! What are you doing here?" Travis asked.

"I followed you and figured you'd need backup." Lana said loading her gun.

"Ok but you know who they are right?" Travis asked.

"Yakuza…I thought as much, so they wants their territory back." Lana said.

"Looks that way, wanna use your power of persuasion on them?" Travis asked.

"My pleasure…

Within seconds both men were strung up by their feet and only in their boxers as it was just Lana and some tools of her choice.

Travis however waited outside the apartment as he wasn't interested in how she did her thing but the screaming and the amount of whipping he heard was enough for him to visualise what was going on in there.

Travis then looked to his watch _How long is this gonna take? I have plans tomorrow hurry it up!!!_

The screaming stopped and talking was heard as Lana emerged looking satisfied and a look that was all too familiar.

"We've not much time they plan on sending her back headless so let's move!!!" Lana said in a serious tone.

They left the building and got into her car as she drove them off in a burst of speed which didn't give Travis much time to put on his seatbelt.

"Lana slow down you're gonna kill us before we get there!!!" Travis pleaded.

"Sorry Travis, but I made a promise to Grace…I…I…

"It's okay no need to say anymore let's just find her and stop them." Travis said as they sped off to the location.

As then they left the street the police were on their way to the apartment and guessing they were tipped off by Yakuza informants around the area.

"Where is the place?" Travis asked.

"Their holding her at a harbour, it's an old abandoned vessel, we should be able to find a way in but I doubt they wouldn't leave it unguarded so I did bring some as you Americans say firepower with me." Lana explained.

Travis smiled at that as after a few minutes they arrived there as Lana parked a few yards away with Travis scoping the area out.

He saw that the area was completely guarded and with a sniper covering the entrance of the ship and two armed guards keeping the door secure.

"Okay front entrances are blocked but I'm probably guessing the back door is also secured the same so it's going to be impossible." Travis said as he scoped further on.

"Impossible?! Since when have you found anything impossible?" Lana questioned.

As he was about to answer something caught his eye.

"Well not now…tell me how would a change of career for a few minutes suit you?" Travis asked as Lana gave him a questionable look.

MINUTES LATER…

"Hold it who ar…

The guard was stopped in mid sentence as he saw a takeaway delivery girl who's shirt looked like she was about to burst out of it and was wearing the shortest skirts this guy had seen.

"I'm here for delivery!!!" Lana said in a high voice.

"What is this?! We never made no order?!"

"You made order, now pay for order!!!" Lana bantered with him.

"Just go away!!!"

The sniper was too occupied looking down Lana's louse with his scope as out of nowhere he was turned around and hit in the face with his own gun stunning him as Travis smacked him in the stomach winding him and then kneed him right in the head knocking him out.

As then Lana saw the signal and out of the delivery bag whipped out a pair of nun chucks and smacked both guards directly in the face as she pummled them both with the weapons she took them out.

Travis made his way down to Lana as Travis looked at her and was trying to conceal a laugh as she knew how humiliating it was doing that and dressing up in a disgusting outfit as she went behind some boxes and grabbed her clothes and changerd back to her normal outfit.

"Should've kept that on." Travis said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? But Papa didn't raise no ho!!!" Lana said loading her gun.

Travis shrugged as they both made their way to the door as they covered both sides he then carefully opened it and slowly looked around both coners and he saw it was clear and motioned for her to follow.

They went through the ship as it was rusted and falling apart they tried to locate Grace but eventually got closer as they heard voices.

"Alright boss said he's not budging get the blade, the bitch get's it!!!"

"Noooo!!! Please!!!"

"Grace!!!" Lana whispered as she loaded her gun.

Travis and Lana went straight to where they heard it from and were just behind the door as Travis looked to Lana and motioned, 3...2...1...

The burst into the room and the kidnappers were surprised as then they drew their guns and bullets were flying as Travis got one on the shoulder and Lana got the other guy who was holding the blade in the head.

"All clear."Travis said.

They saw Grace was tied to a chair and blindfolded wearing her tattered and dirty red dress as Lana went over to free her quickly from her predicament.

"Grace are you alright?" Lana asked her as the blindfold came off.

"Lana? You came for me…I never lost hope I knew you would." Grace said.

As then Travis went to check if the coast was clear for them to exit safely, looking both ways he saw no one there as he went to tell them.

"Okay you two the co….Oh!!!" Travis said as he saw an awkward moment.

Both Lana and Grace were kissing one another, guess they were more than just friends.

"Ahem." Travis said as they realised he was standing there.

They stopped and were a bit embarrassed about that.

"If you're both ready then can we please get the hell out of here before more of them arrive!!!" Travis said.

"Can you walk Grace?" Travis asked her.

"Yes, I'll be fine I just want to go home" Grace said as they all made their way out.

"Uh…"

"He's awake give me a sec." Travis said as he went to the thug.

"Ok who's your boss and you'd better answer quick I have an itchy trigger finger." Travis said holding his gun to his head.

"Fuck you!!!"

"Ok I guess I'll just take this then." Travis said taking his cell.

"Oh crap, he's gonna kill me!!!"

Travis left with Lana and Grace while cycling through the pkone for any familiar name he knew.

They quickly left the freighter and made their way back to the car and Lana drove them out of there.

He then checked the last calls received and the name was familiar all right.

"So we meet again Lars…

"Who's Lars?" Lana asked.

"Lars Reinko, an Iranian arms dealer, he's been on my list of guys to catch for some time." Travis said.

"But why does he want my father's territory?" Grace asked.

"Same as always, money, power and the unlimited connections he could make and I'm guessing he's made one with the Yakuza." Travis said.

"How're you going to find him?" Lana asked.

"I already have that covered." Travis said.

As they took Grace back Travis and Lana had taken her to her father as they came through the door he just ran to his daughter who was safe and sound.

"Who did this to you?!" Masuke said looking at her dirty face.

"Lars Reinko, my guess for this is he's out to make a name for himself." Travis said.

"He will pay for this!!!" Masuke swore vengeance on the man who kidnapped his daughter.

"Actually I was wondering if I could have him, there's a bounty on his head." Travis asked.

"Alright but I already have your information here." Masuke said holding the file with the info as he handed it ti Travis.

"But if I let you, what's in it for me?" Masuke asked.

"How bout whatever weapons and valuables he has, will belong to you." Travis said.

"Deal!!! But how do we find him?" Masuke asked.

"Let me worry about that just have your men come with me." Travis said taking his cell out.

LATER ON

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry but he just took my phone and…

BANG!!!

As a gunshot sounded through the warehouse which was full of crates that contained illegal weaponry as the body of a man fell to the ground with a hole in it's head.

"Get everyone ready we need to…

"Boss, we've got a problem!!!"

BANG, BANG,BANG!!!

Gunshots went through the place as gangsters were fighting each other and Lars knew this would gey ugly as he tried to escape with all the chaos ensuing.

_Screw this!!! I don't know how they found me but…_

CLICK

"Freeze!!!" Lars looked up to see Travis.

"It's you, I was wondering when you'd come for me…Travis Cross." Lars said.

"So you've heard of me." Travis said pointing the gun at him.

"Yes everyone with a price on their heads knows who you are, I guess you're the one who tipped them off?" Lars asked.

"So what if I did? And anyway there's three million bounty on your head so guess what…you're under arrest!!!" Travis said.

As he brought the Iranian up and grabbed his hand as he dropped the contents of his bag which was a lot of money and his passport, as Travis cuffed his hands he noticed what was on the ground.

"Planning on leaving so soon?" Travis said as he took him away.

He then saw Lana and the others doing a search of the place.

"So will all this cover it?" Travis asked.

"More than enough, so this is goodbye then?" Lana asked.

"Guess so, I'll see you around and look after Grace." Travis said as he left.

He took Lars to the detention centre as he awaited extrodition and claimed his reward of three million.

"Raine?" Travis asked.

"Travis? Oh are you ok?" Raine asked.

"Yeah I'm good, I got what I wanted and now I think there's an envelope there for you." Travis said.

She saw it and opened it, it contained a plane ticket to Japan."You want me to come out there?" Raine asked.

"Yeah I said I will make it up to you for missing our date, I'll wait for you at the airport." Travis said.

HOURS LATER

Raine had arrived at the airport and saw her boyfriend Travis waiting for her as she ran to him as he embraced her hug and a quick kiss.

"You miss me?" Raine asked.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out?" Travis said.

She smiled knowing full well what he meant as she kissed him.

"So where are we going?" Raine asked.

"You'll see." Travis said.

After a long drive they made it to a hotel and went to their room as he had a tailored suit and a dress for Raine as she squealed with delight at it, it was a purple silk dress with diamond straps on it and black high heels.

"Oh it's beautiful!!!" Raine said as she hugged him.

"Go try it on, I have to get my suit on." Travis said as she did.

He found his black tie suit which was basic as he put on his tie and then his jacket and realised it had benn a while since he'd done something this special for anyone.

He then saw her emerge and was stunned by her beauty as he looked equally good as his gaze just remained on her.

"God…you look gorgeous." Travis said in awe.

"You don't look half bad yourself…now shall we?" Raine said as he took her arm.

They made their way down to the loby and into a taxi to a resteraunt as Travis made reservations for them they were lead to their table and sat down to place their orders as Raine had a Mushu with four salads, Travis had a Sir Loin steak with baby back ribs and for drink they had a glass of Port 1876.

"Travis I never though you could be so romantic." Raine said.

"It's a side you'll get to see more often, I needed to tell you that I found a lead on Drakhan, I got a file here saying he had a regular contact with a man knon as Vernon Maglon, he owned a library in France, I want to know if you'll help me?" Travis asked.

"Travis…you're my partner and I love you so yes I will go where you go, we'll find him together." Raine said.

They finished their dinner and drinks as they made their way back to the hotel and as soon as they got to the door they began kissing and went into their room and closed the door, but Travis opened it back up and placed a sign on the door.

_DO NOT DISTURB_

**So Travis has found new information but will this lead him to Drakhan? Will he get the answers he is looking for?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	22. Truth and consequences

**Here it is, sorry for the long delay but I finally got some time to do this so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 22: Truth and consequences

It was mid day in France as their plane touched down and both Travis and Raine had arrived and were still a bit jet lagged from the journey even though they were already drained from the night before.

They made their way off the plane with Raine hanging off his arm they exited the terminal and out to the streets as they caught a cab to the safe house that Travis had aquired a while back in his bounty hunting days.

He opened the door and saw the place had seen better days as there were sheets covering the furniture and the curtains were drawn.

He took the sheets off as a lot of dust came flying off as Raine opened the curtains and the windows letting some air in.

As light finally penetrated the room Travis threw the bags into the bed room which was as he last left it, Raine looked around the place as she just sat down on the couch and put her feet up.

Travis however was rummaging through the closet as he then found his floor safe that the house came with and still knew the combination to it as he opened it and found some of his old weaponry, some more cash in case of an emergency, and also some Cuban cigars he left there and they were still good.

_Thank you god!!!_

He thought to himself as he opened a window and lit it up and felt the rush of the cigar go through his body, he had been nicotine deprived for a few days now but having that would keep him happy for a few hours.

After finishing his smoke he went to unpack his gun cleaning equipment and set up and placed it all on the desk as he started on his rifles as he took them apart and began to clean out the barrels using the extended barrel brush.

As the hours passed Travis was already planning his movements for the next day as he had a meeting with Vernon Maglon and what he had read he was the owner of the library and had been for over twenty years and was connected with Powler.

He was creating a strategy for any sort of…problems that may arise as then Raine came in to see what he was up to.

"What're you doing?" Raine asked.

She saw the maps and marked areas on it and took a guess on what he was doing.

"I'm trying to pin point every possible location that they could be watching the place." Travis said while marking more possible areas.

"So how're you going to get in without them seeing you? My guess is you have a plan?" Raine said.

"Yeah, I need you to make a distraction, while I slip in." Travis said.

"What kind of distraction?" Raine asked.

"I'll leave that to you." Travis said.

As he was finishing his markings and was ready for the meeting he was lead back to the living area by Raine who took him by the arm as they both sat down and it looked like she wanted to talk.

"Travis…we need to talk." Raine said.

He was haing that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What's on your mind?" Travis asked afraid of the answer.

"I need to know…after this is or if it will be over, what're you going to do?" Raine asked.

"I've contemplated it, I might stay with the Alliance or I might just dissapear…forever." Travis stated.

Raine went wide yed hearing that from her boyfriend. "Disappear?! Why would you do that?" Raine asked frantically.

"Raine…what good would I be after all this? The only thing I'm good for is fighting, it's what I was always good at nothing else, what else could I do?" Travis asked.

"You can be the man you are, not a weapon, not a tool of the government or anything else, just a man…my man." Raine said holding his hands.

He looked directly into her eyes and knew she was right he had a choice, running away from his problems wouldn't solve his dilemma.

"I don't know how but you always seem to know what to say to me before I even think of doing it, but if this does end, will you come with me?" Travis asked.

Raine was taken aback by that question as it could mean she may never see her family and friends again and constantly on the move but the good side to this was she'd be with Travis.

"I…I…I…" she tried to get the words out but she just stuttered.

"Raine…I'll let you think about it but please don't force yourself to do this, I want what's best for you." Travis said.

"And I want to be with you…all the way." Raine said as she just kissed him.

They left it at that and just let this be their moment together, both knew it could be the last time they have this sort of time together.

As they she had him pinned down on the couch, as he just gave in to her as his hands trailed up from her lower back as her hands went under his shirt and onto his chest as their breathing became heavy as their clothes were near off…

Bzzzzzz

Travis's cell went off as they both stopped in dissapointment as he went to answer it as he saw the caller ID…

"Cross here." Travis answered.

"Do you want to tell me what're you two doing in Paris?" Nick asked.

"Sightseeing…is this line secure?" Travis asked.

"Yeah why?" Nick asked.

"Look I may have a lead on finding Drakhan, if I can convince Maglon to tell me where he is I could not only clear the Alliance's name and stop the recall of every race but also find the missing piece of my past and what're Dynasty up to." Travis explained.

"Alright do what ou have to but listen I cannot provide any backup, we're a bit stretched here but I can provide you with satellite and any intel you need, just get the info you need and get back here." Nick said.

"And Travis…please bring her back safe…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." Nick asked.

"I promised nothing will happen to her…Commander." Travis said as he hung up.

"Was that my father?" Raine asked.

"Yeah he knows were here." Travis said.

"Did he say we'll be getting back up?" Raine asked.

"None but we will get intel and satellite." Travis said.

"And did he say to look after me?" Raine asked.

"Yeah and that as well." Travis asked.

As she just wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "Well are you?" Raine asked.

"I dunno…am I?" Travis asked as they picked up where they left off.

"_No…I will not continue with this…this experiment!!!"_

"_You will do this…for our people!!!"_

"_And sacrifice lives to do so?!"_

"_If we must do with a few measly human lives then so be it!!!"_

"_This is not logical or even what we planned, what about just recreating our species and finding our own world?"_

"_Plans change…the board wants results and you'd better finish creating project Genesis."_

"_Genesis…is an abomination!!! I want no part of this, this company, this plan or all of you, our cause is lost!!!"_

"_Then you are a lost cause!!!"_

"_I lost my faith in all of you when you decided to turn my son into a lab experiment!!!"_

"_Your so called son is a lab experiment…you created him and his twin!!!"_

"_I regret creating him but not my son and you will not turn him into a weapon for your own means, so you and the board can all go to hell!!!"_

"_Is that so? So be it…you Drakhan are now an enemy of the Sioux!!!"_

"Ah!!!"

Travis woke up in a cold sweat as he wiped it from his head and held his hand to his head as he then looked next him in his bed that Raine was still fast asleep as he did not want to wake her.

He then slowly and quietly go up as he took the covers off and looked out to the window trying to make sense of what he dreamt.

_Drakhan has a son? But who is he?_

"Travis?" Raine said slowly waking up.

"I'm here." Travis said.

"Did you have another memory break through?" Raine asked.

"Yeah…I think I'm getting close but…

"What is it?" Raine asked sitting up in the bed.

"If I do find out will I accept the truth of who I am?" Travis asked.

"Travis, regardless of the truth it won't make you less of a man or the person you are…now don't worry and come back to bed." Raine said as he did just that.

He climbed back in as she just rested her head on his chest as she fell asleep but he kept his mind on the question as he drifted off.

NEXT DAY

It was a normal day as the target building was in sight, with intel and surveillance assistance from the Alliance they were able to keep an eye on everything being the eyes needed for this meeting and also…

CRASH!!!

As a car just bumped into the back of a very suspicious looking black van and the driver of the offender was trying to start the car but was not able to get it working, as the driver of the van got out and went to have a "talk" with the driver.

"Listen here asshole I….

He was stopped in mid sentence as he saw the driver was female and was drop dead gorgeous as she threw back her red hair and exited the car towards the disgruntled driver.

"I am so sorry!!! I was on my cell and I…oh…what am I going to do!!??"

As then the van driver tried to calm her down but she was going into a frenzy as two more men cam out of the van to confront them and they were all trying to calm her down as she went into a frenzy.

"_Get going!!!"_

"_Ok and by the way…any chance you could keep that wig for later?"_

"_I'll consider it."_

Travis wasted no time while they were distracted he made his way towards the library and quickly slipped in through the front door unnoticed.

He entered the main hall of the place as it was a small establishment and there were a vast collection of books among the shelves as Travis proceeded to the reception desk where a young woman in her twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing some old school glasses as she was reading something, but did not notice that Travis was in front of her.

"Ahem." Travis said getting her attention.

"Forgve moi monsieur, comment mai je vous aider?" (Forgive me sir, how may I help you?) she asked.

"Pas besoin d'excuses, je veux parler à Vernon Maglon, c'est urgent." (No need for apologies, i wish to speak with Vernon Maglon, it's urgent.) Travis said.

"Il est sorti de l'inventaire à vérifier en arrière, ça se passe à l'arrière pour le retrouver." (He's out the back checking inventory, just go to the back to find him.) she instructed.

"Merci madame ." (Thank you mam) Travis said as he went to the back of the place.

He went to the back of the library and saw the back room dead ahead as he saw the man he was looking for or better yet, using his sight he saw him as what he really was a Vampire.

"Vernon Maglon?" Travis asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Maglon asked while counting his inventory.

"I came to speak with you of an important matter." Travis said.

"What important…oh it's you, I was wondering when you'd show up." Maglon said.

"You were expecting me?" Travis questioned.

"I was told you'd seek me out soon, I guess this is about Drakhan?" Maglon asked.

"Yes do you know where he is?" Travis asked.

"I have to find him, he holds all the answers I seek!!!" Travis said.

"Come with me." Maglon said.

"Hold on can I bring someone with me?" Travis asked.

"Your partner I presume?" Maglon asked.

"Yeah I'll get her." Travis said.

"_Raine, you done out there?" Travis asked._

"_Yes they've gone for now." Raine said._

"_Get inside we're going to get answers." Travis said._

"_I'm on my way." Raine said._

As they waited a few minutes she arrived and was now in normal apparel as they could now proceed.

"Now then, this way." Maglon said as he pulled a book and a secret door was revealed behind the wall as he lead them down the stairwell as it closed behind him.

They went further on down the stairs as they then made it to the bottom and saw they were in a room filled with different kinds of species like, Vampires, Banshees, Lycanthorpes and Yeti.

"Where are we?" Travis asked.

"Welcome to the Conduit." Maglon said.

"The Conduit…I thought it was lost." Raine said in disbelief.

She never thought that she would ever find the Conduit let alone meet it's inhabitants, her parents have met them before in Washington years ago.

Just then they were approached by a huge rock creature as only described by what he looked like.

"Who are these humans?! And why did you bring them here?!"

"Be calm my friend they are not our enemies, this is the human we've been waiting for." Maglon said as he pointed to Travis.

"I still don't like this but he hasn't steered us wrong just yet, you may go…for now."

They walked past him and stopped to a metal door as Maglon knocked it three times.

"Yes?"

"It's Vernon I have visitor for you." Maglon said.

"Let them in."

The door opened as then Travis turned to Raine. "I need you to stay out here until I'm done." Travis asked.

"But why can't I come with you?" Raine asked confused.

"Raine…I need to do this alone, please this is between me and him." Travis said.

"Alright I'll wait for you…just be careful." Raine said as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him as he stroked her cheek and went in.

She waited outside as then she was approached by a green skinned female, who wore a robe.

"I am sorry to disturb you miss but are you by any chance, Sh'lainn Blaze?" she asked.

"No that is my mother, I am her daughter, Raine Logan." Raine said introducing herself.

"Ah you look a lot like her, we met a few years ago, her and a human named Nick came to us in Washington trying to find out more on his father, Walter." she explained.

"He found him, he's now a retired old man." Raine said.

"That's good to hear young one, I heard of the problems in the Alliance, how is this?" she asked.

"Vampires, Banshees and Lycans are having disagreements on who is truly behind the attacks." Raine explained.

"I am sorry to hear this…is that man your partner?" she asked.

"Yes he is, what does Drakhan want with Travis?" Raine asked.

"Drakhan only wants to see him…I do not know why but all he speaks of is his son." she explained.

"His son?" Raine questioned.

As Travis entered the room it was a small but there were stacks and stacks of files everywhere.

There was a huge computer and someone seemed to be using it as the person in the chair turned around and revealed himself to be a Sioux?!

Travis got on his guard but he looked to him in a shocked expression as he got out of his seat to have a closer look at Travis.

"Is…Is…Is it really you?"

"Drakhan I presume?" Travis asked.

"Yes, I've waited for this day for many years…Travis." Drakhan said.

"Ok I came here for answers and I want them now!!!" Travis stated.

"All cards on the table…ok what do you want to know?" Drakhan asked.

"What're the Sioux planning?" Travis asked.

"Project Genesis…all I know is they want to revive the Sioux and conquer the Earth." Drakhan said.

"What else are they after?" Travis asked.

"Just to rule this planet." Drakhan said.

"But why haven't they yet?" Travis asked.

"They need a certain device and person." Drakhan said.

"What?" Travis asked.

"They need a control module and me to work their project." Drakhan said.

"Is that why you went into hiding?" Travis asked.

"Yes and I was also protecting my son." Drakhan said.

"Who is your son?" Travis asked.

He went to the computer desk and a small safe was revealed as he punched in a code and it opened as he pulled out a file and brought it over to him.

"Take a look at this." Drakhan said handing him the file.

He looked through it and the entire file was dating back to the 17th century and detailed the Sioux arriving on Earth as they established a small business which over the next to hundred years grew and grew until it became the company it was today…Dynasty.

He looked through some more of the documents and found out about another project…_Project Human Chameleon._

_Phase one tests have begun…so far only 50 subject have survived._

_Phase two tests have begun…only 21 have survived the fusion process._

_Phase three tests have begun…only 2 have full lifespan_

_HC-17_

_HC- 42_

_Both test subject have been successful, begin program installation, programme name: Gabriel Mercer._

"_So Mercer is just a programme, not the person I was." _Travis said to himself as he read on.

_HC-12 was successful in his assassination of Senator Riley, his plans to attempt on shutting down our labs on U.S. soil was prevented._

_President Mutu was eliminated for our rights to use his lands for storage._

_Russian Special Forces eliminated after HC-17 led them to an ambush and used the locals for experimentation of Mind control device._

_HC- 42 has displayed minor setback to his programming, abnormalities detected in his DNA matrix, subject displays a split personality and continues to rebel against protocol._

_Subject's behaviour patterns seem to be coming from Drakhan who is also rebelling against protocol._

_Measures for discipline and possibly termination._

_HC-42 has been assigned targets- Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, Simon Fitzpatrick, Nema Perrera, Ti-Yet, Faros, Yarin and Jensen Petrovitch._

_All for immediate termination._

"These still don't answer my question…who am I?!" Travis demanded.

As then a man who looked well into his late fifties walked in and was carrying some more files as he adjusted his glasses and gave a look at Travis.

"Travis Cross I presume?" he asked.

"And you are?" Travis asked.

"I am Jensen Petrovitch." Jensen introduced himself.

He had found the missing agent, Jensen Petrovitch…Katya's father and now more answers to follow.

"Is…my daughter alright?" Jensen inquired about his only child.

"Yes she's fine and under some good protection…believe me." Travis said reassuring him.

"Now, again who am I?" Travis demanded again.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Jensen did you bring it?" Drakhan asked.

"Yes my friend I have it right here." Jensen said holding a red folder.

As Drakhan took it he was about to hand it to Travis but hesitated.

"Before I give this to you, once you know it cannot be undone, the consequences will be paid and you'll have to come to terms with this knowledge forever." Drakhan warned him.

Travis thought for a second but just took it. "I came all this way to find my identity, my past and pave my future…I have to know and face the consequences." Travis said.

He looked at it not just an ominous object of all the answers to his questions just resting in one small file as he took a deep breath and opened it.

_Project Human Chameleon- these final two will be the pinnacle of our cloning process._

_HC-17 - Robert Clark Jones._

_HC-42 - Travis David Cross._

_Both will be immediately be prepped for installation of the Gabriel Mercer program._

Travis dropped the file as he was in a frozen state. "No-No-No it…it…it can't be true…it's not possible!!!" Travis said in denial.

"I said it would be difficult to accept…son." Drakhan said.

Travis went wide eyed, all along he was Drakhan's son, his creation, a clone…nothing else…just a goddamned weapon!!!

His world began to collapse around him with this new knowledge as he tried to keep his grip on his sanity.

"That's all I am…a clone…something just made up in a test tube…a lab experiment…AND YOU KNEW!!!" Travis shouted at his creator and supposed father.

"Travis calm down after the experiments they conducted on you and Robert I tried to save you both, Robert however had become obedient to them, it was too late for him but you were different, you see among enhancing both of your DNA I added some of mine to make the process complete." Drakhan explained.

Travis calmed down and tried to let it all sink in as he tried to maintain his composure on the situation.

"You're telling me Robert is my brother?!" Travis asked in shock.

"Yes by blood, you are brothers." Drakhan said.

"_Robert and me are brothers, but it seemed he's embraced being Gabriel Mercer."_

"Why was my memory erased?" Travis asked.

"They were planning to kill us both I had to flee but I erased your memory and placed you in that prison to be safe, I knew you'd escape at some point, I mean who do you think gave you that bounty on Smythe?" Drakhan asked.

"You did? Then why did you want me to be safe?" Travis asked.

"I was preparing you, for the battles to come but I did not expect you to join the Alliance, but now with them you have a fighting chance, but there's some problems." Drakhan said.

"What?" Travis asked.

"Dynasty has spies there and everywhere, you need to be careful who you entrust this information with." Drakhan warned.

"I will, I just need one last bit of information?" Travis asked.

"What is it?" Drakhan asked.

"Jensen, why did you disappear?" Travis asked the Alliance agent.

"I had to for my daughter, they already killed my wife I had to ensure her life would not be sacrificed as well, I was investigating Dynasty and I got too close, I learned a secret about the ones who run them, they're…

BOOM!!!

The door swung open and Raine and the Golem came in.

"We're under attack…I knew it was a bad omen he came!!!" the Golem said pointing to Travis as the blame.

"Get everyone into the escape carts!!!" Drakhan said.

"Raine go with them!!!" Travis said.

"No!!! I'm staying to fight with you!!!" Raine argued.

"Raine…take these documents with you and back to HQ, Don't show them to anyone, give them to your father he needs to see these…now get going." Travis said.

"Travis, what about you?" Raine asked holding on to him.

"I'll draw their fire, give you all enough time to get away." Travis said.

"But you could die…don't leave me." Raine said as she began to tear up.

Travis wiped them away and cupped her chin and kissed her deeply.

"Go…I promise I'll be back." Travis said as Raine nodded her head and helped to lead the refugees out.

"_I love you." Raine said to him._

He went off to battle as then he was stopped for a second by the Golem.

"I know I said some rash things but I would like us to work together and stop these invaders." The Golem asked loading his gun.

Travis loaded the gun given to him and looked to him. "I'm ready whenever you are." Travis said.

They went up and within instance they engaged gunfire, as both of them ducked behind a corner and returned fire as they advanced forward as they saw the Library had been decimated.

The receptionist had gotten out in time as more armed men came in and opened fire on them as they returned fire and ducked behind the reception desk as they returned more fire and took out more of them as they then began to back off until Travis decided he was not done as he just hopped over the desk and entered the fray head on as he just let loose on them all in a crazed frenzy.

"AHHHHH…YOU BASTARDS WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" Travis shouted In a rage.

He just shot anything that moved as they tried to retreat but he just kept on firing as their vehicles exploded as smoke, ash and fire engulfed the streets with Travis just feeling the rage of his now known origin.

As the smoke cleared he threw down his weapon and just walked back inside with the Golem just shocked at what he saw.

"Where have they gone?" Travis asked.

"They're five miles from here at an abandoned bomb shelter." The Golem said.

"Let's go then." Travis said as they both went there taking a car that was deserted outside.

Golem gave the directions as they arrived to check on them.

"Where's Raine?" Travis asked not seeing her anywhere.

"She made her way back to her Headquarters." Jensen said.

"Ok but I need you and Drakhan to come with me." Travis said.

"No we cannot abandon them, son listen take the information with you stop those monsters once and for all!!!" Drakhan said.

"I promise but how do even stop them?" Travis asked.

"Here's what you do…

LATER ON

Travis had gotten back to the states as he met Raine at the airport with her just embracing him but he could not bring himself to do so as Raine noticed his hesitation to do so.

"Travis…are you ok?" Raine asked concerned.

"Do you still have the files?" Travis asked.

"Yes here they are." Raine said presenting them to him as he took them.

As he just went to find a car and they both drove off back to HQ and the journey back was quiet.

Travis somehow knew she had read the files and knew she must be disgusted by him and what he was.

They arrived back at base and Travis just marched to the Commander's office and locked the door behind him.

"Travis? What happened out there?" Nick asked.

"This is what happened." he said presenting the folders.

As hours passed the sounds of talking, arguing and then some banging as then the door flew open, as did back first was Nick as he was sporting a bloodied lip and nose as Travis walked out and went up to him.

"Consider that my resignation!!! And furthermore if the Alliance or any of you get in my way, I will hit you so fast and so hard that I will not hesitate to bring this fight to your doorstep…leave me alone!!!" Travis stated as he walked off throwing his pass ID away.

He left to the garage as Raine came running in and he just ignored her and started up the bike as she ran after him.

"TRAVIS WAIT!!!" Raine shouted but he drove off and just left the Alliance like that…

**Wow...Travis is a clone and now a former member of the Alliance!!! What will his next move be? What will the repocussions of this bring down on him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	23. Betrayal

**Sorry for the long delay!!! You can never get stuff done with work in the way!!! Enough of that enjoy!!!**

Chapter 23: Betrayal

"_When this is over will you come with me?"_

"_I will be with you all the way."_

"_I love you."_

He still remembered those words, the woman he cared for, the one who got to him, the one woman he loved…

"_Raine…"_

That was the past, two years ago to be precise and the Alliance was beginning it's reform of members but still were weary as their main focus was to stop the Sioux and their supposed plan.

"Anything new?" John asked.

"No nothing, but that last bit of info was right on the money at least we've slowed them down." Jim said.

"For now…but how long is this gonna go on?" John questioned.

"As long as The Alliance keeps on fighting, or when we all die of old age." Jim joked.

"Yeah but still we have to keep on pushing and hopefully we'll find…

"John dude, he's not coming back, I can't even find him, it's like he's dropped off the face of the Earth." Jim said.

"Yeah tell that to my sister, she hasn't been the same since he left, no calls, messages not even a damn postcard!!!" John said in an angry tone. "My dad won't talk about what happened between them that day, I just don't get it what did he find out there?!" John questioned.

Jim was speechless as he had nothing he could say than just put his hand on his friends shoulder for support.

Meanwhile Raine was working with Myrna to try and find any traces of the stolen stones that are used for Banshee teleportation.

"Anything?" Raine asked.

"No nothing…they haven't used them yet or they do not know how." Myrna said coming out of her meditative state.

"We have to find them before they strike, we must stop them we must…

"Raine…

Myrna sensed her worries, fears and…

"I don't know how you feel but I know you miss him." Myrna said.

Raine did miss her partner…best friend and lover.

"Why did he go? Where did he go?!" Raine said tearing up.

"I do not know why he did what he did but sister we are all here for you." Myrna said comforting her Banshee sister.

LATER ON

"We've got a tip off, two Dynasty agents are planning a robbery at Biotech, let's go!!!" John said as he and Jim went to investigate together.

They made it to Australia as they drove up to the entrance of the plaza building and saw the door had been blown open and knew they were already In time to catch the culprits in the act as they armed their guns and went to stop them as they exited their car and approached with caution.

"Whoa, they really didn't waste time in letting themselves in!!!" Jim said seeing the wreckage and debris from the destroyed entrance.

"They want the binary fusion generator, it's on the 38th floor so we'd better get up there real…

"They're coming down here get ready!!! Jim said as he checked his scanner.

They armed their weapons and as the elevator stopped at the ground floor they saw the doors open and out revealed a mercenary…human as he had a black infiltration suit and was pointing an MP5 rifle at them as he fired on them.

John and Jim ducked behind some pillars and returned fire to him as it was neck and neck but John nailed a round into the merc's right shoulder as he dropped his gun.

"Okay, don't move…where's your partner?!" John demanded.

As then a shot was fired and John lost his gun, as another shot was fired Jim lost his, they looked a bit shocked as then they saw the culprit step out of the smoke.

"Holy shit…Travis?!" Jim shouted seeing his team-mate again after a long time.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John said seeing he was the one who shot them.

Travis just stood there with a blank look on his face as he pointed the gun at them and holding a metallic briefcase.

"Evans, get the briefcase and bring the car around now." Travis ordered.

"On it." Robert said.

"Why are you doing this?! We're on the same side?!!!" John asked now really confused.

Travis looked different, his hair was a bit longer, he hadn't shaved in a few weeks and was wearing the Dynasty black mercs outfit.

"You all betrayed me…your friends, family and especially your father!!!" Travis said.

"Is that why you walked out on us?! And you're working for them now???!!!" John said in anger.

"Exactly now tell your dad I'm coming for him real soon!!!" Travis said.

As then a car came crashing through the lobby entrance as then Travis just left them and got in and drove off.

Both John and Jim got up as they surveyed the area and were just in shock to what had just happened.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Jim asked just gob smacked.

"Did I?! How could he do this?! That son of a…that damn traitor!!!" John said in an angry tone.

Just as John went on ranting on how he was right all along and now wanting to kill Travis Jim noticed something on the floor.

He picked it up and knew what he had just found.

"Guess what grunt?" Jim said.

As John turned to him coming out of his rant and saw a small object in his hand.

"What is that?" John asked pointing to the object.

"Our ticket to finding them." Jim said.

LATER ON

Jim was analyzing what he found earlier, while John went to deliver the news to the Commander.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Nick shouted in disbelief.

"As I said, he's working for them now, I can't believe it myself but he's betrayed us." John said.

"You do know what this means right?" Nick said.

"Yeah protocol twelve, better go gather the troops." John said leaving to do so.

Nick sat down as he just took in what he just heard.

It was an hour later and every member of the Alliance were gathered in the command room as Nick was atop ready to address his troops.

"Attention everyone we have a positive ID on the ones responsible for the thefts, acts of terrorism and possibly the ones who destroyed our satellite." Nick announced.

He flicked the main screen over to a face.

"Robert Clark Jones, an agent of Dynasty, he is regarded as the best with hand to hand combat, lethal and brutal military tactics, with no regard for any life at all, he is considered highly psychotic use extreme caution." Nick explained.

"The other man involved with Jones…

He flicked the screen and up came a photo of…Travis?!

"Travis Cross…former Alliance agent, now working with Dynasty, he is a master of hand to hand combat around the level of Jones, an expert of guerrilla warfare, a weapons expert and uses unorthodox methods to accomplish his missions, he's extremely dangerous and use extreme caution when attempting to engage." Nick explained.

The entire flock of agent were in shock and dismay as hearing that one of their agents has now betrayed them.

Among the agents was the one person who thought she knew him so much better as Raine stood there just speechless and stunned as tears streamed down her face.

"_How could you?…how could you do this to us?!"_

"_I…I…I loved you…Travis!!!"_

Her mind was in shambles as she tried to get her head around this news that her former partner was working for the enemy.

It didn't make sense…none of it did.

ELSEWHERE

Located in an undisclosed base, there lied two men who approached a platform and knelt as then a hologram came up and the figure was Smythe.

"Have you acquired the device?" Smythe asked.

"Yes, but we ran into a minor problem." Robert said.

"What?" Smythe asked.

"My old friends in the Alliance, just Logan and Fitzpatrick, only a minor threat but I dealt with them." Travis said looking at Robert motioning his failure to stop them.

"Good…I had my doubts about the both of you working as a team but you've both been successful as of late but this next assignment only requires one of you." Smythe said.

Robert then stepped forward as he knelt down. "I am always ready to serve the cause." Robert said.

"Actually I require you Travis for this mission." Smythe said looking to him.

Jones looked a bit insulted as he chose Cross over him their most loyal agent.

"What do you want me to do?" Travis asked.

"It's possible suicide but we need you to head to an Alliance controlled warehouse and seize an artefact of great importance." Smythe explained.

"How much resistance is there?" Travis asked.

"A small amount but I think it's something you can handle and can you please try to bring it back in one piece." Smythe said.

"No problem just supply me with what I need and I'll get it done." Travis said.

"Hold on!!! Why him? I mean I've been an agent for you since day one of my creation and I'm more experienced to deal with the Alliance dogs!?" Jones protested.

"We're sending him because of his history with them and his knowledge on their tactics and weaponry, so shut your mouth Jones and do as your told!!!" Smythe said as Jones did so in a huff.

"Cross, do whatever it takes to acquire the item and kill all who stand in your way." Smythe said as he dismissed transmission.

Both men left the platform as Jones confronted Travis.

"You'd better listen, I was here long before you!!! And if you try anything I will kill you!!!" Jones threatened.

"Is that a threat? Or a promise? Cause really I don't care and as far as being here longer than me, they can see I'm…just…plain…b…e…t…t…e…r than you." Travis mocked him as he walked off leaving Jones incredibly pissed off.

ALLIANCE HQ- CANADA

The base was now on high alert as they were expecting a call from Dynasty agents as the Commander sent both John and Raine as they would be making sure they didn't get away unscathed.

"So what are they after?" John asked.

"We're sure it's the Argon Matrix chip, that thing in the wrong hands will be devastating." an agent said.

"Yeah we already know that, look what happened to Atlantis." John said.

"Do we have any idea who's coming for it?" Raine asked.

"None, it could be both of them or one either way we have to capture them alive, I gotta score to settle with Cross!!!" John stated.

Raine just looked distant as the mention of his name in hatred made her feel like she was torn between love and duty.

John seeing his sister with that look on her face he had to be the supportive big brother and talk with her.

"It's him again isn't it?" John asked her.

She just gave the look which answered his question.

"Look if he does show up can you face him?" John asked.

"I know you think I can't but…he betrayed the Alliance, us and me, I want to capture him and I want to be the one who brings him in." Raine stated.

"Then I'll leave him to you, so you can get it out of your system." John said as she got the joke.

"Believe me I'll do more than get it out of my system." Raine said in her Banshee voice as she loaded her gun.

Outside the base Travis had arrived after he was taken across the boarder by air then the rest of the way by speedboat, it was hard enough getting through without being seen or stopped by the harbour patrol and with the amount of firepower he had was something he did not want to be caught with.

He docked his getaway by the riverbed and tied it to a small tree with the rope on the end of it, he went back over to the boat and brought out a huge black case as he placed it on the ground and flipped the latches off and opened it as in it was a few explosives with a detonator, a customised handgun with silencer and a tracking device.

Grabbing the equipment he loaded the gun and placed the explosives on a holster safely away as the tracker activated and he saw where he needed to go.

Making his way up a hill as he crawled through the darkness and the grass he was completely camouflaged as he crawled for a few miles until he found the base, he saw it was like the one back in Roswell only it was a different sort of mountain base, it was a log cabin and as he was briefed it was the only way in and out of the base as he then looked at it.

_Well time for a change then._

He began to take off his suit.

LATER ON

The Logan siblings were keeping a close eye on security and everything seemed to be quiet too quiet…

BOOM!!!

An explosion was heard as it echoed throughout the base. "Commander!!! One of the fuel tankers has just exploded!!!"

"How bad is it?!"

"No fatalities, just minor injuries."

"Good put the entire base on high alert and get an med team down there now!!!"

"Sir!!!"

"We'll go keep an eye on the vault." John said as the Commander left.

They made their way down to the vault, they took the elevator down but then Rain began to hold her head as it looked like she was having a headache.

"Raine, what's wrong?" John asked as he went to his sister's side.

"Uh…he…he's…here…I can feel him…he's near by." Raine said.

"Who is?" John asked.

"Travis…he's close." Raine said as she was nearly crying.

The doors opened as he knew she was in no condition to fight. "Raine…stay here let me handle him." John said as he left her sitting down as she began to cry with the pain she felt.

He left her as he went to the vault and saw it was already open and entered to find someone was opening a box and then closed it and was about to take it.

"FREEZE!!!" John shouted.

As then the guy turned around and it was Travis and he was wearing an Alliance engineer uniform.

"Cross!!! So you came?" John asked.

As then he produced his gun. "Yeah I did, they trusted me with this mission." Travis said as they were at a standoff.

Both men circled one another as it was all just like a scene from a wild west movie, with both the former comrades and team mates now enemies by unknown circumstances that caused this change in Travis and with John's orders to bring him in alive was going to make this even harder.

_How in the hell am I gonna beat him? I couldn't even do it the first time we met?!_

John said in deep thought doubting he could take the renegade agent on or even beating him.

Travis just stood there with the metal box in his left hand and pointing the gun with his right, as both men continued to circle the room not taking their eyes off one another.

Then the silence was broken with the sound of their guns being armed as the safety was taken off.

**Say it ain't so!!! Travis is now one of the bad guys?! What will happen in this showdown between former friends? Why did he do this?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	24. The reason

**Here we are, sorry for the long delay had a lot of work to do but I did it, enough talk so enjoy!**

Chapter 24: The reason

The tension was high as both men continued the showdown and neither was backing down until Travis broke the silence.

"So how you been?" Travis asked.

"Okay getting married soon." John replied.

"Congrats, is it four eyes?" Travis asked.

"Yeah and don't call her that." John asked.

"Sorry, so is she with you?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want you near her." John said with anger in his voice.

"You never did in the first place." Travis said.

"I have orders to take you in." John said.

"Let me guess protocol twelve, It must be important if a DOA has been put out on me." Travis said showing he knew what it meant.

"Did you do all of those things?" John asked.

"You mean the destruction of government property and the chemical plants in Texas?" Travis asked.

"That and other things." John said.

"I didn't do those ones that was Jones, he can get a bit carried away at times." Travis said.

"So if he did those that mean you were the one responsible for the Chicago blackout." John accused.

"Now that was me, I needed a distraction so I could take the plutonium from the power plant without any problems." Travis said.

John remembered back about several months ago that there was a reported theft of nuclear material during the blackout but they just passed it off as a terrorist incident.

"How do you wanna handle this?" Travis asked.

"I take you in the easy way or the hard way." John said as he took the safety off his gun.

"Fair enough but I'm not gonna hold back so I'm giving you one last chance, walk away now." Travis warned as he took the safety off his gun.

John stood defiant as then Travis took that as a no and as they were about to engage Travis threw the box at John as it hit the gun out of his hand and then realised he was now at the mercy of his former friend.

"You don't wanna do this!" John said as he knew he was staring death in the face.

"You know at one point I wouldn't but now…

Raine then poked her head round the corner and…BANG!

"I would." Travis said as he stood there just emotionless.

However he didn't notice there was a witness as Raine saw her brother gunned down with a bullet wound to the heart and Travis standing over him.

Now seeing what he had become had mixed her emotions for him as her rage just built up to boiling point as she just lost it and went after him full on Banshee.

"AHHHHH"

He heard a familiar scream and knew it meant trouble for him as he turned around to face Raine, his former partner, friend and lover…and she was pissed off!

"Raine I…

"TRAITOR!" Raine shouted in her Banshee voice as she just blasted him square in the chest as he went flying into the wall.

Travis was still moving as he got back up but she just blasted him again, but once again she hit him again as he went to get up she just blasted him and was continuing to do so as it was hurting him with each shot coming at him. Her emotions were running wild as it was a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness as she now just wanted to make him suffer for putting her and everyone else through hell.

But she began to feel weak as her powers were beginning to fade as she fell to her knees as Travis got up and was still hurting from her attacks but he shrugged them off and knelt down to pick his gun up and went over to her as she went to get her gun out she got up and both were now at a standoff with one another.

The tension in the air was so thick as now they were pointing guns at one another and the friendship and love they once had was no longer there.

He then just dropped his gun to the floor for no reason at all as it confused and scared her as she knew him better than anyone…or so she thought as he walked up to her with the gun still pointed at him and he just continued to do so but stopped directly a few inches as he was directly in the line of fire.

She was now getting nervous as he looked deeply at her as did she as he grabbed the end of her gun and brought it to his own head.

"Do it…do it…DO IT!" Travis shouted as he kept a tight hold of the gun barrel to his head.

Raine was now incredibly confused as she saw not the man she once knew but some hired gun who now did what he wanted, when he wanted.

As then she took her finger away from the trigger as saw her brother on the floor made her put it back on the trigger and show no mercy to Travis, but seeing his face just made her more hesitant to pull the trigger.

The gun began to tremble as he could feel it and he saw the look on her and it was written all over her as he just grabbed the gun out of her hands and threw it to one side as she was now unarmed but she was about to go Banshee as he saw the change coming he quickly grabbed both her wrists and restrained from activating her powers as both of them were now in an embrace.

Both were looking into on another's eyes as it was as they used to be and Travis just brought his face closer to hers as she tried to resist but she wanted it just as bad as he did as they exchanged saliva once more, it had been two years apart from one another and both did not want to stop as they went deeper as he let go of her wrist and she wrapped her hands around the back of his head to lean him in.

It was just pure ecstasy between them, but Raine then began to feel light headed and saw Travis holding her shoulder with a slight grip as she tried to fight but she succumbed to the hold and fell asleep as they broke their kiss and he slowly laid her on the floor of the vault leaving her still as he let her head down slowly on the ground.

He grabbed the box and his gun from the floor as he knelt down to her and kissed on her lips again as he left the place.

LATER ON

Raine was woken up as she sat up quickly and looked around she looked to her brother to see he was fine, but there was a bloodstain on his left part of his chest.

She also knew she was in the infirmary and knew Travis got away.

"Hey sleeping beauty good of you to join the living." John joked as she smiled.

"Wha…What happened? Where's Travis?" Raine asked.

"Well as you can see he got away." John answered.

"But I heard the gunshot and your wound you should be…

"Dead? Yeah I thought so too but he shot me with a blood splatter dart, the same effects of a bullet but he used a tranquiliser…he's mocking me!" John said feeling humiliated.

Raine hearing that made her think of the moment between her and her former partner and lover…the kiss they shared was incredible but she couldn't think like that he was the enemy now.

"Maybe he just couldn't do it." Raine said.

John raised an eyebrow to that. "Sis, he ain't the same guy anymore I don't know why he's like this, but only one person can answer that and excuse me I'm going to see him." John said leaving abruptly.

He headed straight for the office of his father and Commander and just swung the door open as he just cornered him and just point blank asked him.

"I wanna know right now! Why did he betray us!" John demanded to his father.

He got up from his chair and walked towards the window observing the entire base and looked out.

"I sometimes wonder if I'm becoming like him, I mean he did all this to make things worse for everyone else and the Alliance just so they could invade Earth, but it's like he never left." Nick said as he continued to look out into the distance.

John knew who he was speaking of and had to say something.

"You're not like him everything was all fine and dandy until he came along." John said.

"He didn't start this war, they did we only tried to help them but they didn't want help they wanted domination, I thought at one point we were screwed against them, it was like they knew us better than we knew ourselves, but when he came along, the playing field was even they didn't see it coming, none of us did, we finally were getting the upper hand on them but now…this happens, it's all my fault." Nick said.

"What do you mean your fault?" John asked now confused.

"I let fear get to me, I…I…I had to do it when it was over, he's too dangerous to be kept alive, but I knew you'd all protest and so I decided to have him put in suspended animation until I could think of something." Nick said as John could not believe what he was hearing from his own father of all people.

"No wonder he betrayed us! Commander…Dad, he was one of us." John said.

"No, he's nothing but a clone, a monster created by their twisted experiments, that's what he is!" Nick stated.

"I know…and I don't care, he's still human to me and everyone else, you just drove him away and now he's against us…do you have any idea what you've done?" John said now questioning his motives.

"Yes and I regret it but now I exposed him for what he really is and if we see him again no more DOA it's now been moved to Protocol thirteen." Nick said.

"Thirteen? Does that even exist?" John asked.

"Yes but it's only used in emergencies." Nick said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It means that now Travis Cross must be shot on sight." Nick said.

John now hearing this being put out on Travis was now just plain crazy, is he that much of a threat to The Alliance?

Elsewhere in another part of the world, Japan to be more precise Travis had just awoken from his sleep and checked the clock next to the bed.

9.23 AM

_Might as well get up, no point in laying around here all day._

Travis got up and made his way to the bathroom and had a quick shower and was cleaning his teeth as he looked at himself in the mirror.

_Was this the right choice? Hell it was! He was planning to imprison me and I didn't like the thought of being frozen for the next several years!_

Mentally telling himself he made the right choice as he exited the bathroom and got dressed.

He entered a huge front room as he looked out the huge glass window overlooking the entire city of Tokyo the sky was clear and he just turned away to the kitchen as there at a table were two women and both were enjoying a breakfast as they turned to see him.

"The beast has awakened."

Travis just grunted as he just pulled up a seat and at down with them.

"Is he always like this in the mornings?"

"I wouldn't know…we've never gone that far have we?"

"Give it a rest Lana I don't think the wife appreciates you talking about your failed attempts to fuck me." Travis said as he buttered his bagel.

"Oh she has now has she?" looking to her wife.

"More times than the amount of bullets I've fired." Travis joked as she laughed.

"Ignore him Gracie he's just a little crabby this morning cause he hasn't had his first cigarette today." Lana said as she knew he was out of them.

Travis was expecting this from her all the time he stayed over, I mean he was glad she could help him but she was the last person he would think of to go for help but at the same time he needed to be in the last place anyone would look for him and what better way for him to have privacy and security than a mobster's daughter's house.

LATER ON

Travis was out on the balcony of the house as he was in the middle of a smoking session and in his own thoughts.

_Wonder when they'll decide to kill me? I mean I did betray them and not only that he's got it out for me._

He took a few drags on his cigarette as he then went back to the day he was reunited with Raine.

_God she looks amazing…that was worth the blasts to the chest, she a better kisser forgot how good she felt._

_Why didn't she pull the trigger? She could've ended it right there…oh wait I forgot she can't do it!_

Travis knew her weakness and played on it as he took several more puffs of his cig.

He then heard his cell go off as he went to answer it.

Caller ID was Jones as he reluctantly answered it.

"Cross…the boss wants to see you." Jones said.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Just get back here…now!" Jones said as he hung up.

_Asshole!_

He got back in as he packed up and was on his way out.

"Work again?" Lana asked.

"Yeah no rest for the wicked, see ya later." Travis said as he left.

LATER ON

Travis was asked to head back to headquarters and he was back within several hours as he saw waiting for him outside the briefing room was Jones.

"Enjoy your vacation?" Jones said.

"It was ok what do they want?" Travis asked.

"Not sure they'll tell us when you've arrived so let's go." Jones said as they both went into the debriefing room.

They both approached the platform and some holographic figures appeared before them.

"Cross once again you've accomplished another mission without any problems." looking to Jones.

"And also reports state that the demise of John Logan was by your hand…we commend you on that kill."

"Thanks been waiting a while to do that." Travis said.

"Now we have a mission for you both regarding our facility in the Antarctic."

"What do you require of us?" Jones asked.

"We need you to oversee production."

"Something wrong?" Jones asked.

"We also need you to deliver the DNA sequence there and begin the production of the subjects."

"Let me guess uninvited guests?" Travis asked.

"As always yes, do not let them near the facility…that is an order."

As the holo message ended and they both exited the room.

"Just because you killed John Logan and have become the poster boy doesn't mean you're the best…just remember your place here, you follow my lead got it!" Jones angrily said.

"Whatever." Travis said walking off.

Jones looked at him not caring with such hatred. "You won't be cocky for long." Jones said to himself.

THE ANTARTIC

They were on the convoy delivering the samples as the mission was simple, get there in one piece without any interruptions.

Travis was driving the convoy as Jones was keeping an eye out for anything and also on the cryogenic samples in the back.

"So we just get these there, go in, do a sweep of the area and eliminate any possible threats?" Travis asked.

"Yes but don't forget you follow my lead…is that understood!" Jones said loading his rifle.

"I guess so, it's not like you're the lackey and I'm the prefect." Travis said.

Robert hearing that then realised he just insulted him and was about to hit him…

BOOM!

"Contact! Get this damn thing moving Cross!" Jones said as he got his weapon ready.

Travis just floored it as he tried to get away from what he saw in the rear view mirror, Alliance trucks and crafts coming after them as he was now getting some thrills out of this.

Gunfire hit the truck as bullets ricocheted off the sides and even broke through the window as Travis swerved a little throwing Jones off a little.

"Watch your driving Cross!" Jones barked at him.

"I would if you'd keep those bastards off our asses!" Travis said while trying to outrun them on the icy path.

He took a quick sharp turn on the icy road as he narrowly avoided gunfire but Alliance goons were catching up as they were then approaching the facility and he put his foot down and punched the gas as they accelerated further on.

"Captain, we're gaining on the targets, facility is also in sight should we pursue?"

"Negative! Return to base immediately!"

"Understood returning to base."

As then the Alliance trucks and crafts retreated and both Travis and Robert were relieved of that as they approached the facility.

"They're backing off! Ha…they knew what firepower this place has!" Jones said in arrogance as Travis nodded his head in annoyance.

They brought the truck in to the facility and parked it perfectly as he and Jones got out and had delivered the DNA vials safely and handed them over to the research team as Jones went to him.

"I'll oversee everything, you…just look around or something." Jones said.

"Whatever." Travis said.

He didn't care much as he went to look around to pass the time.

ELSEWHERE

"Okay so the plan is as soon as the shields are down, we just storm the building tonight and destroy the facility and protocol thirteen has been ordered on Travis Cross, he must be shot on sight, as for Robert Jones, we take him alive, use extreme caution…do not approach without backup!"

"Sir!" the other Alliance agents said in unison.

Meanwhile in the facility Travis had taken the tour around the place and made his way to the control room where Jones was who had taken charge as he likes doing.

"Cross we've completed the mission, we need to in-BOOM!" he was cut off by an explosion as the building rocked.

"INTRUDER ALERT! ALL SECURITY FORCES TO THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING IMMDEDIATELY!"

"How did they get through the defences?" Travis said.

"Wasn't the shield up?" Jones said as more explosions were heard.

Both Travis and Jones just went to join the battle outside as they engaged several Alliance vehicles and agents.

Jones was going on a psychotic rampage as he got hold of a chain gun and just fired on anything that moved, including his own guys.

Travis however was taking a more subtle approach as he just used his fighting skills to take any agents down with non-lethal force and making them look like complete amateurs as he booted an agent's face off.

They managed to subdue the ground force…

BOOM!

An explosion was heard and it came from inside the facility.

"Go stop them, I'll hold everything here!" Jones ordered Travis as he nodded his head and went to it.

He entered the place as he searched through the piles of rubble, fire and ash as he trekked through the ruined parts of the facility as alarms were blaring, scientists and soldiers were running in all directions as he ignored them and began to follow the path of destruction left by the Alliance as he had a feeling another of his old friends was here.

Making his way down the stairway he saw Alliance soldiers going into the lower warehouse as he followed them and saw they were searching the crates as he recognised who was in front.

"Jim!" Travis shouted.

He turned to see his former colleague.

"Travis…good to see you." Jim replied in his usual manner.

As then both men drew out their guns as did the soldiers.

Jones had managed to stop the oncoming Alliance forces after blowing their battle cars up and even took one of their tanks for a joyride.

"JONES! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Travis shouted over the comms as he was static.

"Cross, what's going on I'm losing you?" Jones asked.

"Bombs…can't get…kill all…of…Alliance…for me…" an explosion was heard as the line just went dead.

Jones after the cleanup of the place was to report to HQ as he informed the board of the death of Travis Cross.

"That is unfortunate…for him, saves us the trouble of killing him ourselves."

Jones gave an evil smile knowing they were going to kill him in the first place.

"Did you recover his body?"

"Yes, it was badly burned but the DNA results say it's him, why do you need his body?" Jones asked.

"Both you and he were perfect products, but we cannot let him fall into enemy hands nor you but however we need him for what Drakhan left behind inside his body."

"What did he leave?" Jones asked.

"Something valuable we've been hoping to gain from that traitor, but now as our new General you will be in command of our army."

Jones smiled at that as with Cross gone he could direct this war his way without any hitches or Travis Cross to get in his way, The Global Alliance will fall.

ALLIANCE H.Q.

The command hall was filled with all agents and representatives of Banshee, Lycanthorpe, Vampire, Yeti and of course the Commander of the Alliance who represented humanity as it was an uneasy environment for them all these past two years.

"I called this meeting of all clans and members to inform you all…we have evidence of Dynasty's involvement in the attempted dissolution of the Alliance and deaths of many." Nick announced as the leader's were all listening.

"But also I would like to report that our mole has confirmed…Travis Cross is dead." Nick announced.

They were all shocked by that revelation that the traitor was dead and that they had a mole within Dynasty.

"Now I would like to introduce you all to the mole within the enemy's camp." Nick introduced the mole in question as the faces of everyone turned their attention to the individual who came out from the shadows.

**Travis is dead? And the Alliance have a mole within the enemy camp, who is it? What will happen with Jones in charge? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
